Ma vie à tes cotés
by Hissha
Summary: La vie peut parfois jouer de bons ou de mauvais tour aux êtres humains, c'est ce que vont découvrir Eiri et Shuichi, deux hommes parfaitement différent que la vie va réunir pour surmonter des épreuves difficiles. CHAPITRE 10
1. Chapitre 1

_**Titre :**_Ma vie à tes côtés

_**Auteur :**_Yuna-san

_**Traductrice :**_ Hissha

_**Nombre de chapitres espagnols : **_16 sur ?

_**Nombre de chapitres traduits :**_ 15 sur ?

_**Genre :**_UA, Romance yaoï, prise de tête, lemon….

_**Couple :**_ Shuichi x Yuki

_**Disclamer :**_Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement à Maki Murakami, et la fic appartient à Yuna-Eiri, et moi, ben je ne fais que traduire.

**Et voilà, en remplacement de "Moi quoi" qui vient de se terminer, je vous met le premier chapitre de cette traduction sur Gravitation, en espérant que vous aimerez. Pour les inconditionnel de GW, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je vous promet qu'une prochaine fiction (écrite de ma main cette fois) sera posté dès que "j'achète ton amour" sera terminée.**

**En attendant, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre que certains attendaient depuis un petit moment.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Ma vie à tes côtés**

**Par : Yuna-Eiri**

**Chapitre 1**

Il soupira longuement en attendant que le feu de signalisation passe au vert, il était très fatigué, il avait considérablement mal au cou et au dos à force d'être resté dans cette position depuis plus de une heure, ses yeux dorés se posèrent vers sa droite et il observa avec un sourire l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement sur le siège du passager... oui, pour lui cela valait la peine, toute la souffrance et l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentit valait pour l'enfant qui était plongé dans le monde des rêves, son transfert au Japon n'avait pas été facile du tout son transfert à cause de toute la paperasserie qu'il avait dû remplir.  
Son divorce était un processus très long et pénible... son ancienne femme n'avait jamais vraiment voulu de l'enfant qu'ils avaient engendré, et d'une certaine manière il gardait de la rancœur puisque par sa faute son fils était un enfant trop incertain, qui ne parlait presque pas avec personne, les seuls avec qui il disait quelques mots étaient avec lui et avec une autre personne.  
Il rappelait encore de la manière cruelle dont elle lui avait remis l'enfant... c'était lors d'une conférence de presse dans laquelle se trouvait un tas de gens, et son ex-femme y avait déposé son fils avant de repartir, par chance un des hommes de la sécurité l'avait trouvé et restitué aux bras de son père... il soupira de nouveau, et commença à avancer vu que le feu était passé au vert, c'était mieux ainsi, plus de luttes, plus de cris aurait pu affecter encore plus le petit... mais maintenant tout était différent, ils auraient tous les deux une nouvelle vie et ils seraient seulement tous les deux et il ne permettrait pas qu'il arrive encore quelque chose à son petit.  
Il était difficile de croire qu'on puisse en vouloir tant à quelqu'un, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait ressenti une grande nécessité de l'aimer, de le protéger, de le veiller sur lui, il sourit, cet enfant était le sien et à personne d'autre, il s'était occupé de lui depuis toujours mais apparemment cela cette fois n'était pas suffisante, il aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes.  
Il entra dans le parking souterrain d'un immeuble luxueux, il gara le véhicule et coupa le moteur, il sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour aller ouvrir la portière du passager, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et avec soins il libéra son bras gauche et plaça une couverture bleu pâle sur l'enfant, il mit ensuite son sac en bandoulière à son épaule et il verrouilla la voiture pour se rendre à l'intérieur du bâtiment.  
Il se dirigea vers la réception où se trouvait avec un homme en uniforme, l'homme en le voyant arriver, attendit patiemment que le blond s'approche de lui.

_**« - Bonjour...je m'appelle Yuki Eiri, j'ai parlé avec vous il y a une heure et je dois supposer qu'il doit y avoir un appartement loué à mon nom. »**_

_**« - Oui, bien sûr... »**_ Il lui tourna le dos quelques secondes et lui tendit ensuite lesdites clefs qu'il se saisit avec difficulté à cause de son précieux fardeau. _**« - Il s'est endormi ? »**_

_**« - Oui... le voyage à été long et fatiguant... vous savez comment sont les enfants. »**_

_**« - Oui, je comprends, j'ai deux fils.**__ »_ Dit le réceptionniste en souriant. _**« - Vous êtes au vingt-cinquième étage, et le numéro de l'appartement est le 401. Les anciens propriétaires sont partis cet après-midi. »**_

Le blond se contenta d'acquiescer et il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il pénétra à l'intérieur.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa nouvelle maison, il y avait au total une vingtaine de caisses de différentes tailles sur le plancher, le peu de meubles qui étaient là, était recouvert par un drap blanc, l'écrivain enleva ses chaussures et marcha vers le seul sofa qui se trouvait dans le séjour, avec une seule main il retira le drap, le laissant tomber au sol, et avec soins il plaça là son fils, il était tellement mignon endormi... il sourit... il ferait en sorte qu'il ait une vie heureuse et saine... dans deux jours Rikku ferait son entrée dans une école spéciale, qui l'aiderait à s'ouvrir un peu plus, et c'est ce qu'il attendait, puisque selon Tohma en plus d'avoir le plaisir de connaître le directeur, cette institution était l'une des meilleures du Japon.  
Les yeux ambrés du blond commencèrent à observer attentivement cet appartement, il était luxueux et assez grand. Il manquaient quelques meubles mais il verrait ça plus tard, le seul inconvénient était le balcon puisque de temps à autre son fils était un peu désobéissant et il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il arrivait à sortir... non, il ne valait mieux pas y penser... calmement, il se leva et alla directement à la fenêtre pour pouvoir admirer la vue depuis là, il ne connaissait pas très bien la ville mais il serait fixé avec le temps, avec ses yeux de félins admirèrent les couleurs du ciel qui était d'une couleur orange avec des tons violacés...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**« - A demain. »**_ S'écria-t-il avec un ton joyeux tandis qu'il observait les enfants partirent avec leurs parents, ceux-là étaient les derniers... bien qu'il était épuisé le joli sourire sur son visage ne disparaissait pas, il était heureux de pouvoir aider ces petits anges, il savait mieux que quiconque comment réagir avec ces enfants, qui ne parlait avec personne et parfois se refermer sur eux-mêmes et se muraient dans un profond silence... enfin il ne changerait pour rien sa profession, il avait fait son chemin tout seul et était arrivé jusque là sans l'appui de personne... ses parents sont morts quand il n'avait que cinq ans , et il se retrouva dans un orphelinat mais apparemment personne ne voulait adopter un enfant avec des capacités différentes de celles des autres, il ne parlait presque pas et il était toujours distant avec les autres enfants.

Quand il eut quinze ans, il fut admis dans une école pour personnes spéciales, et y rencontra Hiro qui était un des surveillant (c'était l'une des meilleures écoles et il y apprenait beaucoup de chose) et ils devinrent amis.  
À dix-sept ans, il quitta cette école avec les honneurs et fut reçu à l'université, son caractère avait beaucoup changé, il était devenu plus ouvert avec les autres personnes, il montrait ses sentiments. Ca n'avait pas été aussi facile au début car plusieurs personnes avec de mauvaises intentions avait profité de lui et l'avait trompé de la manière la plus vile qui pouvait exister... Il en avait beaucoup souffert, mais grâce à Hiro il avait pu s'en sortir... durant deux années il étudia en ayant la moyenne la plus élevée de sa génération... et ensuite, il devint professeur d'une des meilleures institutions du Japon pour enfants ayant des difficultés mentales ou physiologiques.  
Il salua le concierge et avec un sourire s'aperçut que quelqu'un l'attendait près d'une moto.

_**« - Tu es sales. »**_ Lui dit son ami en le regardant de haut en bas, et le jeune homme soupira.

_**« - Je sais. »**_ Déclara-t-il en regardant ses vêtements qui étaient tachés de peinture en forme de petites mains. _**« - Mais je suis habitué à ce type de situations. » **_Dit-il en souriant_**« - Merci de passer me chercher Hiro. »**_

_**« - Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas problème.**__**»**_ Lui dit son ami en lui tendant un casque que le professeur prit avec un sourire. _**« - En outre, je serais beaucoup plus tranquille en sachant que c'est moi qui t'ai déposé en sûreté dans ta maison après ce qu'il t'a fait... »**_Il ne continua pas sa phrase en voyant son ami baisser les yeux avec tristesse.

_**« - Je suis désolé Shuichi, je n'ai pas voulu t'attrister. »**_

_**« - Ne t'inquiète pas... j'ai oublié cette partie de ma vie, c'est seulement que ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. »**_ Dit-il d'une voix mélancolique, Hiro se récrimina lui-même alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais parler de ce sujet et pour essayer d'amender son erreur il décida d'inviter Shuichi à manger.

_**« - Tu as déjà mangé ? »**_ Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste nia de la tête de manière comique. _**« - Je m'en doutais. »**_ Soupira Hiro, son ami pouvait être tellement étourdi qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier les choses les plus essentielles. _**« - Allez, je t'invite. »**_

_**« - C'est plus commode, tu ne crois pas ? » **_Plaisanta le jeune homme en enfilant le casque. _**« - Ta femme est propriétaire d'un des restaurants les plus appréciés de la ville. » **_Il grimpa ensuite sur la moto et s'accrocha à Hiro pour éviter toute chute quand ce dernier démarrerait.

_**« - Effectivement Shu... »**_

Ils partirent, et vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le restaurant qui appartenait à la femme de son meilleur ami et Shuichi adoré ce lieu qui était très joli, l'intérieur du restaurant était assez élégant, le plafond était en bois tout comme les chaises et les tables, ces dernières étaient recouvertes par de belles nappes blanches, les murs étaient d'une couleur jaune très ténue, et la devanture avaient trois baies vitrées avec des rideaux de couleur rouge vin, il y avait quelques plantes d'intérieur, mais cela n'était pas tout, il y avait également la possibilité de manger à l'intérieur ou à l'air libre puisque une terrasse couvertes par un long store qui permettait, quand la nature devenait capricieuse de protéger de la pluie ou du soleil.  
Après avoir salué le mari et l'ami de sa patronne, une jeune femme les conduisit à une table vide et après avoir pris leurs commandes, retourna dans la cuisine qui se trouvait dans le fond derrière une double porte en métal, puis le roux et le jeune homme aux cheveux violet parlèrent d'un sujet apparemment très intéressant puisqu'ils ne firent plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

_**« - Attend une seconde. »**_ Fit le roux qui un peu désorienté, avait perdu le fil de la conversation durant quelques secondes. _**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit précisément? »**_

_**« - Qu'il finirait par se tuer avec son magnum. »**_ Dit-il tandis qu'une goutte de sueur apparaissait au-dessus de sa tête. _**« - Il m'a aussi dit que dans deux jours il y aura un nouvel enfant dans ma classe. »**_

_**« - Et qu'y-a-t-il d'inhabituel à cela?... tu es avec des enfants tout le temps... je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant. »**_ Fit Hiro tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_**« - Oui, je sais, mais selon eux cet enfant est très spécial. »**_ Il s'interrompit quand une femme avec de longs cheveux marron et de jolis yeux bleus s'approcha, elle était habillée de blanc et elle était apparemment très heureuse de les voir là.

_**« - Ayaka. »**_

_**« - Lin m'a dit que vous étiez ici et comme vous êtes mes clients favoris j'ai décidé de m'occuper spécialement de vous.**_** »** Dit-elle en plaçant les assiettes en face d'eux.

_**« - Ayaka... tu n'as pas besoin de te déranger pour nous. »**_ Fit Shuichi en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_**« - Bien sûr que si... ce joli garçon… »**_ Fit-elle en désignant Hiro. _**« - Est mon époux et toi, son meilleur ami et sous aucun prétexte je ne permettrais que vous soyez mal nourris. Est-ce que ça ferait sérieux ? »**_ Puis elle les regarda avec des yeux larmoyants. _**« - Mais si vous ne voulez pas que je m'occupe de vous, alors je m'en vais... »**_

_**« - Non... »**_ Dit Shuichi avec un sourire nerveux, quand Ayaka faisait cela, elle pouvait après se montrer pire. _**« - Merci pour tout Ayaka. »**_

_**« - Bien. »**_S'écria-t-elle joyeusement. _**« - J'espère que le repas vous plaira, je reviendrais plus tard pour voir si vous prendrez quelque chose d'autre... un café... ou un dessert... Bon appétit. »**_ Déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil et elle s'en alla.

_**« - Ayaka est une bonne femme. »**_ Le roux regarda son ami avec un air de confusion sur le visage. _**« - Je suis heureux que tu ais choisi la bonne personne pour t'accompagner tout au long de cette vie. »**_ Dit-il en souriant et son meilleur ami devint presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux, mais se reprit rapidement.

_**« - Et toi Shuichi... quand penseras-tu à tomber amoureux ? »**_ Lui demanda Hiro très sérieusement en attendant patiemment la réponse de son ami, ce dernier prit une expression sérieuse et adulte.

_**« - Hemm... »**_ Commença-t-il avec hésitation. **« **_**- Et si nous commencions à manger ?... un repas froid, ce n'est pas très bon. »**_ Déclara-t-il en souriant à Hiro qui secoua la tête avec résignation, quand son ami changeait de sujet, il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir au sujet précédent.

_**« - Et pour en revenir à ton nouvel élève, pourquoi est-ce que K dit qu'il est spécial ? »**_

_**« - Tous les enfants avec lesquels je travaille sont spéciaux Hiro. »**_

_**« - Oui, oui, je le sais... »**_

_**« - Mais selon K cet enfant l'est plus. »**_

_**« - Et pour quelle raison ? »**_

_**« - Mmmm…. »**_ Fit-il en plaçant son doigt sous son menton. _**« - parce que c'est le fils de… Yuki…. Yuki Eiri. »**_

_**« - QUUUUUUUUOOOOIIII ? »**_ Cria le roux tandis qu'il se levait de son siège.

_**« - Que se passe-t-il Hiro ? Pourquoi tu cries ainsi ? »**_ Lui demanda le jeune homme tandis qu'il retirait ses mains de ses oreilles.

_**« - Shuichi dis-moi qui c'est une plaisanterie... »**_ Il regarda son ami qui n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait_**. « - Tu ne sais pas qui est Yuki Eiri ? »**_ Demanda-t-il plus calmement tandis il s'asseyait à nouveau sur sa chaise, en face de son ami. _**« - C'est un écrivain très célèbre, Ayaka est une de ses admiratrices... ça m'étonne que tu ne saches pas qui il est. »**_

_**« - J'ai trop de chose à faire que de m'intéresser à la vie d'un écrivain. »**_ Répondit Shuichi tandis qu'il buvait un peu de sa limonade.

_**« - Et tu seras en contact avec lui ? »**_

_**« - Je suppose que oui, si c'est vraiment un bon père, il se préoccupera de savoir qui s'occupera de la réadaptation de son fils. »**_

_**« - Bon... dans ce cas, si tu arrives à le voir... pourrais-tu demander un autographe pour Ayaka ? »**_

_**« - Bien sûr… si elle l'aime autant, je le ferais. »**_ Dit-il en souriant.

**Le jour suivant... **

Il repoussa d'un geste de la main les cheveux qui tombaient sur le visage mouillé de l'enfant, baigner son fils était une tâche suprêmement facile, puisque l'enfant se déplaçait très peu, et par chance, il terminait seulement avec la chemise un peu mouillée au niveau du torse. Il plaça l'enfant (qui était emmitouflé dans une serviette de couleur bleue ciel) sur le lit et continua de le sécher.

_**« - Après-demain tu iras à l'école... »**_ L'enfant sourit. _**« - Tu aimerais y aller ? »**_ L'enfant acquiesça de la tête. _**« - Je ne t'entends pas. »**_ Dit Eiri doucement d'une voix amusée.

_**« - Oui. »**_ Dit-il faiblement à son père qui l'habillait.

_**« - Je suis content d'entendre cela... ta tante Inoue viendra dans quelques jours. » **_Le visage du petit garçon s'illumina de joie. Des coups frappés à la porte se firent alors entendre. _**« - Attends-moi ici. »**_ Et il sortit de la chambre de Rikku pour ouvrir.  
Le sexy blond se dirigea vers la porte et quand il l'ouvrit, il sentit quelque chose lui tombait dessus, il perdit presque l'équilibre mais réussit à se stabiliser tandis qu'un parfum de fleurs lui emplir les sens.

_**« - Eiri... Eiri. »**_ S'écria la chose en s'accrochant à lui.

_**« - Ca suffit. »**_ Eiri prit la nouvelle venue par les épaules et la sépara de lui, mais la fille essayait par tous les moyens de s'approcher de nouveau de lui.

_**« - Eiri... »**_

_**« - Inoue tais-toi une bonne fois pour toute. »**_ La fille cessa de gesticuler et observa le blond avec des yeux larmoyants.

_**« - BBBBUAAAAAAAAAA... EIRI TU N'ES PAS GENTIL... »**_ Les yeux ambrés se plissèrent et il porta une main à ses tempes.

_**« - Espèce de pleurnicharde... un moment... Que fais-tu ici ? »**_ La femme leva les yeux vers lui et observa attentivement l'écrivain, cette femme était très jolie, ses cheveux étaient d'un marron foncé qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, sa peau était blanche, ses yeux d'une couleur café clair, elle devait mesurer approximativement un mètre soixante et avait une figure bien définie (et aussi beaucoup de poitrine n.n)

_**« - C'est évident... je viens voir Rikku. »**_

_**« - Depuis l'Angleterre ? »**_ Demanda le blond, étonné. _**« - Tu es mineure. Comment as-tu fais pour passer sans aucun problème ? Ton père est-il au courant ? »**_

_**« - Pas de question à la fois, tu vas me perturber, alors...je suis venu avec l'autorisation de mon père et oui, je fais tout ces kilomètres seulement pour voir mon neveu préféré.**_** » **Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_**« - C'est ton seul neveu. »**_ Argumenta Eiri avec un air ennuyeux sur le visage. **« - **_**Comment as-tu su ma nouvelle adresse ? »**_

_**« - Ton éditeur. »**_ Lui répondit-elle tandis qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures.

_**« - J'aurais dû m'en douter. »**_

_**« - Où est le petit ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle en se mettant à chercher l'enfant, un joyeux cri d'émotion fit comprendre à l'écrivain que sa belle-sœur avait trouvé Rikku. Inoue sortit de la chambre avec l'enfant dans des bras pour se rendre dans le salon et s'assit avec l'enfant sur les genoux.

_**« - Veux-tu quelque chose de boire ? »**_

_**« - Non merci. »**_ Le blond prit les bagages de la brune et les emmena dans la seule chambre disponible de l'appartement. _**« - Tu es tellement mignon. »**_ Dit-elle en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant _**« - Comment vas-tu ? »**_

_« - Bien. »_ Et il se calfeutra un peu plus dans le giron de sa tante.

_**« - Je suis contente d'entendre cela. »**_ Dit-elle en souriant.

_**« - Et dis-moi combien de temps penses-tu rester ? »**_ Lui demanda le blond tandis qu'il revenait dans le salon.

_**« - Je te dérange ? »**_

_**« - Dois-je dire la vérité ?**_ » Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette. Inoue se contenta de faire la moue.

_**« - Eiri... ne fume pas devant Rikku, tu lui donnes un mauvais exemple. »**_ Réprimanda-t-elle en mettant une main devant les yeux de l'enfant, le blond grogna et l'éteignit dans un des cendriers que était près de lui, l'expression de la brune devint alors beaucoup plus sérieuse et elle observa avec attention son beau-frère. _**« - Comment vas-tu ? »**_ Le blond soupira et lui tourna le dos.

_**« - Je ne crois pas que cela t'intéresse de savoir comment je vais. »**_

_**« - Eiri... tu es presque comme mon frère, il est évident que ça m'intéresse de savoir comment tu vas. »**_ Yuki lui adressa un regard froid mais la brune ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

_**« - Je suis un peu désorienté... c'est tout. »  
« - Tu mens... tout ceci t'affecte plus que ce tu prétends, ma sœur et toi vous étiez mariée à cause de vos familles et qu'elle ne t'a jamais voulu mais toi... tu as toujours été amoureux d'elle. »**_ Le blond baissa la tête.

_**« - Je pense que c'est ma faute. »**_

_**« - Quoi ? »**_

_**« - Si je lui avais porté davantage d'attention au lieu de lui donner davantage d'argent nous ne serions pas arrivés à cette situation. »**_ Inoue secoua la tête.

_**« - Ma sœur a toujours été une personne suprêmement ambitieuse, elle profitait seulement de toi, et je me souviens que quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte de mon neveu, elle a tenté d'avorter plusieurs fois... grâce à dieu tu ne le lui as jamais permis. »**_

_**« - Mais si j'avais... »**_

_**« - Eiri. »**_ Dit-elle en lui souriant _**« - Avec des "si" on ne peut pas changer les choses... cela fait partie de ton passé et il est pénible, mais tu dois apprendre à vivre dans le présent. Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de retomber amoureux ? »**_ Le blond se contenta de lui faire une moue narquoise.

_**« - C'est impossible. »**_

_**« - Pourquoi pas?... tu es jeune et peut-être pourras-tu trouver quelqu'un que de sincère et vraiment amoureux comme tu te mérites. »**_

_**« - Ce n'est pas le problème... ça dépasse même tout ceci... Tu entends ?... cette personne comme tu dis devra non seulement m'aimer mais aimer également mon fils...Et pour être sincère, je pourrai jamais trouver une personne ainsi. »**_ Inoue soupira, son beau-frère pouvait être une personne très obstinée quand il le voulait.

_**« - Mais... »**_

_**« - Je ne veux plus parler de ça, d'accord ? »**_ Dit-il d'une voix menaçante et Inoue comprit immédiatement, ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, puis la brune se leva avec l'enfant dans les bras.

_**« - Nous allons faire des courses. »**_

_**« - Quoi ? »**_ Fit le blond, surpris.

_**« - Je vois qu'il te manquent beaucoup de choses, comme des lits, le berceau de mon neveu, des étagères, des appareils électroménagers... »**_

_**« - Oui, oui, je sais. »**_

_**« - Alors, nous allons y aller... mais d'abord, nous marcherons un peu avec mon mignon neveu, ahahahahaha. »**_ Dit-elle tandis qu'une goutte apparaissait au-dessus de la tête du blond, en réalité cette fille était complètement folle, mais il sourit, son fils avait beaucoup de personnes qui l'aimaient, sauf regrettablement la femme qui l'avait mis au monde.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Il regarda de nouveau la montre qui était à son poignet... huit heure du matin, il lui restait encore un peu de temps donc il n'avait pas besoin de presser le pas, il était satisfaisait d'arriver cinq minutes à l'avance pour ainsi pouvoir mettre en ordre le matériel qu'il utiliserait aujourd'hui... il avait une voiture mais il n'avait jamais été très bon au volant donc il préférait marcher.  
Il était inhabituellement heureux, il aurait bientôt un nouveau élève et il était heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait l'aider... mais il ne voulait pas être en mauvais terme avec le père parce que selon Hiro et K, c'était un homme très célèbre, en fin il essaierait de faire bonne impression et dire au père du petit qu'il laissait son fils dans de bonnes mains.  
Il traversa le parc, il passait par là tous les jours dû au fait que c'était le chemin le plus court pour aller à l'école dans laquelle il travaillait, il observa le ciel bleu, il faisait bon et apparemment, il pourrait appliquer la thérapie dans la piscine que l'école avait, il sourit en imaginant les visages réjouis de ses élèves à cette nouvelle.  
Soudain, un enfant apparu de nul part, et tomba brusquement au sol après avoir trébuché sur un caillou, Shuichi s'approcha rapidement de lui et l'aida à le relever, il fut surpris de voir que l'enfant ne semblait pas vouloir pleurer outre le fait que son pantalon était plein de terre, le jeune homme l'observa avec attention et lui sourit.

_**« - Tu vas bien ? »**_ Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il lui secouait le vêtement. _**« - Où sont tes parents ? »**_ Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il regardait autour d'eux pour voir si les parents étaient aux alentours. _**« - Tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul... »**_ Dit-il en souriant. _**« - Mon nom est Shuichi. »**_ Puis il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et la terre qui persistait à rester sur le pantalon du petit garçon. _**« - Quel est ton nom ? »**_

_**« - Rikku. »**_

_**« - C'est un très joli nom... Quel âge as-tu ? »**_ Rikku lui indiqua avec ses doigts le nombre quatre. _**« - Tu es un enfant très intelligent. »**_ Et il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, il se releva et prit la main de Rikku.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller et le laisser là, il devait retrouver les parents de ce petit, ils marchèrent un moment puis le jeune homme commença à s'inquiéter du fait qu'il ne voyait personne, puis il vit au loin une femme brune qui cherchait quelque chose avec désespoir, Rikku fut content en la voyant et voulu courir vers elle, Shuichi lâcha sa petite main pour qu'il puisse y aller.

_**« - Rikku. »**_ Cria cette dernière en le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant contre sa poitrine. _**« - Ne fais plus jamais cela... tu nous as causé beaucoup de souci. »**_ Dit-elle presqu'au bord des larmes, mais l'enfant se contentait seulement de sourire, évidemment il n'avait pas compris qu'en marchant, il s'était séparé de son père et de sa tante alors qu'ils parlaient et quand ils s'en étaient aperçu, l'enfant avait déjà disparu.

Le jeune homme observait la scène avec un sourire, c'était bien de voir une mère se préoccuper de son fils, il regarda à nouveau sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de temps donc sans vouloir les interrompre, il se retourna dans l'intention de s'en aller mais...

_**« - Shuichi. »**_ Appela le petit garçon en tendant la main en direction du jeune homme, la brune fut surprise.

Comment pouvait-il être possible que Rikku dise un mot à un inconnu ? Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence jusqu'à ce que l'enfant l'appelle... ce garçon avait-il quelque chose... de spécial ? Il inspirait de la confiance seulement en le regardant, dans ses yeux améthystes ont pouvait voir tout ce qu'il ressentait... le bonheur mais aussi de la solitude et de la souffrance... sa peau était un peu halée et il avait un joli sourire sur son visage.  
Oui, en définitive il attirait immédiatement l'attention des personnes, l'homme aux yeux améthyste resta silencieux espérant que la brune oserait parler.

_**« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Rikku ? »**_

_**« - Shuichi. »**_ Répéta-t-il à nouveau et essayait d'atteindre le jeune homme qui s'approcha et caressa la tête de l'enfant.

_**« - C'est un enfant très intelligent. »**_ Dit-il en souriant.

_**« - Hein?... Ah oui... »**_

Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste se recula alors légèrement en voyant qu'un homme blond s'approchait presqu'en courant d'eux, et arracha pratiquement Rikku des bras de sa belle-sœur et le serra très fort contre lui en l'embrassant comme si cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

_**« - Grâce au ciel tu es là. »**_ Dit-il en soupira de soulagement, puis levant les yeux, il vit fixait bêtement ce garçon aux cheveux rose. _**« - Inoue... Inoue… »**_ La brune sortit de son immobilité en entendant Yuki l'appelait avec insistance.

_**« - Qu'y-a-t-il ? »**_

_**« - Qui est-ce ? »**_ Demanda-t-il en désignant le jeune homme qui les observait toujours.

_**« - Mon nom est Shuichi Shindou. »**_ Le blond se contenta de hausser un sourcil comme pour lui faire savoir que cela ne lui disait pas ce qu'il faisait là. _**« - J'ai trouvé Rikku il y a un moment... je n'ai pas voulu le laisser seul donc je l'ai aidé à vous chercher. »**_ Il sourit. _**« - Vous ne devriez pas négliger ainsi votre fils, le petit aurait pu facilement se perdre dans un lieu comme celui-ci. »**_ Inoue rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais le blond resta de marbre.

_**« - Comment connaissez-vous le nom de mon fils ? »**_ Demanda-t-il sur la défensive, le visage du jeune homme exprima à la fois de la surprise et de la confusion.

_**« - L'enfant me l'a dit, ainsi que son âge. »**_ Et cette fois, ce fut le blond qui fut surpris, les seules personnes avec lesquelles son fils parlait étaient avec lui et Inoue, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'en quelques secondes ce garçon inspire tant de confiance à Rikku, ce dernier regarda attentivement sa montre qui indiquait maintenant les neuf heures pile. _**« - HAAAAAAAA A !!!!!! JE SUIS EN RETARD... »**_ S'écria-t-il, complètement paniqué et il fit demi-tour pour partir, mais il revint sur ses pas et s'approcha du petit garçon. _**« - nous verrons peut-être plus tard, d'accord ? »**_

**_« - Oui. »_** Acquiesça le garçon avec joie depuis les bras de son père.

_**« - Je dois partir parce que je vais arriver en retard à mon travail. »**_ Mais à aucun des deux ne répondirent. **_« - Laissez-moi vous féliciter d'avoir un enfant aussi mignon. »_** Puis il s'éloigna à toute vitesse.

Quand ils purent finalement réagir, le jeune homme était déjà parti, Yuki était surpris et intrigué tandis qu'Inoue était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

_**« - Tu… Tu as vu ça ? »**_ L'écrivain hocha la tête

_**« - Bon sang, qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ici ? »**_ Demanda-t-il à haute voix tandis qu'il observait le chemin qu'avait pris cet inconnu.

**Résumé du prochain chapitre.**

_**Le premier jour de classe de Rikku commence, Yuki et Shuichi se rencontrent à nouveau mais pour l'écrivain, le nouveau professeur de son fils ne lui inspire pas confiance donc il décide d'enquêter un peu sur la vie personnelle du professeur mais il y a une certaine personne qui ne le lui permettra pas. **_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Titre : **_Ma vie à tes côtés

_**Auteur : **_Yuna-san

_**Traductrice :**_ Hissha

_**Nombre de chapitres espagnols : **_15 sur ?

_**Nombre de chapitres traduits :**_ 15 sur ?

_**Genre : **_UA, Romance yaoï, prise de tête….

_**Couple :**_ Shuichi x Yuki

_**Disclamer :**_Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement à Maki Murakami, et la fic appartient à Yuna-Eiri, et moi, ben je ne fais que traduire.

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à momo974 ; mali ; Celianne ; Shindell ; MahOrO et blue tea._**

**Ma vie à tes côtés**

**Par : Yuna-Eiri**

**Chapitre 2**

_**« - Je suis là. »**_ S'écria le jeune homme en arrivant, stoppant sa course et s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration, il était arrivé à temps puisque la sonnerie qui indiquait le début des classes n'allait pas tarder à sonner d'ici quelques secondes.

Cependant, le jeune homme entendit un "clic" qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien, il se tourna lentement et se retrouva avec un magnum de couleur noire braqué sur lui, tenu par un homme blond aux yeux bleus que l'observait, les yeux pleins de menaces.

_**« **__**- Good morning professor…does not think that a little arrives late? »**_ Le jeune homme eut une goutte de sueur qui apparut au-dessus de sa tête.

_**« - Bonjour aussi K. »**_

_**« - Tu arrives tard. »**_ Dit-il en braquant l'arme à feu sur le front du jeune homme aux yeux améthyste.

_**« - Ben oui, j'ai eu un... petit contretemps. »**_

_**« - Bien sûr, dormir plus longtemps est un grand contretemps Shuichi... tu devrais donner l'exemple après tout tu es... »**_

_**« - Un professeur, et tu ne devrais en outre pas déambuler dans les couloirs avec cette chose…. »**_ Fit-il en indiquant le magnum._** « - ….dans la main, des enfants pourraient te voir et le répéter à leurs parents qui porteraient plaintes et t'envoyer en prison pour port d'armes à feu dans une institution pour enfants. »**_

_**« - Oui, oui. »**_ Dit-il en gardant sa possession adorée en main. _**« - Tu crois pas que tu exagères beaucoup les choses ? »**_

_**« - Si c'est toi qui le dit. »**_ Et il soupira. _**« - Bon je vais dans ma classe. »**_

_**« **__**- I will be watching you. »**_ Le jeune homme aux cheveux rose se contenta seulement de sourire et se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de classe, tandis qu'il marchait il se rappela ce qui s'était passé dans le parc, cet enfant qui avait été si heureux en retrouvant ses parents qui se préoccupaient de son bien-être... il avait ressenti de l'envie, lui n'avait jamais su ce que ça signifiait d'avoir une famille, il avait des amis mais ce n'était pas la même chose.  
Puis tout à coup, de beaux yeux de couleur ambre lui vinrent alors à l'esprit, il rougit légèrement en pensant à cet homme… jamais dans sa vie il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi mystérieux et sexy à la fois, élégant et... non….. Qu'était-il en train de penser ? Un peu plus rouge, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche en essayant de chasser ces idées de sa tête, le blond était un homme marié, avec une magnifique épouse et un fils, il devrait se sentir honteux de penser à de telles bêtises.

* * *

Vers les deux heures de l'après-midi, Yuki et Inoue rentrèrent enfin dans l'appartement de l'écrivain, Rikku s'étant endormi dans les bras de son père dû au fait que les enfants sont rapidement fatigués en étant hors de la maison en plein air, pendant que la jeune femme alla déposer les achats de demain ainsi que tout ce qui était nécessaire pour la maison, Yuki emmena l'enfant dans sa chambre pour ensuite retourner près de sa belle-sœur qui se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de préparer quelque chose à boire, la chaleur était insupportable à ces moments de la journée et ils étaient trop fatigués.

_**« - En définitive ma carte de crédit court trop de danger avec toi. »**_ Dit-il tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé du salon.

_**« - Ne te plains pas... après tout, c'était nécessaire. »**_ Fit la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce avec un plateau dans les mains qui contenait deux verres avec du jus orange et des glaçons. _**« - En outre je ne t'ai rien dit quand tu as acheté ce stupide sofa français.**_ » Et elle posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sur une petite table au centre, prit un des verres pour le remplir et le tendit ensuite au romancier qui l'accepta avec une moue d'ennui.

_**« - J'aurais préféré une bière. »**_

_**« - Tu as des habitudes très mauvaises cher beau-frère. »**_ Réprimanda la brune en s'asseyant à côté du blond qui prit une expression plus sérieuse qu'en temps normal en en regardant vers la chambre. _**« - Tu continues à penser à ce qui est arrivé ce matin ? »**_ Eiri se contenta d'acquiescer avec la tête. _**« - C'est étrange... Pourquoi crois-tu que mon neveu se soit comporté de cette manière avec un parfait inconnu ? »**_

_**« - Je ne sais pas. »**_

_**« - Eiri... je pense à une chose… »**_ Fit la jeune femme avec une voix adulte et sérieuse, le blond l'observa avec beaucoup d'intérêt. _**« - Il était très mignon, tu ne trouves pas ? »**_ Le blond eut une goutte de sueur sur la tempe tandis qu'il observait une Inoue entourée d'un millier de cœur flottant autour d'elle.

_**« - Inoue... je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es complètement idiote. »**_ La brune sourit.

_**« - Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas... Au fait, as-tu trouvé une école pour Rikku ? »**_

_**« - Oui... Tohma m'a aidé pour cela, c'est l'une des meilleures écoles du Japon... mais je crois qu'il faut que je voie ça pour y croire. »**_

_**« - Je m'en doute. »**_ Dit-elle. _**« - Quand y va-t-il ? »**_

_**« - Après-demain. »**_ Eiri observa les yeux larmoyants de sa belle-sœur. _**« - Je ne pense pas que tu puisses venir, après avoir laissé le petit là-bas, j'ai une réunion très importante avec mon avocate... tu sais, je dois parler avec elle à propos de la tutelle de mon fils... je ne veux pas que ta sœur puisse un jour me l'enlever. » **_Inoue sourit. _**« - Quoi ? »**_

_**« - Tu es un bon père Eiri. » **_Elle se leva pour aller dans sa chambre. _**« Tu salueras Kaori de ma part. »**_

****

* * *

****

_**Deux jours plus tard, huit heures trente du matin.**_

Shuichi observa sa montre pour la troisième fois, déjà vingt minutes que les classes avaient commencé, il était quelque peu nerveux, mais il arrivait à le camoufler parfaitement bien, aujourd'hui, il rencontrerait enfin son nouvel élève ainsi que son père. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi nerveux ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, pourtant il avait déjà reçu plusieurs des élèves nouvellement inscrit... étaient-ils en retard parce que quelque chose de mauvais était arrivé ? Regardant de nouveau sa montre, il eut un soupir résigné et pensa que personne ne viendrait et décida de s'en aller.

_**« - Excusez-moi. »**_ Shuichi se retourna pour voir un homme entièrement habillé de noir, qui tenait la main d'un Rikku tout mignon avec son petit sac à dos, ils furent tous surpris, ne s'attendant pas à se revoir à nouveau.

Shuichi sentit le regard de l'écrivain l'observer attentivement avec ces yeux couleur ambre qu'il possédait, mais c'était un professionnel et il n'aimait pas mélanger les affaires de son travail avec sa vie personnelle, donc il respira un bon coup et fit donc son travail.

_**« - Bonjour. »**_ Salua gentiment le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. _**« - Je suppose que vous devez être Yuki Eiri. »**_ L'homme aux yeux ambrés acquiesça. _**« - Mon nom est Shuichi Sindou, je suis enchanté de vous connaître. »**_ Le professeur se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant. _**« - Bonjour Rikku... je t'ai dit que nous nous reverrons à nouveau tu t'en rappelles ? »**_ Le petit garçon hocha la tête. _**« - Bien. »**_ Puis il se releva. _**« - Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. »**_ Et il commença à se diriger vers l'intérieur de l'institution.

Il suivait le jeune homme aux cheveux rose qui leur expliquait chacune des normes de cette école, mais en réalité Yuki n'y portait aucune attention, il était quelque peu consterné. Pourquoi ce garçon agissait comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu ?... ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a deux jours et il serait plus logique qu'il lui dise quelque chose à ce sujet mais il l'avait ignoré... cela le surpris... et pas beaucoup de personnes arrivait à le surprendre de cette manière

_**« - Monsieur... vous allez bien ? »**_

_**« - Hein ? »**_ Yuki était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé d'écouter et de marcher. _**« - Oui, je vais bien. »**_ Le professeur aux yeux améthyste sourit.

_**« - Comme je le disais, l'école est composée d'une piscine, pas très grande ni très profonde, afin de d'offrir une thérapie plus effective aux enfants... seulement nous ne l'utilisons qu'en été quand les conditions climatiques le permette... l'autre règle très importante est la ponctualité, donc essayez d'arriver un peu plus tôt s'il vous plaît. »**_

_**« - Je le prendrais en considération, merci. »**_ Dit-il, un peu froissé, puis quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une salle de classe.

_**« - Nous voici arrivés. »**_ Dit-il avec un sourire chaud. _**« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous laissez votre fils entre de très bonnes mains. »**_ Puis il tendit la main à Rikku et ce dernier la prit sans hésitation. _**« - Dis au revoir à ton papa, Rikku. »**_ Et il agita un peu sa main pour que l'enfant l'imite, ce qu'il fit. _**« - Passez une bonne journée. »**_ Puis ils rentrèrent dans la classe.

Le blond observa un moment par la porte qui avait été laissée ouverte par le jeune homme aux cheveux rose, c'est pourquoi il observait les nombreux enfants et le jeune homme mais... il y avait quelque chose là-dedans qu'il n'aimait pas, il ne savait pas précisément ce que c'était mais il avait ce sentiment, il devait savoir en savoir plus sur les mains entre lesquelles se trouvait son fils.

* * *

_**« - Faites-le entrer. »**_ Ordonna un certain jeune homme blond aux yeux émeraudes à travers un interphone, et quelques secondes seconde plus tard, il put voir le célèbre écrivain Yuki Eiri pénétrer dans son bureau. _**« - Bonjour cher beau-frère. »**_ Le salua-t-il avec un sourire sur le visage.

_**« - Arrête ces idioties Tohma. »**_

_**« - Ce n'est qu'une simple forme de salutation. »**_ Répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. _**« - Assis-toi, je t'en prie. »**_ Le blond acquiesça et il s'installa sur une des chaises confortables qui étaient face au bureau de son beau-frère. _**« - Bien... tu veux boire quelque chose ? »**_ L'homme aux yeux ambrés refusa d'un geste de la main._** « - Comment ça a été ? »**_ Demanda-t-il avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

_**« - Régler. »**_

_**« - Et mon neveu ?... je dois imaginer qu'il est à l'école maintenant. »**_

_**« - Oui... je l'y ai déposé. »**_

_**« - Et alors ? »**_

_**« - C'était bref parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps mais... le professeur ne m'a pas vraiment plu. »**_ Tohma en fut assez étonné.

_**« - A-t-il une tête de psychopathe ou quelque chose dans ce style ? »**_

_**« - Ne joue pas à ça avec moi... »**_ Lui reprocha l'écrivain d'une voix grave.

_**« - Allons... »**_ Et il s'installa confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise. _**« - Pourquoi dis-tu cela d'une personne que tu as seulement vu une fois ? »**_

_**« - Deux. »**_ Dit-il tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette.

_**« - Deux ? »**_ Fit Tohma étonné.

_**« - Oublie, c'est quelque chose d'idiot et je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie de te le dire. »**_

_**« - Très bien, très bien. »**_ Fit-il en levant les mains devant lui comme pour se protéger de l'écrivain. _**«**_ _**- Mais tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? »**_ Le sérieux sur le visage de son beau-frère le fit soupirer. _**« - Eiri tu es si susceptible. Pourquoi ne cesses-tu donc pas de penser que tout le monde veut te faire du mal ? Ce qu'il s'est passé avec... Elle, t'a beaucoup affecté, mais tu ne crois pas que tu devras à nouveau refaire ta vie ? »**_

_**« - Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. »**_

_**« - Peut-être, mais nous nous inquiétons pour toi et ton enfant. »**_

_**« - Je ne suis pas venu parler de cette affaire avec toi, donc tu m'aides ou pas ? »**_ Segushi soupira à nouveau.

_**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »**_

_**« - Que tu fasses des recherches, je veux tout savoir sur sa vie. »**_

_**« - Dis-moi son nom. »**_ Dit-il en prenant un stylo et un post-il, prêt à marquer le nom de ce professeur.

_**« - Shuichi Shindou. »**_ Puis le jeune homme aux yeux ambré regarda avec doute son beau-frère qui avait laissé tomber le stylo et qui avait commencé à rire, ce qui provoqua un peu la colère d'Eiri.

_**« - Qu'y a-t'il d'aussi amusant ? »**_

_**« - Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... c'est seulement que…. ha, ha, ha »**_

_**« - Comportes-toi normalement, veux-tu ? »**_

_**« - Ne t'énerve pas. »**_ Dit-il avec un grand sourire. _**« - Eiri je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire ce que tu me demande. »**_ Yuki se contenta de froncer les sourcils, devant ceci Tohma posa ses bras sur son bureau en acajou. _**« - Ecoute, j'ai une grande estime pour ce garçon, donc je renonce à ces recherches. »**_

_**« - Tu le connais ? »**_

_**« - Bien sûr que oui. »**_ Et il lui sourit à nouveau. _**« - Disons que c'est un peu comme mon... protégé. »**_

_**« - Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu jeune pour être professeur ? »**_

**_« -_ _Oui, il est jeune mais je t'assure qu'il a les capacités suffisantes pour travailler dans cette école et ne t'inquiète pas pour Rikku il ne peut pas être entre de meilleure mains. »_** Yuki fit une moue de colère, le visage de Tohma retrouva alors tout son sérieux et son regard se durcit. _**« - Écoute Eiri, tu fais partie de ma famille et je t'estime beaucoup mais... je vais quand même te dire ça d'une manière gentille, ce garçon a enfin une bonne stabilité émotionnelle et je ne veux pas que tu te serves de lui, Shuichi est une bonne personne,**_ _**donc, si j'apprends que tu as fais une telle chose, je commettrais un acte illégal. »**_

_**« - Oui, oui, comme tu veux. »**_ Dit-il en se mettant debout. _**« - Salue Mika de ma part. »**_ Puis il sortit du bureau de son beau-frère avec le visage qu'il avait quand il était en colère.

* * *

Il commençait à être désespéré, Rikku était assis à côté de lui, et l'heure du repas était presque déjà passé, Shuichi avait terminé sa journée et le père de l'enfant ne daignait pas encore arriver, il était presque huit heures du soir et il n'y avait aucune signe de l'écrivain, l'école était déjà déserte... vraiment... cet homme n'était pas très responsable, alors qu'il lui avait clairement informé de l'heure de sortie le matin même, s'il n'arrivait pas très rapidement, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses n'aurait pas plus qu'à le ramener jusqu'à sa maison.  
Avec fatigue il se leva, il prit son sac à dos dans lequel il rangeait tout son matériel et prit la petite main de l'enfant pour marcher dans la direction de la sortie, c'est alors qu'il vit une Mercedes Benz de couleur rouge se garer en trombe près d'eux et un certain écrivain blond sortait du véhicule.

_**« - Papa. »**_ Et l'homme aux yeux ambrés s'agenouilla pour recevoir son fils dans ses bras, quand il vit le jeune homme aux cheveux rose, il prit un air contrit.

_**« - Vous êtes en retard... trop on dirait, tous les enfants sont déjà tous rentrés chez eux. »**_

_**« - Oui, j'ai vu... vous savez ? J'ai aussi un travail dont je dois s'occuper. »**_

_**« - Mais vous ne croyez pas que votre fils est beaucoup plus important que le travail ? »**_

_**« - Vous ne pouvez pas dire cela... vous n'avez pas d'enfant. » **_

En voyant la tête de Shuichi devant ce commentaire, il était évident qu'il en avait été blessé.

_**« - Peut-être... peut-être que je n'en ai pas... mais je m'occupe d'eux tous les jours et je sais parfaitement bien comment ils réagissent et ce qu'ils pensent, vous en avez plus à en apprendre que moi... Bonne nuit. »**_ Sur ce, il commença à s'éloigner.

Comment avait-il pu avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi grossier ? Cet homme n'avait pas une seule pincée d'éducation, au lieu de l'avoir remercié d'être resté avec son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne apparaître, il lui disait des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être... non seulement il était impoli, mais il était aussi grossier.  
Yuki remonta dans sa voiture d'un air mécontent, ce garçon savait comment irriter les personnes, mais il devait admettre qu'il était quelqu'un qui avait du cran pour lui dire cela en face... il attacha la ceinture de sécurité au petit garçon et ses yeux de félin observèrent le professeur aux cheveux roses qui s'était assis sur le banc pour attendre l'autobus, et en ravalant sa fierté, il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

_**« - Il est tard, vous n'allez pas rester seul ici. »**_

_**« - Et alors ? »**_ Demanda-t-il sans le regarder, et par sa voix il montrait qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

_**« - Non mais si quelque chose vous arrive, je ne veux pas avoir ce poids sur ma conscience. »**_ Il inspira et continua. _**« - Laissez-moi vous ramener jusqu'à chez vous. » **_Shuichi ne le regarda pas.

_**« - Je préférerais mille fois marcher. »**_ Répondit-il de manière froide et désintéressée, Yuki commençait à désespérer et un tic nerveux menaçait de se former dans son œil droit.

_**« - Je vous le propose de manière polie. »**_

_**- Et de la même manière, je rejette votre offre... je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans les familles à moins que cela ne soit vraiment nécessaire. »**_

_**« - Shuichi. »**_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rose tourna la tête en direction de Rikku qui avait parlé depuis la vitre entrouverte de la voiture, il vit le garçon sortir sa petite main comme pour tenter de l'atteindre, et le professeur soupira pour ensuite fermer les yeux avec résignation.

_**« - Très bien. »**_ Dit-il en se mettant debout pour suivre le blond, qui lui ouvrit la portière arrière pour le laisser entrer et quand le professeur fut à l'intérieur il l'a ferma, il s'installa ensuite derrière le volant.

Shuichi lui avait précisément indiqué là où il vivait mais ils n'avaient dit aucun mot pendant tout le trajet, Shuichi jouait avec ses pieds et comme Yuki ne pouvait pas détacher pas détacher son regard de la route, il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil au jeune homme aux améthyste par le biais du rétroviseur.

_**« - Quel âge avez-vous ? »**_

_**« - Quel est l'intérêt ? »**_

_**« - Ce n'est pas du tout agréable de répondre avec une autre question. »**_

_**« - 19 ans. »**_

_**« - C'est trop jeune pour que vous ayez déjà terminé votre cursus. »**_

_**« - Je suis rentré avec plusieurs années d'avance à l'université. »**_ Yuki se contenta de grogner.

_**« - Tournez à gauche. »**_ Le blond alla dans cette direction. _**« - Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? »**_

_**« - Non... je suis originaire de Londres en Angleterre. »**_

_**« - Un Anglais ? » **_Dit-il presque dans un murmure. _**« - Je m'en suis douté à vos yeux et à vos cheveux, c'est rare ici. »**_

_**« - Je peux dire la même chose. »**_ Shuichi rougit. _**« - Pourquoi avez-vous décidé d'être professeur ? »**_ Demanda Yuki tandis qu'il garait la voiture devant une maison jolie et modeste que le jeune homme aux cheveux rose lui avait indiquée.

_**« - Ben... parce que... je ressemblais un peu à Rikku avant. »**_ Déclara-t-il avant de sortir rapidement de la voiture et entre en courant dans son logement, le blond fut assez étonné de la réaction du jeune homme. Comment ça il avait ressemblé à son fils ?... avec une interrogation de plus dans sa tête, il prit la direction de son appartement.

* * *

_**« - Vous voilà enfin. »**_ S'écria Inoue en souriant tandis qu'elle s'essuyait les mains sur le tablier de cuisine qu'elle portait autour de la taille_**. « - J'ai préparé le repas. »**_

_**« - Bien. »**_ Et Eiri se pencha pour enlever les chaussures de Rikku puis alla le déposer sur le canapé du salon, Yuki se débarrassa alors de son manteau, et alla l'accrocher au portemanteau.

_**« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?... tu as l'air bizarre. »**_

_**« - Je l'ai vu de nouveau. »**_ Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, et la brune le suivit.

_**« - Qui ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'intérêt, le blond prit une bière dans le réfrigérateur et la décapsula presque aussitôt.

_**« - Le garçon du parc. »**_ Inoue en fut très surprise.

_**« - Où ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle finalement.

_**« - Tu ne vas pas le croire mais c'est le nouveau professeur de Rikku. »**_

_**« - Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? »**_ Le blond nia avec la tête. _**« - Le monde est vraiment petit. »**_ Dit-elle en souriant, et il se dirigea vers un placard pour en sortir la vaisselle, (durant toute l'après-midi, elle avait rangé toutes les affaires à leurs places puisque sûrement l'écrivain n'aurait pas eu le temps de le faire)

_**« - Ne dis pas de bêtises...ce garçon ne me plait pas. »**_

_**« - Pourquoi ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle en déposant les assiettes sur la table.

_**« - Ne me dit pas que tu trouve ça normal ? »**_ Elle haussa les épaules. _**« - Dix-neuf ans, c'est trop jeune pour être professeur. »**_

_**« - Ben… »**_ Dit-elle en plaçant un doigt sous son menton. _**« - Peut-être qu'il a certaines facilités, il a l'air d'être très intelligent. »**_

_**« - De quel côté es-tu ? »**_ Demanda-t-il en déposant brusquement le pichet d'eau sur la table.

_**« - Ne t'énerve pas. »**_ Déclara simplement la jeune fille en regardant l'horloge qui se trouvait sur le mur de la cuisine. _**« - Au fait, pourquoi Rikku sort-il tellement tard de l'école ? »**_

_**« - Hem... il en est sortit depuis un petit moment. »**_

_**« - Eiri. »**_ Réprimanda la brune. _**« - Tu es irresponsable par moment. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si quelque chose de mal était arrivé à l'enfant ? »**_

_**« - Je sais mais j'ai été pris toute la journée. »**_

_**« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée ? »**_

_**« - J'ai oublié. »**_ La brune le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

_**« - Ton fils était toujours dans l'école quand es-tu arrivé ? »**_

_**« - Non, il était devant avec son professeur. »**_

_**« - Il est resté attendre avec lui ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle. _**« - C'est qu'il a un bon cœur. »**_

_**« - Ne le défends pas. »**_

_**« - Et pourquoi ça ? »**_ Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. _**« - Il a attendu patiemment que tu vienne chercher TON fils que tu avais abandonné. »**_ Elle fronça les sourcils. _**« - Nous allons faire une chose… »**_ Elle se plaça face au blond. _**« - A partir de demain moi j'emmènerais mon neveu à l'école et j'irais le chercher. » **_Déclara-t-elle et le blond sourit.

_**« - Merci. »**_ La brune se figea une seconde, et s'élança brusquement sur Yuki pour le serrer contre elle.

_**« - Eiri m'a remerciée… JE SUIS HEUREUSE. »**_ Et elle resserra encore plus son étreinte.

_**« - Tu m'étouffe.. »**_ Fit difficilement le romancier, et la brune se détacha de lui avec le sourire.

_**« - Je sais. »**_

_**« - Tu le sais… »**_ Dit-il en reprenant son souffle._** « - Mais ne recommence pas. »**_

_**« - Promis. » **_Dit-elle en levant sa main en signe de promesse. _**« - Allez, mangeons maintenant. »**_ Et elle se leva pour servir le repas, mais Yuki ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à ces jolis yeux améthystes, bien que ce garçon feignait d'être heureux, ses yeux disaient complètement le contraire puisqu'ils démontraient beaucoup de tristesse et surtout une profonde solitude. Pourquoi donc ? Il disait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, toutefois quand il l'avait revu à nouveau, il avait senti une chaleur très agréable dans la poitrine, il secoua un peu sa tête pour essayer de se sortir cette idée de son esprit. Pourquoi pensait-il à cela ?

_à suivre..._

* * *

**Résumé du prochain chapitre :**

**Yuki conçoit un plan pour en savoir un peu plus sur la vie de ce jeune homme aux cheveux roses, Inoue invite le professeur à sortir et Shuichi en est touché. Racontera-t-il son passé à la brune ou non ?**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Titre :**_Ma vie à tes côtés

_**Auteur :**_Yuna-san

_**Traductrice :**_Shali Maxwell

_**Nombre de chapitres espagnols : **_15 sur ?

_**Nombre de chapitres traduits :**_ 15 sur ?

_**Genre :**_UA, Romance yaoï, prise de tête, lemon….

_**Couple :**_ Shuichi x Yuki

_**Disclamer :**_Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement à Maki Murakami, et la fic appartient à Yuna-Eiri, et moi, ben je ne fais que traduire.

* * *

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à momo974 ; mali ; shunelodie et mahOrO. _**

**

* * *

**

**Ma vie à ton côté.**

**Par : Yuna - Eiri **

**Chapitre 3 **

_**« - Bonjour. »**_ Salua joyeusement la brune alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de classe du jeune homme aux cheveux rose, Shuichi en entendant la salutation se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les deux arrivants avec le sourire.

_**« - Bonjour... bonjour Rikku. »**_ L'enfant sourit. _**« - Vous arrivez tôt cette fois. »**_

_**« - Apparemment un peu trop tôt. »**_ Dit-elle en regardant aux alentours et eut une goutte au-dessus de la tête en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, Shuichi se baissa et caressa les cheveux blonds de l'enfant.

_**« - Votre époux devrait s'acheter une montre qui fonctionne vraiment puisque il est arrivé beaucoup trop tard hier. »**_

_**« - Mon... mon époux ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle avec un brin de surprise dans sa voix

_**« - Oui. »**_ En voyant le visage de confusion de la jeune femme, il continua. _**« - Il mesure environ un mètres quatre-vingt-six, il est blond, a mauvais caractère et c'est un... bon écrivain.**_ » Inoue sourit.

_**« - Ce n'est pas mon époux, c'est mon beau-frère. »**_

_**« - Ah…. Je suis désolé, j'ai déformé la réalité. »**_ Dit-il doucement, et elle se contenta de lui sourire pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave.

_**« - Rikku tu n'as pas quelque chose pour ton professeur ? »**_ L'enfant déposa son cartable au sol et fouilla dedans pour en sortir une pomme qu'il tendit au jeune homme.

Il en fut touché et se mit à la hauteur du garçon.

_**« - Merci. »**_ Il fut surpris quand l'enfant vint lui faire un câlin et il lui sourit quand Rikku s'éloigna de lui. Il se releva. _**« - Vous connaissez l'heure de fin des classes ? »**_ La brune sourit.

_**« - Bien sûr que oui... hem... professeur... »**_

_**« - Appelez-moi Shuichi. »**_

_**- Alors appelez-moi Inoue. »**_ Répliqua-t-elle en souriant. _**« - bon Shuichi, pourrais-je vous demander une petite faveur ? »**_

_**« - Bien sûr, si c'est dans mes cordes. »**_

_**« - Bien. »**_ Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua : _**« - Voilà, ça fait à peine deux jours que nous sommes arrivé en ville et... je me demandais si vous... vous vouliez bien me faire un peu visiter ?... Bien sûr, quand vous aurez du temps. »**_

_**« - Que pensez-vous de samedi ? »**_

_**« - Sérieusement ? »**_

_**« - Bien sûr... je n'ai rien à faire et puis je pense que ça sera très amusant. »**_ Et il lui sourit.

* * *

Inoue referma la porte de l'appartement qui appartenait à son sexy beau-frère, se déchaussa et se mit à la recherche de l'écrivain dans les pièces de la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve dans son bureau, confortablement installé sur une chaise en face de son ordinateur portable ouvert qui était posé sur un bureau en bois de chêne, elle entra sans demander l'autorisation au blond.

_**« - J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé. »**_

_**« - Parfait et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »**_ Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de son travail.

_**« - Qu'il acceptait... mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu projettes de faire avec ça. »**_

_**« - Je te l'ai déjà dit. »**_

_**« - Oui, oui, mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dois le faire ? »**_

_**« - Parce que ça ne l'aurait pas fait si c'est moi qui avait demandé. »**_

_**« - Ca n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée... ce devrais être "TOI" qui devrait mettre en pratique ce plan stupide. »**_ Yuki se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre qui donnait vers l'extérieur _**« - Eiri... »**_

_**« - Inoue j'ai besoin que tu m'aides avec ceci. »**_ La brune s'avança vers lui.

_**« - Ce garçon ne t'inspire pas confiance parce que ma sœur t'a... »**_

_**« - Non... tais-toi ! »**_ S'exclama-t-il avec une voix presque suppliante, et il se tourna vers sa belle-sœur. _**« - Quand sortez-vous tous les deux ? »**_

_**« - Demain. »**_ Et elle croisa les bras. _**« - Je n'aime pas du tout cette situation mais je veux bien t'aider... mais je fais ça seulement parce qu'il est joli garçon. »**_ Yuki sentit une goutte de sueur au-dessus de sa tête.

_**« - Merci... Si cet idiot de Tohma croit qu'il peut me faire peur, il se trompe complètement. »**_

_**« - Que vient faire Tohma dans cette affaire ? »**_

_**« - Ne t'en fais pas. »**_ Et il retourna s'installer face à son ordinateur pour reprendre son travail. _**« - Inoue dans un moment, des déménageurs viendront porter les meubles que nous avons acheté l'autre jour, pourrais-tu t'en occuper s'il vous plaît ? »**_

_**« - Bien sûr. »**_ Dit-elle en sortant du bureau.

* * *

**Samedi, dix-huit heures trente.**

_**« - Je suis prête. »**_ Dit-elle tandis qu'elle entrait dans le salon, Yuki avait l'enfant dans ses bras qui était profondément endormi. _**« - Comment tu me trouves ? »**_

_**« - Bien. »**_ Déclara-t-il de façon désintéressée mais Inoue était en réalité très jolie, elle portait un pantalon de couleur blanc assez serré, une blouse de couleur noire qui soulignait parfaitement les courbes de son corps, ses cheveux étaient maintenant en chignon par deux petits bâtonnets de couleur gris et son maquillage était assez léger. _**« - A quelle heure vient-il ? » **_Demanda-t-il au moment où la sonnette se fit entendre.

_**« - Maintenant. »**_ Dit-elle en souriant, et elle alla ouvrir la porte au jeune homme aux cheveux roses qui était habillé de manière fortuit (il avait un ensemble de couleur café foncé) qui était attirant mais innocent à la fois _**« - Bienvenu, entre. »**_ Le garçon aux yeux améthyste obéi, il enleva ses chaussures et en entra, il avança dans le couloir et se retrouva nez à nez avec un blond au regard perçant.

_**« - Bonjour. »**_ Salua-t-il mais Yuki ne lui répondit pas avec des mots, il se contenta seulement de faire un léger mouvement avec sa tête. _**« - Ho ! »**_ Et il s'approcha avec l'intention de voir un peu mieux l'enfant. _**« - Dommage qu'il soit endormi. »**_ Il se rendit ensuite compte qu'il était très proche de l'homme aux yeux ambrés puisque le parfum de Yuki lui envouta complètement les sens. _**« - Je… Je suis désolé. »**_

_**« - Bon… »**_ Intervint Inoue pour essayer d'aider un peu le garçon aux cheveux roses. _**« - Ce serait mieux que j'appelle un taxi. »**_

_**« - Non... ce n'est pas nécessaire. » **_Répondit Shuichi, encore un peu gêné. _**« - Je suis venu avec ma voiture. »**_

_**« - Sérieusement ? »**_ Demanda la jeune femme.

_**« - C'est celle qui est devant. »**_ Le brune se dirigea vers la fenêtre et put apercevoir une Ferrari de couleur noire.

_**« - C'est vraiment la tienne ? »**_ Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste acquiesça. _**« - Génial ! Je pourrais la conduire ? » **_Demanda-t-elle avec une expression suppliante.

_**« - Je ne sais pas... »**_

_**« - S'il te plaît, j'ai toujours voulu conduire une Ferrari. »**_

Yuki se renfrogna. Comme était-il possible qu'un professeur pouvait avoir une voiture aussi coûteuse ?

_**« - Quel âge as-tu ? »**_

_**« - Dix-sept ans. »**_ Le garçon aux yeux améthyste sourit.

_**« - Tu ne peux pas, tu es mineure. »**_ Inoue fit la moue. _**« Je suis désolé. »**_

_**« - Ce n'est pas grave, mais promet-moi que quand j'aurais obtenu mon permis, tu me la prêteras. »**_

_**« - On verra. »**_ Inoue prit alors la main du jeune garçon pour le trainait avec elle. _**« - Nous nous verrons plus tard Eiri. »**_

_**« - Au revoir. »**_

Et ils sortirent de l'appartement, Eiri soupira de soulagement, ce contact tellement proche qu'il avait eu avec ce garçon l'avait quelque peu gêné, mais grâce à cela, il avait pu mieux voir ces yeux améthystes qui l'attiraient fortement, et le blond fut surpris de penser à de telles choses, il secoua un peu sa tête pour essayer d'éloigner ces idées idiotes de son esprit, il avait beaucoup de travail à faire car dans une dizaine de jour, il devrait se rendre à une remise de prix et voudrait bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y assister. Il se leva du sofa et alla coucher l'enfant sur son lit.

* * *

Inoue passait une merveilleuse journée, Shuichi l'avait tout d'abord emmené dans un aquarium du centre-ville, ensuite dans une galerie d'art dans laquelle il y avait des tableaux de célèbres peintres japonais, ils étaient quelque peu étranges mais beaux à la fois, ils visitèrent aussi la tour de Tokyo et finalement le professeur l'invita à manger.

Ils arrivèrent tranquillement au restaurant qui appartenait à la femme de son meilleur ami et s'installèrent à l'une des meilleures tables de l'extérieur.

_**« - Waaaa... c'était amusant. »**_ Fit la jeune fille. _**« - Merci d'avoir accepter de m'accompagner ce soir. »**_

_**« - C'était un plaisir. »**_ Il sourit au moment où une serveuse s'approchait pour prendre leurs commandes.

_**« - Bonsoir Shuichi... Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »**_

_**« - Bonsoir, voyons pour ça sera... hummm…. un cocktail de fruits. Et toi ?**_ » Demanda-t-il à la brune.

_**« - Hummm. »**_ Elle plaça un doigt sous son menton. _**« - La même chose s'il vous plaît. »**_

_**« - Je vous apporte ça. »**_ Leur dit gentiment la serveuse, et elle s'éloigna.

_**« - Le restaurant de ton amie est très joli. »**_

_**« - Oui, c'est dommage qu'ils ne soient pas là, sinon je te les aurais présenté. »**_

_**« - J'aurais été heureuse de les connaître. »**_ Puis elle plaça les bras autour d'elle, il commençait à faire froid et la fille n'était pas assez couverte. _**« – Mon dieu... je ne pensais pas que les nuits seraient aussi froide comparé à la journée. »**_

_**« - Le climat change beaucoup. » **_Et il enleva sa veste pour la tendre à la brune.

_**« - Mais et toi ? »**_

_**« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien. »**_ Dit-il tandis qu'il offrait son vêtement, la jeune fille s'en saisit et se leva pour l'enfiler, puis quand il se rassit, Shuichi demanda :_** « - Et dis-moi Inoue toi aussi tu es anglaise ? »**_

_**« - En partie... mes parents sont japonais mais pour des raisons professionnelles, ma famille à déménager à Londres et j'y suis née. »**_

_**« - J'ai visité une fois cette belle ville mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour en voir autant que je l'aurais voulu. »**_

_**« - Et bien si un jour tu y retourne, prévins-moi, je te ferais tout visiter en un tour de main. »**_ Shuichi sourit.

_**« - Tu as des frères et sœur ? «**_ La jeune fille acquiesça.

_**« - Je suis la petite dernière, mon frère aîné est médecin, ma sœur... et bien… »**_ Son visage s'assombrit un peu.

_**« - C'est l'ex-femme de Yuki, n'est-ce pas ? »**_ La brune acquiesça.

_**« - Notre mère est morte quand j'avais six ans et mon père ne pouvais pas nous accorder beaucoup d'attention à cause de son travail, alors ma soeur a été très mal élevée, elle est devenue vaniteuse, frivole et matérialiste... à la fin elle faisait toujours du mal à ceux qu'elle ne voulait plus approcher, Eiri était amoureux d'elle et ils se sont mariés et le produit de cette relation a été mon neveu. »**_

_**« - Je suppose qu'avoir des frères doit être fantastique. »**_

_**« - Tu es fils unique ? »**_ Shuichi nia de la tête.

_**« - J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat, et ce n'était pas un lieu idéal. »**_ Et il sourit avec tristesse _**« - Personne ne voulait m'adopter parce que j'étais très différent des autres enfants. »**_

_**« - C'est très cruel. »**_

_**« - Oui, mais c'est la vie... »**_ Et il soupira. _**« - En quelle classe es-tu ? »**_ Demanda-t-il en changeant rapidement de sujet, il ne voulait pas continuer à parler de telles choses.

_**« - Je suis en terminal au lycée et pense me lancer dans des études de Communication. »**_

_**« - C'est une bonne carrière. »**_ Dit-il en lui souriant. _**« - Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »**_

_**« - Tu viens de le faire, mais vas-y. »**_

_**« - Rikku se comporte-t-il ainsi à cause de sa mère ? »**_ Inoue fut surprise devant la question mais acquiesça.

_**« - Oui, mais je crois que je ne suis pas la personne la plus approprié pour parler de tout cela. »**_

_**« - Je comprends, tu aurais surement des ennuis avec ton beau-frère s'il savait que tu m'as dit quelque chose à ce sujet. »**_

_**« - Yep... mais tu sais, malgré son air bougon, c'est une bonne personne, et il est adorable avec son fils ! »**_

_**« - J'imagine que oui. »**_ Il lança un coup d'œil à sa montre. _**« - Je ferais mieux de te ramener chez toi. »**_ Dit-il en déposant de l'argent sur la table et en se levant.

_**« - D'accord. »**_ Dit-elle de manière un peu plus joyeuse.

* * *

**Quelques instants plus tard...**

Inoue rentra à l'appartement un peu fatiguée, elle se dirigea vers le bureau où généralement son beau-frère y passait des heures et des heures sans en sortir, avec douceur elle frappa à la porte et un "entre" se fit entendre et la brune ouvrit la porte. Elle se dirigea vers un petit sofa qui n'était pas là le jour précédent et retira les baguettes de ces cheveux, soupirant de fatigue tandis que ces cheveux tombaient librement sur ses épaules.

_**« - Comment ça s'est passé ? »**_ Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il cessait d'écrire et qu'il l'observait avec un intérêt vif.

_**« -…Je me suis très bien amusé. »**_ Répondit Inoue et son sourire s'agrandit.

_**« - Va droit au but et dis-moi tout ce qu'il t'a dit. »**_

_**« - Ben nous sommes allés dans différents lieux, mais en réalité il ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de sa vie. »**_ Eiri lui adressa un regard noir. _**« - Que voulais-tu ? Il n'allait pas tout me raconter aussi facilement dès le premier rendez-vous ! »**_ Elle soupira et continua : _**« - La seule chose qu'il m'a dite c'est qu'il n'a plus de famille et que ses seuls amis sont Hiroshi Nakano et son épouse. »**_

_« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas mentionné Tohma ? »_ Pensa le blond. _**« - Cela ne me sert à rien. »**_

_**« - Je sais, mais je te promets que j'essaierais de gagner sa confiance. »**_ La jeune fille rougit quelque peu. _**« - La semaine prochaine, nous sortons de nouveau ensemble. »**_

_**« - C'est bien... »**_

_**« - Je crois... je crois que je l'aime bien. »**_ Yuki abandonna ce qu'il faisait et observa sa belle-sœur qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, et sans savoir pourquoi, cela le mit de mauvaise humeur.

_**« - Et en quoi ça m'importe ?... Fais ce que tu veux avec lui si ça te fait plaisir, mais fais ce que je tai demandé. »**_ Inoue rougit.

_**« - Comment peux-tu dire cela ? » **_

Le blond l'ignora et éteignit son PC portatif avant de le fermer.

_**« - Je vais me coucher. »**_ Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. _**« - J'espère que tu feras la même chose. »**_

_**« - Ne sois pas aussi grognon. »**_ Le réprimanda-t-elle en suivant l'écrivain.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Yuki était confortablement installé dans son lit, Rikku était complètement endormi à quelques centimètres de lui, mais lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Etait-ce parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que ces deux-là puisse se lier ?... Il soupira et chassa ses pensées, il observa son fils tandis qu'il retirait quelques mèches du visage du petit... il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère qui était une... Soudain, une idée germa dans sa tête et la crainte l'envahit, et cela l'empêcha de dormir pour le restant de la nuit.

* * *

**Lundi, onze heures du matin**

L'écrivain arriva à l'institution où étudiait son seul fils, et se dirigea vers la direction pour pouvoir parler avec le directeur, quand il demanda à le voir, la secrétaire lui dit qu'il n'était pas là, mais que le directeur adjoint pouvait le recevoir et après l'avoir annoncé, il se dirigea vers le bureau.

_**« - Bonjour. »**_ Dit K tandis qu'il lui désignait un siège, mais le blond préféra rester debout. _**« - Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »**_

_**« - J'ai besoin de parler avec le directeur. »**_

_**« - Je m'en doute, mais vous pouvez m'en parler, notre directeur se trouve hors de la ville. »**_ Yuki l'assassina du regard. _**« - je dis la vérité. »**_

_**« - Bien... alors je voudrais parler avec le professeur de mon fils, son nom est Shuichi Shindou. »**_

_**« - Il est en ce moment en thérapie avec les enfants dans la cour arrière. »**_ Il prit alors le téléphone qui était à sa droite. _**« - Misao, venez un moment, s'il vous plaît. »**_

_**« - J'arrive. »**_ Quelques secondes plus tard, la secrétaire entra dans le bureau de l'américain.

_**« - Pourrais-tu guider ce monsieur à la piscine s'il vous plaît ? »**_

_**« - Avec plaisir... suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. »**_ Yuki ne put qu'obéir. La secrétaire le guida ensuite à travers l'école vers l'endroit que son patron avait mentionné. _**« - C'est là. »**_ Dit-elle en indiquant l'endroit où se trouvaient les enfants.

_**« - Merci. »**_ La femme s'en alla et le romancier commença à s'approcher là où se trouvait son fils, personne ne l'avait vu apparemment puisqu'ils étaient trop concentrés sur les exercices que le jeune homme aux cheveux rose leur ordonnait. _**« - Ejem. »**_ Toussota-t-il attirant ainsi l'attention du professeur.

_**« - Bonjour... en quel honneur j'ai droit à votre visite ? »**_ Yuki fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il agissait à nouveau comme s'il ne le connaissait pas et qu'il n'était jamais venu chez lui, ce la l'énervait.

_**« - J'ai besoin de parler d'une affaire très importante avec vous. »**_

_**« - Bien sûr... très bien les enfants il est l'heure de sortir de sortir de l'eau. »**_ Déclara-t-il, et il s'approcha du bord avec l'intention de les aider à sortir de l'eau, Yuki s'offrit alors le luxe d'observer un peu plus le professeur, il était vraiment mignon, et ses cheveux brillaient légèrement à cause de l'humidité et quelques mèches étaient collées à son front. _**« - Prenez les serviettes et attendez un moment. »**_ Ordonna-t-il doucement aux enfants tandis qu'il leur donnait des serviettes de différentes couleurs. Rikku s'approcha de son père et tendit les bras dans sa direction, le blond se contenta de s'agenouiller et de lui sécher les cheveux avec la serviette qu'utilisait son fils.

_**« - Va jouer un instant. »**_ L'enfant acquiesça et s'éloignant en courant.

_**« - Vous me disiez ? »**_ Fit le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur un petit banc et commençait à se sécher les jambes, Yuki sentit sa gorge s'assécher en s'approchant de Shuichi, il ne pouvait même pas détacher le yeux des jambes du professeur et avait envie de prendre le morceau de tissu pour le faire lui-même, il s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de rester impassible.

_**« - La raison de ma visite est pour parler de quelque chose de très important. »**_

_**« - Vous me l'avait déjà dit. »**_ Fit le professeur en se levant et laissant la serviette sur le banc.

_**« - C'est au sujet de la mère de Rikku. »**_ Et le jeune homme aux cheveux rose le fixa avec beaucoup d'attention en entendant ceci. _**« - En aucune circonstance je voudrait qu'elle voit l'enfant. »**_

_**« - Pourquoi ? »**_

_**« - Ca ne vous regarde pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle l'approche, un point c'est tout. »**_ Déclara-t-il sèchement, puis il sortit de l'intérieur de son manteau une photographie de la femme en question pour la montrer au professeur. _**« - Son nom est Mei, et je pense qu'un jour elle va revenir et vouloir prendre mon fils. »**_

_**« - C'est pour ça que vous me le dites ? »**_ Demanda-t-il en observant attentivement la photo. _**« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me chargerais personnellement de veiller à ce que l'enfant parte seulement avec vous ou avec Inoue. »**_ Et il sourit. _**« - Si cela est tout, je me retire... avec votre autorisation. »**_ Il se détourna avec l'intention de s'éloigner mais Yuki sans savoir précisément pourquoi, le retint par le poignet, l'homme aux yeux améthyste se retourna, un peu surpris.

_**« - Je suis fatigué de votre manière d'agir. »**_

_**« - Je ne vois pas ce à quoi vous vous réfèrez. »**_

_**« - Tu agis comme si nous ne nous étions jamais vus avant... tes parents ne t'ont pas enseigné que cela pouvait être malpoli ? »**_

_**« - Nous nous tutoyons à présent ? »**_ Demanda-t-il nerveusement, le regard que le blond lui adressait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. _**« - Je vais vous demander de me lâcher, vous me faites mal. » **_Mais Yuki n'obéit pas, Shuichi voulu alors se dégager de lui-même mais étant donné l'humidité du sol, il glissa brusquement en arrière, entrainant le blond avec lui, et ils tombèrent dans la piscine.

Ils étaient plus que mouillés, ils pouvaient presque sentir la respiration de l'autre alors que leurs visages étaient plus que près... en tombant, l'eau avait amorti la chute et Yuki s'était retrouvé sur le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. **(1)**

Les prunelles dorées se fondirent dans les améthyste durant quelques minutes, Shuichi était complètement rouge.

_**« - Bien... regarde ce que tu as fait. »**_ Dit-il mais ne fit aucun geste pour se déplacer.

_**« - Hem... Po... po… pourriez-vous retirer votre genou s'il vous plaît... »**_ Balbutia-t-il en regardant vers le bas, Yuki avait son genou près de "LA zone". Devant ce commentaire le blond devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate... imité par Shuichi.

Ils finirent par sortir tous les deux la piscine et le blond commença à enlever ses vêtements puisqu'ils étaient complètement mouillés, Shuichi eut du mal à détourner le regard, la chemise que l'écrivain portait complètement collée à son torse.

_**« - Génial... dans une heure j'ai une conférence de presse. »**_ Le professeur prit une serviette sèche et la lança à l'écrivain.

_**« - Venez un moment. »**_

Un instant plus tard, Shuichi et Yuki se trouvaient dans la petite blanchisserie que possédait l'école, le professeur avait déjà changé de vêtement tandis que le blond portait un peignoir blanc en attendant que ses affaires sèches.

_**« - Nous avons toujours une conversation en suspens. »**_

_**« - Je m'en souviens. »**_ Dit-il hautainement sans le regarder.

_**« - Tu as du caractère. »**_

_**« - Et vous êtes aigri. »**_ Yuki fronça les sourcils. _**« - C'est la vérité. »**_

_**« - Parce que toi tu es tout le contraire, je vois que tu es un enfant qui a été trop gâté par ses parents et protégée par tous. »**_ Shuichi serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures.

_**« - Vous ne savez rien sur moi, je ne crois pas que vous puissiez comprendre ce que ça signifie d'être seul dans ce monde... Et a en croire les comparaisons, je crois que ce n'est pas moi qui ait été le plus gâté. »**_ Puis lança un regard noir au blond, il partit sans demander son reste.

A suivre...

_**Résumé du prochain chapitre :**_

_**Yuki sera-t-il jaloux ?... la grande remise du prix au meilleur écrivain de l'année est arrivée, Shuichi est un des invités d'honneur, et Inoue danse avec lui et le blond ne comprend pas les nouveaux sentiments qui apparaissent en lui. Continuera-t-il à les ignorer ou y cédera-t-il ?**_

**(1)**** Je rappelle que dans le chapitre précédent, Shuichi explique que la piscine n'est pas profonde (faites pour des enfants de maternelles presque) donc je pense qu'elle s'approche plus d'une pataugeoire, donc ils peuvent tenir en position allongé mais relevé sur les coudes.**

* * *

Annonce spéciale (évitez de me jeter des tomates s'il vous plait XD) :

_Avis à tous les fans de Tokio Hotel qui passeront par là et qui habitent aux environs de Bordeaux._

Cette pétition a été mise en ligne pour que notre groupe préféré revienne aire un concert à Bordeaux lors de leur mini tournée prévue en 2008, si nous récoltons suffisamment de signature, notre ville a beaucoup de chance de faire partie des villes surprises

Mais les autres ont pris beaucoup d'avance et nous manquons de signature, alors s'il vous plait, allez signer

http // petition-th-bordeaux .skyrock .com/ (sans les espaces)

Et pour ceux qui sont pas fans, mais qui veulent faire un petit geste amical envers moi XD je vous invite à faire de même s'il vous plait chibi eyes   



	4. Chapitre 4

_**Titre :**_Ma vie à tes côtés

_**Auteur :**_Yuna-san

_**Traductrice :**_ Hissha

_**Nombre de chapitres espagnols : **_15 sur ?

_**Nombre de chapitres traduits :**_ 15 sur ?

_**Genre : **_UA, Romance yaoï, prise de tête, lemon….

_**Couple :**_ Shuichi x Yuki

_**Disclamer :**_Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement à Maki Murakami, et la fic appartient à Yuna-Eiri, et moi, ben je ne fais que traduire.

**Ma vie à tes côtés**

**Par : Yuna-Eiri**

**Chapitre 4**

Shuichi se retourna pour la quatrième fois dans son lit, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas s'endormir puisque les mots prononcés par l'écrivain résonnaient encore dans sa tête, il aurait voulu avoir une gentille famille avec des parents qui l'aimerait, et beaucoup de frère et sœur... mais la réalité avait été différente de tout ça, et il avait dû murir beaucoup trop tôt, il n'avait pas profité de son enfance.  
Son adolescence... c'était une étape de sa vie qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup se souvenir puisque la majorité de ses souvenirs étaient des événements trop amères, il observa attentivement le plafond blanc de sa chambre, bien sûr, il avait réussi à avoir un travail qu'il aimait beaucoup, il aidait des personnes et c'était important pour lui, il ferma les yeux et l'image du célèbre écrivain revint hanter ses pensées, il avait bien vu que c'était une personne au caractère très difficile (et il en avait fait les frais) mais... cet homme devait aussi tellement souffrir, élever seul un enfant et un divorce qui laissait des marques qui seraient surement très durs à effacés, puis il repensa à l'incident de la piscine. Il avait aimé l'avoir aussi près et sentir son souffle sur sa peau mouillée et... une seconde ! A quoi diable pensait-il ? Il était deux heures trente du matin et il était éveillé, en train de penser comme un idiot à des choses avec le père d'un de ses élèves... ce n'était pas possible, un peu frustré il se recouvrit complètement avec les draps.

* * *

**Le matin**

_**« - JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLEZ ! »**_ S'écria Shuichi de manière puérile en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

_**« - Tu dois aller, puisque notre honorable directeur n'est pas "disponible". »**_

_**« - Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ? »**_

_**« - Parce que je dois m'entretenir avec les inspecteurs du travail. »**_ Puis K sortit de son tiroir son fidèle ami. _**« - Sinon je te transforme en passoire. »**_ Shuichi palit en voyant cet objet se coller à son front. _**« - it is a good reason you do not create ? »**_

**_« - Oui, une très bonne raison. »_** Et il rigola de manière idiote.

_**« - Bien, j'en prends note. »**_ Et K se rasseya tranquillement sur sa chaise. _**« - Je te ferais passer l'invitation destiné au directeur et l'heure de l'événement. »**_

_**« - Je devrais demander une augmentation de salaire. »**_

_**« - C'est une menace ? »**_ Demanda le directeur adjoint tandis qu'il levait son sourcil droit.

_**« - Bien sûr que non... mais je ne pourrais jamais faire cela, je suis seulement qu'un simple enseignant. »**_

_**« - Mais je suis sûr que tu feras bonne figure. »**_ Dit-il en secouant la tête pour rejeter l'argument. _**« - Et maintenant les classes sont sur le point de commencer, tu ferais bien d'y aller. » **_

Shuichi sortit du bureau de l'Américain un peu secoué et après avoir vérifié que personne ne le voyait, il tira la langue en direction du bureau qu'il venait de quitter. En réalité, il ne voulait pas se rendre à ce genre de soirée où les invités étaient tous riches et se croyaient supérieurs aux autres... de plus, il était certain que Yuki Eiri serait présent puisqu'on délivrerait le prix du meilleur écrivain de l'année... enfin c'était ce que Hiro lui avait certifié, il n'avait jamais lu un seul de ses livres, alors il n'allait pas juger sans avoir lu une de ses œuvres. Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, il arriva dans sa salle de classe.

_**« - Merci de m'avoir remplacé Suguru. »**_ Déclara-t-il tandis qu'il s'approchait de ce dernier.

_**« - Il n'y a pas de quoi, je les ai fait travailler avec les aquarelles... et je crois que tu as un problème avec ton nouvel élève. »**_

_**« - Quoi ? »**_ Suguru indiqua du regard l'enfant et il tourna les yeux vers lui, le petit garçon faisait de la peinture également, mais il se contentait de la faire tomber au sol avec le pinceau. _**« - Mon dieu... bon, laisse-moi arranger ça, d'accord ? »**_

_**« - Bien sûr et bonne chance. »**_ Dit-il avant de se retirer, Shuichi traversa la classe et s'approcha de Rikku, il l'observa pendant quelques secondes en espérant que Rikku se déplace ou fasse quelque chose mais rien.

_**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**_ Mais Rikku l'ignora royalement. _**« - La peinture n'est pas faite pour être jeté au sol. »**_ L'enfant lui lança alors une grande partie de la peinture sur ses vêtements. _**« - Bien. »**_ Soupira-t-il avec patience tandis qu'il essuyait quelques gouttes de peinture rouge de son visage. **_« - Ce que tu as fais est très mal et tu vas avoir une punition. »_** Déclara-t-il en prenant la main du garçon et le conduisit jusqu'à un petit banc qui se trouvait dans un coin et le fit asseoir face au mur. _**« - Tu resteras là jusqu'à la fin de la classe jusqu'à ce que ton père vienne te chercher. »**_ Dit-il d'un ton un peu autoritaire, et Rikku se contenta de sangloter en silence. Shuichi se sentit un peu mal de voir ça, mais il devait le corriger maintenant pour ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

_**« - Tu m'as fais venir depuis l'Angleterre seulement pour ça ? »**_ Demanda pour la sixième fois une femme aux cheveux marron et courts.

_**« - De quoi tu te plains Kaori, je te paye pour ça, non ? »**_

_**« - Oui, mais tu me l'as déjà dit il y a deux jours ça. »**_ Elle soupira de fatigue. _**« - Je te l'ai déjà répété plus de mille fois, Mei ne peut pas avoir la garde de l'enfant, premièrement, pour pouvoir mener à bien ton divorce nous l'accusons d'adultère, tu te rappelles ? »**_ Le blond acquiesça. _**« - Et quand bien même, elle veuille avoir la garde de Rikku, elle devra présenter des arguments suprêmement puissants contre les tiens... et à mon avis, je doute qu'elle en trouve beaucoup, en outre elle ne veut pas de ton fils alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dois en arriver à de telles extrémités. »**_ Yuki s'alluma élégamment une cigarette.

_**« - Contente-toi de le faire. »**_ Kaori sentit une goutte de sueur au-dessus de sa tête.

_**« - Est-ce que je t'ai déjà déçu ? »**_ Le blond ne répondit pas. _**« - Ne t'inquiète pas Yuki, dans le cas contraire où cette situation arriverait à se présenter, je ne resterais pas les bras croisés. »**_

_**« - Je sais. »**_

_**« - Je sais que ça doit être difficile, mais tu dois essayer d'aller de l'avant, tu sais, il y a beaucoup de gens autour de toi qui sont biens. »**_ Pour une raison inconnue, Yuki sourit.

_**« - Ah peut-être. »**_ Dit-il tandis qu'il observait le lit qui était à quelques mètres devant eux.

_**« - Comment va ta sœur ? »**_

_**« - D'après ce que j'en sais, elle va bien. »**_

_**« - Depuis combien de temps vivent-ils ici, trois ou quatre ans ? »**_

_**« - Oui, tu sais comment est cette idiote, selon elle, c'est ici qu'elle peut faire une excellente affaire et de bon profit. »**_

_**« - L'argent avant tout. »**_ Constata-t-elle. _**« - Au fait, ton frère t'envoie le bonjour, il dit qu'il n'a pas pu venir parce que ton père avait besoin de lui. »**_ Yuki exhala la fumée de sa cigarette et prêta une oreille à ce que disait la jeune femme... _**« Ah oui, et ta mère m'a dit que tu viennes les voir bientôt et m'a demandé de te donner ceci. » **_Et elle s'approcha de l'écrivain, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

_**« - Fais attention à ce que tu fais Kaori... si ton époux apprend que tu le trompes avec moi, il ne sera pas content. »**_ Dit-il en plaisantant avec elle.

_**« - Shhhh... c'est un secret. »**_ Répondit-elle en riant en continuant d'avancer dans le magasin, et Yuki pour sa part se contenta de la suivre en souriant légèrement.

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des classes retentit, Shuichi laissa sortir les enfants après les avoir fait ranger leurs matériels, il se dirigea ensuite vers le tableau pour pouvoir effacer ce qui y était écrit pour pourvoir le réutiliser pour sa deuxième classe.  
Rikku pleurait encore et ça lui paraissait étrange qu'il ne se soit pas encore arrêté... il soupira. Y avait-il était trop fort en le réprimandant ? Il allait parler avec l'enfant, quand un léger toc-toc attira son attention et le professeur tourna la tête vers la porte pour voir le père de l'enfant qui était toujours de dos.

_**« - Bonjour. »**_ Yuki se contenta de hocher la tête et dirigea ses yeux dorés vers son fils et ensuite vers le professeur qui s'approcha du garçon pour lui parler calmement. _**« - Rikku, ton papa est ici. »**_ Le petit garçon tourna la tête, dès qu'il vit son père, il pleura avec davantage de force et tandis les bras vers lui. Yuki s'agenouilla près de son fils et lança un regard noir à Shuichi.

_**« - Que se passe-t-il ? »**_

_**« - Il s'est mal comporté et j'ai dû le punir. »**_

_**« - Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »**_ Demanda-t-il avec une colère évidente dans sa voix.

_**« - Je vous l'ai dit, je l'ai puni... écoutez Monsieur Uesugi… »**_ Dit-il en faisant preuve de toute la patience qu'il possédait (et il en avait beaucoup) _**« - L'enfant est fils unique, n'est-ce pas ? »**_ Le blond acquiesça tandis qu'il caressait le dos de son fils pour essayer de le tranquilliser, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer pour un rien jusqu'à cette fois, même quand il tombait, il ne démontrait aucun signe de vouloir pleurer comme tout enfant commun et courant. _**« - Dans ce type de situation les parents, et dans ce cas vous, le câlinez trop, ce qui fait que l'enfant... est mal élevé. »**_ Yuki l'assassina presque du regard. _**« - Vous voulez que votre fils ait une bonne éducation et puisse s'épanouir correctement dans la société... pour cela, il doit comprendre la différence entre ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire, et lui imposez de petites punitions, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ma manière de procéder, vous pouvez immédiatement demander le transfert de l'enfant dans une autre école, si vous le souhaitez. »**_ Fit-il calmement.

Yuki se rendit compte que Shuichi avait raison, Rikku était un bon enfant, mais il était aussi beaucoup choyé et se comportait parfois comme un enfant capricieux, comme tout enfant. Ravalant sa fierté, il se tourna vers Shuichi.

_**« - Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. » **_Dit-il de manière froide. _**« - Je serai d'accord avec toute décision que tu prendras pour corriger Rikku »**_

_**« - Je vous remercie. »**_ Et son visage se détendit considérablement, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait gagné la bataille contre l'écrivain. _**« - Je peux ? »**_ Yuki se détacha lentement de Rikku et se mit debout pour observer l'enfant et le professeur, Shuichi sourit doucement et s'abaissa à la hauteur du petit garçon. _**« - Tu ne pleures plus. »**_ Et il lui essaya les larmes. _**« - Si tu me promets que tu te comporteras bien, je ne le ferais plus. »**_ Rikku acquiesça de la tête et s'avança pour embrasser son professeur qui répondit au geste. _**« - Maintenant soit un bon garçon et je te verrais demain. »**_

Yuki ne pouvait pas croire qu'avec seulement quelques mots, son fils avait cessé de pleurer de manière presqu'instantanée. D'autre part Shuichi se sentait satisfait par le travail qu'il avait obtenu en si peu de temps, d'après ce qu'Inoue lui avait dit, Rikku ne démontrait presque pas ses sentiments, (chose qu'il devait surement tenir de son père XD) puis soudain, il commença à se sentir quelque peu nerveux, par la présence de cet attrayant et sexy blond qui se trouvait à sa gauche... il se tordit les mains de manière idiote et amusait tandis qu'il observait le sol comme si ce dernier pouvait l'être plus intéressant que tout.

_**« - hemm... excusez-moi... »**_ Yuki l'observa avec intérêt le garçon aux yeux améthyste. _**« - Bien... je... je voulais vous demander pardon… »**_ Le romancier le laissa continuer. _**« - Pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour près de la piscine... vous savez... j'étais un peu énervé et je me suis un peu défoulé sur vous. »**_ Yuki fit une moue d'indifférence et quand Rikku fut prêt et lui prit la main pour partir, le blond déclara :

_**« - C'était mal élevé. »**_ Dit-il d'un air faussement fâché en croisant les bras. _**« - Shuichi tu es censé apprendre aux enfants à être gentil avec les gens. »**_ Et lui faisant un sourire, il quitta la classe, laissant le professeur finir son travail.

* * *

**Vingt heures trente de ce même jour**

Shuichi pénétra dans le restaurant qui appartenait à l'épouse de son meilleur ami, il devait parler de toute urgence avec Ayaka, il salua quelques personnes sur le chemin le menant à la cuisine, quand il entra, il vit la jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus supervisait quelques apprentis qui avait à peine commencé à travailler avec elle depuis une semaine.

_**« - Ayaka ! »**_ En entendant son nom, la jeune femme se tourna immédiatement.

_**« - Bonjour. »**_ S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement tandis qu'elle s'approchait du jeune homme aux cheveux roses. _**« - Bienvenu, tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose à manger ? »**_

_**« - Merci mais non, j'ai peu de temps... je suis venu parce que j'ai besoin que tu me fasses une faveur. »**_

_**« - Bien sûr. »**_

_**« - Hiro m'a dit que tu es fan de Yuki Eiri. »**_ La brune acquiesça. _**« - As-tu tous ses livres ? »**_

_**« - Question idiote... Bien sûr que oui, je les ai. »**_

_**« - Bien, je voudrais que tu me les prêtes. »**_

_**« - Tous ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

**_« - Oui, je vais essayer de tous les finir, c'est une affaire de vie ou de mort. »_** Dit-il tandis qu'il joignait les mains pour la supplier.

_**« - Bien sûr que je vais te les prêter mais à une seule condition. »**_

_**« - Tout ce que tu veux. »**_

_**« - Il parait qu'un de tes élève est son fils... par conséquent je dois supposer que tu traites avec Yuki Eiri de temps à autre »**_ Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste acquiesça. _**« - pourrais-tu me faire dédicacer son dernier roman ? »**_

_**« - D'accord. »**_

_**« - OOOOUUUUUUUIIIIIIII » **_Shuichi se contenta de sourire nerveusement. _**« - Tu as de la chance. » **_Dit-elle avec un regard brillant.

_**« - Hein ? »**_

_**« - Parce que c'est un bel homme... Au fait, qui était la fille avec qui tu étais samedi soir ? »**_

_**« - Elle... c'est une amie. »**_

_**« - Bien sûr. »**_ Déclara-t-elle tandis qu'elle regardait son ami dans les yeux. _**« - Je suis contente pour toi... »**_

_**« - Tu te trompes. »**_ Corrigea-t-il sérieusement. _**« - Après ce qu'Il m'a fait, je doute beaucoup de pouvoir à nouveau retomber amoureux de quelqu'un. »**_ Et il baissa la tête. _**« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Ayaka. »**_ Et il sourit pour essayer de la tranquilliser mais cela fut en vain puisque ce sourire était plein de tristesse et de mélancolie. _**« - Quand pourras-tu me passer les livres ? »**_

_**« - Demain si tu veux. »**_

_**« - Bien... A plus tard. »**_ Il se tourna et s'en alla, laissant la brune inquiète derrière lui, en réalité il avait été très blessé, et elle espérait vraiment qu'un jour il puisse trouver une personne qui l'aimerait vraiment pour ce qu'il était. Shuichi était un être humain gentil et elle trouvait ça injuste qu'il souffre autant...

* * *

**Une dizaine de jours plus tard**

Il n'avait pas arrêté de lire de toute la semaine, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les romans de ce blond seraient aussi intéressant... il en avait déjà lu la moitié et comme il l'avait supposé la majorité étaient des romans tragiques qui se finissait rarement bien, bien sûr, il y avait des exceptions parce que certaines étaient romantiques... il ne le niait pas, le blond avait une bonne technique et sa forme de narration était excellente, il soupira de fatigue et observe la pile de livres qui étaient sur son lit, il ne finirait pas tous de les lire, il chercha parmi tous ces volumes un de spécial et quand il le trouva, il l'admira durant quelques secondes, la couverture était rigide et d'une couleur noire et blanche, le titre était écrit en lettre doré et d'après le poids et l'épaisseur du volume, il devait faire pas moins de trois cent pages, il ouvrit le bouquin et lit la première page où il y avait un petit résumé de l'œuvre et une photo de l'écrivain... il essaya de nier ce qu'il ressentait mais c'était vain, Yuki Eiri était vraiment beau, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait cela. N'avait-il donc pas appris la leçon ? Il s'était promis à lui-même de ne plus jamais retomber amoureux aussi facilement, mais il se contredisait apparemment... il passa un de ses doigts sur la photo de l'homme aux yeux ambrés, personne ne devrait apprendre ses sentiments par son bien...et celui des autres.

Le jour de l'événement arriva trop vite au gout de certains, le salon d'événements Thalles (NdT : Ce nom est égyptien mais l'auteur dit qu'elle est très mauvaise pour inventer des noms des lieux et elle s'en excuse u.u) et à vingt-et-une heure trente, elle était déjà pleine de personnes habillaient élégamment, la présence de la presse qui grouillait à l'entrée commençait à déranger un peu car ils essayaient d'avoir certains scoops qui feraient d'eux les mieux vu de leur patron et tout ce beau monde se réunissaient dans le but de récompenser le meilleur écrivain de l'année, pas seulement japonais mais également ceux des autres pays.  
Un grand remue-ménage se fit entendre puisqu'un certain écrivain anglais arriva accompagné d'une belle femme brune, et en arrivant, ils firent une moue d'ennui en voyant tous ces journalistes et présentateurs télé qui voulaient absolument parler avec Eiri Yuki

_**« - Dites-moi, comment vous sentez-vous depuis votre instance de divorce ? »**_ Demande une fille avec microphone en main tandis qu'elle essayait de s'approcher du blond.

_**« - Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question. »**_ Déclara-t-il tandis qu'un autre prenait des notes.

_**« - Est-il vrai que votre fils est dans une école pour enfants "spéciaux" ?**_ » Inoue observa le visage de son beau-frère et on voyait qu'il n'était pas heureux de cette question, et elle décida d'intervenir.

_**« - Je regrette mais nous ne sommes pas disposés à répondre aux questions personnelles... merci. »**_ Puis des hommes qui appartenaient à la sécurité les guidèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle où au moins ils seraient en lieu sûr. _**« - Dieu, qu'ils sont insistants. »**_ Déclara-t-elle tandis qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

Pour cet événement qui était important selon Inoue, elle s'était habillé correctement pour l'occasion, elle portait une robe noir joliment taillée qui souligner parfaitement bien son corps, le vêtement était dos-nu, et le devant était boutonné jusqu'au cou, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une coiffure sensuelle et quelques mèches tombaient librement sur le visage de la fille, les chaussures étaient simples et de la même couleur que sa robe et elle portait au-dessus de la poitrine une jolie broche en argent (courtoisie de Yuki). D'autre part, le blond était extrêmement sexy puisqu'il portait un costume couleur noire fait sur mesure, la chemise était de la couleur de ses yeux, les chaussures étaient également noires et parfaitement ciré, il ne portait pas cravate et spécialement pour l'occasion il portait de fines lunettes pour pouvoir lire. A le voir ainsi, il n'était pas seulement attrayant mais également intellectuel et quelque peu insouciant.

La salle de réception était parfaitement bien décoré, l'illumination était parfaite, les tables que les hôtes occuperaient étaient rondes et sur lesquelles étaient déposées des nappes de couleur blanche avec au centre un vase de cristal comportant un bouquet de fleurs fraiches, chaque table avaient cinq places avec diverses assiettes, couverts et verres.  
Le sol était fait en marbre blanc à rainures vertes, et à l'avant de la salle, il y avait une estrade et quatre chaises vides.

_**« - Bonsoir. »**_ Salua gentiment une femme rousse avec des yeux la même couleur bien que plus foncés.

_**« - Bonsoir. »**_ Répondit gentiment la brune.

_**« - Soyez les bienvenus, c'est un plaisir d'avoir votre présence parmi nous ce soir. »**_

_**« - Oui mais ça n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, je ne serais pas venu. »**_

_**« - Pardon ? »**_

_**« - Non, il n'a dit rien hé, hé, hé, hé…. »**_ Rigola nerveusement la pauvre Inoue.

_**« - Bien. »**_ Et elle sourit. _**« - Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît je vais vous indiquer votre table. » **_La rousse les guida jusqu'à une table qui se trouvait au centre de la salle, Inoue était fasciné c'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un tel évènement.

_**« - Je n'aime pas le fait de laisser Rikky avec une nurse. »**_

_**« - N'exagère pas beau-frère. »**_ Dit-elle en arrivant à la table et le blond lui tira une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. _**« - Merci. »**_ Puis il s'assit près elle. _**« - Selon l'agence, c'est l'une de leur meilleures gouvernante. » **_Et elle sourit pour essayer de tranquilliser le romancier.

_**« - Mais si quelque chose arrive, ça sera ta faute.**_ _**»**_ Dit-il de manière froide.

_**« - Aimeriez-vous prendre quelque chose ? ».**_ Inoue allait dire quelque chose mais le blond ne la laissa pas parler.

_**« - Non, mais pourriez-vous nous porter un cendrier ? »**_ La fille acquiesça et s'en alla. _**« - Tu ne peux rien boire, tu es mineure. »**_ Inoue haussa les épaule, rien n'échappait à son beau-frère, quelques seconde plus tard, la rousse revint avec la demande du romancier et les laissa à nouveau seuls.

_**« - Nerveux ? »**_

_**« - Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? »**_

_**« - Ben c'est un prix très important. »**_

_**« - Un de plus, un de moins ça m'est égal. »**_ Dit-il avec une indifférence totale tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette.

_**« - Bonjour. »**_ Salua une voix connue de tous les deux.

_**« - Tohma. »**_ La brune se leva et embrassa le nouveau venu. _**« - Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. »**_

_**« - C'est vrai... mais tu deviens presque une femme. »**_ Inoue sourit.

_**« - Mika, tu es également très jolie. »**_ Dit la brune en souriant, Mika portait une belle robe couleur bleue roi et les cheveux cascadaient librement dans son dos en une parfaite ondulation.

_**« - Je te dis la même chose. »**_

_**« - Est-ce que l'on peut s'asseoir ? »**_ Demanda-t-il avec son éternel sourire sur le visage, mais l'homme aux yeux ambrés ne répondit pas, Tohma tira une chaise pour permettre à sa femme prenne de s'installer.

_**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**_

_**« - Et bien… »**_ Dit-il. _**« - Je veux voir comment mon beau-frère favori va gagner cette grande récompense. »**_

_**« - Il ne fallait pas. »**_ Répondit Eiri en exhalant la fumée de sa cigarette.

* * *

**Vingt-trois heures**

Tout le monde était installé à leurs tables respectives et les convives commençaient un peu à s'impatienter.

_**« - Qu'est-ce que nous devons attendre ? »**_

_**« - Apparemment il manque une personne pour pouvoir commencer. »**_ Fit tranquillement le blond aux yeux vert, à cet instant, la voix de la femme rousse qui les avait accueilli se fit entendre à travers un microphone.

_**« - Bonsoir messieurs et mesdames, nous regrettons de vous avoir fait attendre... à présent j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter les invités d'honneur de cette soirée, tout d'abord laissez-moi vous présenter un grand romancier, il a écrit plusieurs livres qui ont été adaptés au grand écran et il n'est pas seulement reconnu ici mais également en Europe et en Amérique latine...monsieur Kosuke Magallami… »**_ Un homme ayant approximativement quatre-vingt ans se leva et sourit aux personnes qui l'applaudissaient, mais Yuki ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'ils disaient ou faisant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer._** « - Ensuite, la très honorable madame Sakura Cheng, la directrice de l'institution Fujiyami, qui est renommé pour avoir formé d'excellents artistes de notre époque… » **_Une femme aux yeux marron se contenta de saluer d'un signe de tête. _**« - Maxwell Stivenson un important américain et le représentant de tout ceci puisque cet attrayant homme aux yeux gris est propriétaire d'une des maisons d'édition les plus importantes du pays. »**_ L'homme salua tous les convives avec un sourire. _**« - Et pour finir mais non moins important, en représentation d'une des meilleures écoles spécialisé pour enfants en bas-âge, cette institution qui constite à réadapté de nombreux d'enfants à une vie normale grâce aux bons soins d'enseignantss qualifiés, je me réfère à Shuichi Shindou. »**_

Yuki leva subitement les yeux en entendant ce nom et observa le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste salue tout le monde avec un magnifique sourire, l'homme aux yeux ambrés ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait passé tout ce temps sans remarquer la présence de ce garçon près de lui. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ?

_**« - Regarde, c'est Shu. »**_ S'écria la brune joyeusement.

_**« - Que crois-tu que cet idiot fasse ici ? »**_

_**« - En retard comme toujours. »**_ Déclara Tohma sans cesser de sourire, puis cette femme rousse attira à nouveau leur attention.

_**« - Maintenant, Monsieur Mallagami voudrait dire quelques mots. »**_

Une demi-heure après d'interminable discours et félicitation...

**_« - Vous avez tous été très patients et je vous remercie de cela. »_** La majorité des convives rirent devant ce commentaire. **_« - Maintenant ce que vous attendez tous, le prix sera remis finalement par Shuichi Shindou. »_** Et il se retira pour laisser la place à un certain professeur aux cheveux roses.

_**« - Bonsoir. »**_ Salua gentiment le jeune homme. _**« - Ce soir nous sommes réunis ici pour remettre le prix du meilleur écrivain de l'année. Les livres sont des mondes fantastiques et incroyables, pleins de magie, d'amour, des illusions et des faits réels... les livres nous enseignent beaucoup de choses, comme les obstacles que doivent rencontrer deux personnes qui s'aiment, des luttes impressionnantes entre vampires et sorciers, ce qui est thématique aussi appelé la réincarnation, jusqu'à raconter la vie d'une personne qui est issu d'une famille dysfonctionnelle jusqu'aux portes de la drogue. »**_ Quand il dit ça, il observa le visage de Yuki qui resta impassible. _**« - Très bien… »**_ Soupira-t-il tandis qu'il prenait une enveloppe blanche dans les mains. _**« - le prix est pour... »**_ Il s'interrompit pour lire la feuille et déclara : _**« Yuki Eiri pour son roman, Ciel noir. »**_

Tout le monde applaudit, et le blond se leva pour se rendre jusqu'à l'estrade où se trouvait le jeune homme aux cheveux rose avec le prix dans les mains, après l'avoir félicité, il le lui remit. (Le prix est une espèce de spirale faite en cristal et posé sur un socle en argent) le blond resta silencieux un moment, tout le monde pensait qu'il ne dirait pas un seul mot mais la voix du blond finit par résonner dans la salle.

_**« - Je veux consacrer ce prix à deux personnes spécifique... à ma belle-sœur Inoue qui m'a toujours soutenu dans tout ce que je faisais. »**_ La jeune fille sourit de plaisir. _**« - Et à mon fils, qui est mon moteur qui me permet d'aller de l'avant... Merci. »**_ Et sous les applaudissements, il regagna sa table dès et se fit chaudement féliciter quand il s'installa.

_**« - Félicitations Eiri. »**_ Fit Tohma. _**« - Tu dois être très heureux. »**_

_**« - Ca m'est égal. »**_

_**« - Mais tu l'as mérité. »**_

A cet instant, Shuichi s'approcha de leur table.

_**« - Bonsoir. »**_ Salua-t-il timidement.

_**« - Shu... nous sommes content de te voir ici, n'est-ce pas ? »**_ Fit Inoue en donnant un coup dans les côtes de son beau-frère

_**« - Oui. »**_

_**« - Mika, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment vas-tu ? »**_

_**« - Bien, merci beaucoup. »**_

_**« - Shuichi, ne reste pas planté là, assied-toi s'il te plaît. »**_ Fit Tohma gentiment.

_**« - Je ne veux déranger personne. »**_

_**« - Mais non. »**_ Et il lui a souri. Shuichi prit alors une chaise que lui indiquait le blond aux yeux émeraude devant le regard froid d'un certain écrivain aux yeux dorés.

_**« - Shuichi, laisse-moi te dire que tes vêtements te vont très bien. »**_ S'exclama joyeusement la brune, et le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste rougit un peu.

Shuichi portait de costume de couleur noire, des chaussures de la même couleur et une chemise en soie de la couleur que ses yeux, il rougit un peu plus en sentant le regard de Yuki sur lui, à ce moment précis les musiciens commencèrent à jouer de leurs instruments et une douce et lente mélodie se fit entendre, le blond aux yeux vert se leva et tendit la main à sa femme qui était à sa droite.

_**« - Chérie ! M'accordes-tu cette danse ? »**_

_**« - Bien sûr que oui. »**_ Mika prit la main de son époux et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

Cinq minutes plus tard, beaucoup de couple étaient au centre de la piste, la brune regardait avec insistance le jeune homme aux cheveux rose. Allait-il oui ou non l'invitait ? Au moins qu'elle ne le demande elle-même, après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

_**« - Shu. »**_ Inoue recueillit immédiatement l'attention du professeur _**« - Veux-tu danser ? »**_

_**« - Bien sûr. » **_

A ces mots, Yuki sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine, quelque chose accompagné d'une douleur. Il observa le couple se dirigeait vers les autres puis Inoue plaça ses bras autour du cou de Shuichi et ce dernier mit ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille pour l'approcher de lui, une autre douleur mais cette fois un peu plus forte que l'a précédente se fit sentir.  
En peu de temps plus d'une quinzaine de femmes l'avaient invité à danser mais il les avait toutes rejetait de manières très blessante, il était énervé, et avait déjà fumé plus de la moitié de son paquet de cigarettes et il ne pouvait pas cesser de regarder la piste de danse, fronçant les sourcils en observant quand Shuichi susurra quelque chose dans l'oreille de la brune qui se mit a rire gaiement... il ressentit une autre de ces stupides douleur mais celle-ci fut beaucoup plus forte que les deux précédentes. Que diable se passait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi en voyant sa belle-sœur avec le professeur de son fils ? Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin d'être avec lui ? Cela l'étonnait, car même quand il était marié jamais il n'avait ressentit ça, est-ce que Mei avait-elle seulement été un caprice ? C'était très étrange qu'avec "la mère" de son fils il ait toujours ressentit une sorte de vide qu'il ne pouvait pas remplir, mais en étant tout simplement près de ce garçon aux cheveux rose, il se sentait... complet.

_**« - Eiri... Eiri tu te sens bien ? »**_ Yuki réagit enfin. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Il se tourna vers Tohma.

_**« - Oui, je vais bien. »**_ Le blond aux yeux vert sourit, il connaissait trop Eiri, et pour être précis il n'avait aucune idée de depuis quand il était là. _**« - Ou est Mika ? »**_

_**« - Elle est parti parler avec des connaissances. »**_ Dit-il, puis il dirigea ses orbes émeraude vers l'endroit qu'observait son beau-frère aussi intensément. _**« Ils forment un joli couple, tu ne crois pas ? »**_

_**« - Je m'en fiche. »**_ S'exclama-t-il et il s'alluma élégamment une autre cigarette, mais Tohma n'était pas idiot, il savait parfaitement bien que Yuki était énervé.

_**« - Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »**_

_**« - Tu es fou, Inoue est ma belle-sœur. »**_

_**« - Je parlais de Shuichi. »**_ Yuki s'étouffa presque avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

_**« - Quoi ? »**_

_**« - Je ne te blâme pas pour ça, ce garçon est charmant, mais je te l'ai déjà dit une fois et je le répéterai à nouveau autant de fois que nécessaire... ne lui fait pas de mal. »**_ Yuki sourit de manière cynique.

_**« - Et pourquoi crois-tu que je le blesserais ? » **_

Tohma sourit avec tristesse. _**« - Si il lui arrivait d'être amoureux de toi, il pourrait faire certaines choses... crois-moi, sérieusement il serait capable de tout, et crois-moi il a déjà trop souffert et je ne veux plus qu'il verse des larmes pour rien. »**_ Le blond fit seulement une moue d'ennui.

_**« - Je pourrais jamais être amoureux de ce sale gamin. »**_

_**« - Ne dis jamais jamais Eiri, la vie peut parfois nous jouer de sales tours. »**_ Ils restèrent silencieux alors qu'Inoue et Shuichi revinrent.

_**« - De quoi parlez-vous ?... dès que vous nous avez vu arriver, vous avez subitement arrêté de parler. »**_

_**« - Nous parlions du destin. »**_ Déclara Tohma en observant le professeur.

_**« - Et que nous nous ennuyons. »**_ Fit l'écrivain, et le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste sourit.

_**« - Shuichi... Pourquoi tu ne montes pas nous chanter quelque chose ? »**_ Le professeur fut surpris devant la demande

_**« - Mais... »**_ Fit-il, n'étant pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre.

_**« - Tu sais chanter ? »**_ Shu acquiesça. _**« Okay. »**_

_**« - S'il te plaît. »**_

_**« - C'est que... »**_

_**« - Laisse-le tranquille s'il ne veut pas le faire. Il doit n'avoir aucun talent, ce n'est pas notre problème. »**_ Ce commentaire rendit immédiatement Shuichi furieux. Aucun talent ? Il lui démontrerait le contraire à ce prétentieux.

_**« - Je vais le faire. »**_ Et il se leva pour ensuite se diriger vers l'estrade, le regard décidé.

_**« - Eiri tu as été très grossier. »**_

Mais le romancier l'ignora complètement, dirigeant son regard vers les musiciens, Shuichi parlait avec eux qui firent alors "oui" avec la tête, puis avec le sourire, il s'empara du micro, ce qui attira l'attention des convives.  
Une musique douce commença à résonner dans la salle, elle était lente (combinaison du violon et du piano) et le jeune homme commença à chanter.

_No me abandones así  
hablando solo de ti  
ven y desvuélveme al fin  
la sonrisa que se fue_

_**« - Il chante très bien. »**_ Fit Inoue tandis qu'elle mettait ses mains sur sa poitrine, Tohma comme toujours se contenta de sourire, mais Yuki se sentait mal, cette chanson lui rappelait son ex-femme, les images de son ménage lui revinrent à l'esprit, tout le monde disait qu'ils formaient un joli couple et il avait stupidement pensé qu'ils pourraient y arriver.

_Una vez mas  
tocar tu piel  
pronto suspirar  
recuperemos lo que  
se ha perdido…_

Il baissa la tête, Inoue se rendit compte immédiatement à son attitude que son beau-frère se rappelait de sa soeur.  
Eiri se rappela du jour où il a apprit qu'il serait papa, l'homme s'était sentit le plus heureux du monde, mais une fois ce bonheur s'était transformé en un enfer, il avait sentit la panique monter en lui quand il avait appris que Mei avait fait plusieurs tentatives d'avortement, c'est pourquoi il avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps à essayer de ne pas sortir de la maison.

_Regresa a mi  
quiéreme otra vez  
borra el dolor que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mi  
dime que si  
que no quiero llorar  
regresa a mi._

Ca lui faisait encore mal, malgré tout il sentait encore quelque chose pour cette femme, il se sentait totalement utilisé puisque dès que ses romans commencèrent à prendre de la renommée, les offres de travail n'arrêtaient plus d'arriver et par conséquent les sommes exorbitantes d'argent ne manquaient pas dans leur compte en banque. Elle ne se faisait que se servir de lui pour deux choses... pour le sexe et l'argent

_Extraño el amor que se fue  
extraño la dicha tan bien  
quiero que vengas a mi  
y me vuelvas a querer_

Mais ce qui avait fait le plus mal, c'était de la voir maltraiter son fils, l'avoir traité de cette manière, lui avoir dit qu'elle ne le voulait pas, que ce n'était qu'une chose de plus que l'a gêné... il l'avait laissait le frapper et l'humilier mais l'avait toujours empêché de toucher leur fils, Rikku était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans la vie.

_No puedo mas  
si tu no estas  
tienes que llegar  
mi vida se apaga  
sin ti a mi lado_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que les choses avaient prises cette tournure ? Il avait tenté de sauver ce qui restait de leur mariage, mais de Mei avait ignoré tous ses efforts... il n'y avait qu'elle qui l'intéressait et seulement elle. Rien ne pouvait être plus important pour cette femme orgueilleuse et vaniteuse.

_Regresa a mi  
quiéreme otra vez  
el dolor que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mi  
dime que si…  
que no quiero llora_

_regresa a mi_

Et Rikku... il avait été le plus touché, les traumatismes, les cris, les insultes avaient fini par détruire l'enfance du garçon, était juste de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation ?... mais c'était ainsi, ça avait été trop dure, mais même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il avait toujours voulu se raccrocher à cette image de famille, et il rêvait parfois d'arriver à maison et qu'on l'accueillerait avec un joli sourire et un "bienvenu à la maison Eiri"

_No me abandones así  
hablando solo de ti  
devuélveme la pasión  
de tus labios_

Mais cela, il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir...

_Regresa a mi  
quiéreme otra vez  
borra el dolor que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mi  
dime que si…  
dime que si…._

_regresa a mi._

Tout le monde applaudit, Shuichi rougit, il dit un petit "merci" et il retourna à la table ou il fut félicité.

_**« - C'était génial »**_

_**« - Merci. »**_

_**« - Il y a longtemps que nous ne t'avions pas entendu chanter de cette manière. »**_ Fit Mika (elle était retournée s'asseoir quand il en était à la moitié de sa chanson) mais ils ne purent en dirent davantage puisqu'une fille blonde s'approcha et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Shuichi.

_**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**_

_**« - Rien, ils veulent seulement que je chante à nouveau... maintenant. »**_ Il sourit et se leva. Yuki fit de même et s'en alla sans dire rien, en réalité il ne supporterait pas d'entendre une autre chanson qui viendrait du professeur.

_**« - Ei... »**_

_**« - Laisse-le, il a besoin d'être seul. »**_ La brune acquiesça avec tristesse.

L'écrivain se saisit au passage d'une bouteille de vodka et se retrouva sur une espèce de terrasse pour pouvoir profiter de l'air frais.

Il était déjà tard et la majorité des gens présents commençaient peu à peu à s'en allé, et lui aussi ne tarderait pas à faire de même, il soupira avec fatigue, tout ce dont il rêvait à présent, c'était de rentrer chez lui et d'aller s'écrouler dans son lit... ce fut alors que quelqu'un prononça son nom.

_**« - Je vois que ça t'enchante d'attirer l'attention. »**_

_**« - Yuki ? »**_ Fit le jeune homme aux cheveux rose, étonné, mais le blond ne répondit pas et but une gorgée de la bouteille qu'il avait dans la main, Shuichi s'approcha et un fort parfum d'alcool se fit sentir, lui faisant comprendre que le blond avait bu.

_**« - Oui, c'est moi. »**_ Et il se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme._** « - Tu t'es bien amusé avec ma belle-sœur ? »**_

_**« - Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? »**_ Fit-il, indigné._** « - En outre, ce n'est pas vos affaires. »**_

_**« - Si ça l'est. »**_ Et il abandonna la bouteille au sol pour ensuite s'approcher a pas lents et maladroits vers le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste, puis il le prit par le menton pour le regarder fixement, ce qui le fit rougir. _**« - J'aime tes yeux. »**_ La réaction du professeur fut instantanée puisque la rougeur sur ses joues s'accentua.

_**« - Yuki... vous... vous êtes ivre. »**_ Le blond sourit.

_**« - Non... »**_ Puis il observa le visage de Shuichi avant d'admettre : _**« - bon... peut-être seulement un peu puisque j'ai un ange en face de moi. »**_

_**« - Hein ? »**_

_**« - Dis-moi... de qui as-tu hérité ces jolis yeux ? »**_ Demanda-t-il sans le lâcher.

_**« - Je... Je ne sais pas. »**_ Yuki fronça les sourcils devant la réponse, Shuichi fut attristé car il lui avait rappelé qu'il ne savait rien sur ses origines mais cela ne dura pas puisqu'Eiri le prit par les épaules. _**« - Que faites-vous ? »**_ Demanda-t-il nerveusement à un tel point qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

_**« - Je vais t'embrasser. » **_

Shuichi ouvrit les yeux d'une manière démesurée, observant le visage du romancier s'approchait lentement du sien, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du blond sur sa peau... il ferma les yeux, il voulait que cela arrive, ils étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et alors...

BAM….

A suivre…

_**Résumé du prochain chapitre :**_

_**Rikku est malade et transporté à l'hôpital, Shuichi perd ses illusions et se souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Yuki quand ce dernier était ivre. Une petite discussion dans la chambre avec Inoue. Le romancier et le professeur passent une nuit ensemble et ceci les aidera à se connaître un peu mieux.**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Titre :**_Ma vie à tes côtés

_**Auteur :**_Yuna-Eiri

_**Traductrice :**_Shali Maxwell

_**Genre :**_UA, Romance yaoï, prise de tête, lemon….

_**Couple :**_ Shuichi x Yuki

_**Disclamer :**_Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement à Maki Murakami, et la fic appartient à Yuna-Eiri, et moi, ben je ne fais que traduire.

**Ma vie à tes côtés**

**Par : Yuna-Eiri**

**Chapitre 5**

**Neuf heures trente du matin**

La sonnerie du réveil se mit à sonner avec beaucoup d'insistance, Yuki se déplaça légèrement dans les couvertures, mais cette sonnerie continuait à répercuter de manière horripilante dans sa tête et qui ne voulait pas le laisser dormir en paix donc il sortit des couvertures sa main droite qui se saisit de l'objet possédé et le lança le plus loin possible pour pouvoir être tranquille.  
Inoue évita de justesse le réveil quand elle pénétra dans la chambre, et elle s'approcha avec ce qu'elle avait dans les mains jusqu'au lit dans lequel dormait son beau-frère, elle posa tout ça sur la table de nuit et attrapant les couvertures, elle les tira d'un coup sec et les envoya valser au sol, faisant réagir le blond au quart de tour.

_**« - Que diable t'arrive-t-il ? »**_

_**« - Bon jour beau-frère. »**_ Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux permettant ainsi que la lumière du soleil entre complètement dans la chambre, et l'écrivain se couvrit immédiatement les yeux. _**« - Comment te sens-tu ? »**_ Demanda cyniquement la brune.

_**« - Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »**_ Demanda-t-il tandis qu'avec un de ses bras il se couvrait presque entièrement le visage.

_**« - Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je pense. »**_

_**« - Baisse d'un ton...j'ai mal à la tête. »**_

_**« - Bien sûr que tu as mal, tu t'es enfilé une bouteille entière de vodka. »**_ Elle se dirigea vers la table de nuit et prit deux cachets qu'elle dilua dans un verre d'eau et le tendit ensuite à Yuki. _**« - Prend ça. »**_ Le blond ne fit pas attention au contenu du verre, mais quand il en but une gorgée et fit une moue de dégout.

_**« - Tu veux peut me tuer ? »**_ Demanda l'écrivain en éloignant le verre.

_**« - C'est seulement un sérum... et je veux que tu boives tout. »**_

_**« - Tu vas en profiter. »**_

_**« - Non... je pourrais si je le voulais, mais comme je suis bien élevée, je ne le ferais pas. »**_

_**« - Inoue... dis-moi la vérité… »**_ Dit-il en hésitant, et en jouant avec le verre vide. _**« - Ai-je fais ou dit hier soir quelque chose dont je devrais avoir honte ? »**_

_**« - Mmm... noooonnnn comment peux-tu croire cela Eiri. »**_ Et elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. _**« - Mais tu t'es endormi comme une souche entre Tohma et Shuichi qui ont dû te faire sortir de la réception. »**_

_**« - Parle moins fort... »**_

_**« - Personne ne t'a obligé à te saouler. »**_ Elle le regarda alors avec curiosité. _**« - Pourquoi as-tu tant bu Eiri ? »**_

_**« - Je ne sais pas. »**_

_**« - Je te laisse y penser seul alors. »**_ Et elle se tourna dans l'intention de s'en aller mais se regarda à nouveau son beau-frère. _**« - Ah, et j'espère que ça ne sera pas une habitude. »**_ Et elle sortit en claquant la porte.

_**« - Inoue c'est... ouch... bien Eiri calme-toi, respire à fond...et ensuite tu te sentiras mieux. »**_ Se dit l'écrivain à haute voix et il se massa les tempes pour essayer de stopper cette terrible douleur dans sa tête.

Il tenta de se souvenir de la soirée, il se rappelait que Shuichi avait chanté et ensuite il était sortie sur la terrasse avec une bouteille dans la main, l'alcool avait ensuite embrumé son esprit mais quelques fragments de souvenirs lui revenait en tête... il se rappelait vaguement avoir parlé avec quelqu'un mais il ne savait plus précisément qui ça avait été.  
Inoue avait raison. Que diable lui avait-il prit ? Il n'était pas le genre de personne à réagir ainsi... mais il y avait une chose qui l'étonnait un peu, c'est que toute la nuit il avait rêvé d'un certain garçon aux yeux améthystes... à regret, il se leva, il se sentait mal mais il avait du travail à faire, et la vie d'un écrivain n'était pas de tout repos. Avec cette dernière pensée dans son esprit, il entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte brusquement.

* * *

_**« - Merci de venir Hiro. »**_ S'exclama Shuichi avec un sourire.

_**« - Ca ne me dérange pas. »**_ Répondit son ami de la même manière.

_**« - Ca te gêne pas, vraiment ? »**_

_**«**_ - _**Tu sais très bien que non, en plus aujourd'hui je ne travaille pas car le garçon à qui je donne des leçons de guitare est malade. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »**_

_**« - Oui... enfin non... »**_ Hiro observa son meilleur ami avec un air légèrement inquiet et supposa que quelque chose d'important c'était passé donc il décida de lui arracher subtilement l'information.

_**« -**_ _**Comment c'est passé la soirée hier soir **_? _**»**_ Shuichi rougit.

_**« - Euh... ça c'est bien passé. »**_ Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste eut un geste vague de la main et détourna le regard du roux, Hiroshi l'observa quelques minutes avant d'en conclure que son ami lui cachait quelque chose.

_**« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**_

_**- B… Ben... je… Yuki…. On s'est presque embrassé mais... »**_

_**« - Mais il était ivre n'est-ce pas ? »**_ Shuichi acquiesça. _**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »**_ Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses rougit encore plus.

_**« - Que j'étais un ange. »**_ Dit-il d'une petite voix triste tandis que Hiro examinait le visage du professeur.

_**« - Shuichi... tu l'aimes. »**_ Devant ce commentaire le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste, nia violemment de la tête tandis qu'il plaquait ses mains sur son visage.

_**« - Comment ai-je pu faire une telle bêtise ? C'est le père d'un de mes élèves et... »**_

_**« - Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais tu ne peux pas me tromper, je te connais suffisamment bien. »**_ Shuichi baissa la tête avec résignation.

_**« - Oui, je l'aime... mais cela ne veut pas dire que je doive faire quelque chose avec lui. »**_

_**« - Et si pour une certaine raison cette attraction arrivait à se transformer en amour ? »**_ Shuichi ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise.

_**« - Je... je crois que cela ne va pas arriver. »**_

_**« - Pourquoi pas ? Shuichi... la vie peut nous jouer certains tours de temps à autre, les tâches quotidiennes et la coexistence peuvent faire que tu tombes amoureux sans le vouloir. »**_ Il posa une main sur la joue de son ami. _**« - Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir de nouveau, tu es presque comme mon frère et ça me ferait très mal te voir pleurer pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine. »**_

_**« - Hiro… »**_ Il ne put empêcher les larmes d'émerger de ses yeux. _**« - J'ai peur de ressentir à nouveau quelque chose... j'ai envie de ne pas me tromper, de ne ressentir absolument rien... mais je ne peux pas. »**_

_**« - C'est parce que tu n'as pas un cœur de pierre... en outre je ne te dis pas que je ne veux pas que tu es une relation avec une autre personne, mais ce sujet ne me satisfait pas vraiment, ça se trouve il ne te veut que pour une nuit et c'est tout... je ne te dis pas ceci pour te faire reculer, mais je veux seulement que tu sois heureux et satisfais. »**_

_**« - Merci Hiro. »**_ Fit Shuichi en souriant.

_**« - C'est fait pour cela les amis... allez, chasse ces choses tristes de ta tête, e tu ferais mieux d'aller te passer le visage sous l'eau, tu ne voudrais pas que les enfants te voient ainsi. »**_

_**« - Non, bien sûr que non. »**_ S'exclama-t-il en se levant, et profitant que les enfants soient dans la cour, il fit ce que son ami lui avait recommandé.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

Shuichi observait par la fenêtre les nuages gris qui couvraient complètement le ciel du Japon, il commençait peu à peu à pleuvoir, la sonnerie qui indiquait la sortie avait déjà sonné mais étant donné la pluie il ne laisserait pas sortir les enfants jusqu'à ce que leurs parents viennent les chercher jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Un éclair plus puissant que les autres résonna, faisant trembler les fenêtres, certains enfants prirent peur et se réfugièrent près de Shuichi pour se rassurer, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que leur cher professeur avait également peur, si ce n'est plus.

_**« - Tranquillisez-vous les enfants... ça sera bientôt fini, je vous le promets. »**_ Et il serra un peu plus les enfants qui s'accrochaient fortement à lui, puis un à un, les élèves partirent avec leurs parents respectifs... mais comme toujours il en resté un qui se retrouvait seul dans la classe, c'était Rikku qu'il était assis près d'une fenêtre et observait la pluie tomber, le professeur s'approcha de l'enfant et lui sourit doucement. _**« - C'est joli la pluie, n'est-ce pas ? »**_ L'enfant acquiesça, et le jeune homme observa avec attention l'extérieur, un homme se dirigeait l'institution, il portait un long manteau de couleur gris foncé et se protégeait de la pluie avec un parapluie noir...ça ne pouvait être que lui… Suichi se doutait très bien que cet homme était le père de l'enfant qui était à sa gauche, il sentit son cœur commençait à battre à une vitesse prodigieuse... alors avec peine il se rappela de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.

**Flash Back**

_Shuichi observa le visage du romancier s'approchait lentement du sien, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du blond sur sa peau... il ferma les yeux, il voulait que cela arrive, ils étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et alors..._

_BAM…._

_**« - Ouch. »**__ Fut la seule chose qu'il pu exprimer quand la douleur se fit sentir dans son dos après être tombé durement au sol, il ne pouvait pratiquement plus se déplacer puisque l'écrivain se trouvait sur lui, complètement endormi. Yuki était trop lourd (pour lui) et il ne pouvait pas l'écarter de lui (à vrai dire il ne trouver pas ça urgent) mais si quelqu'un les voyait dans cette position, il y aurait un grand problème, il observa alors Yuki qui était inconscient et dont le visage était sur l'épaule droite du professeur qui n'osait presque plus bouger, il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer à cause du poids sur lui, et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire._

_**« - Oh mon dieu. »**__ Shuichi sursauta en entendant cela et dirigea ses orbes améthystes vers la personne qui avait dit cette phrase, et ressentit une honte terrible en voyant qu'il s'agissait du beau-frère du romancier avec une expression de surprise sur le visage._

_**« - Tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plaît ? »**__ Et il sourit d'une manière très idiote tandis qu'avec sa main il désignait le blond inconscient._

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Shuichi revint à la réalité en entendant frapper la porte, il inspira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits et comme presque toujours il se tourna vers l'enfant, et lui prit doucement sa petite main et s'approcha de l'écrivain aux yeux ambrés.

_**« - Bonjour. »**_ Le blond ne répondit pas, se contenta d'un mouvement de tête, accompagné d'une grimace de douleur. _**« - Vous allez bien ? »**_

_**« - Non. » **_Puis il observa attentivement le professeur qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. _**« - Toi et moi... nous avons fait quelque chose hier soir... non ? » **_La réaction de Shuichi fut instantanée puisque la légère rougeur qu'il y avait sur ses joues se répandit sur tout son visage.

**_« - Euh... bien sur que non. »_** Dit-il nerveusement. _**« - Qu'aurions-nous pu faire ? Je crois que vous avez dû rêver. »**_ Yuki l'observa avec froideur mais il ne le cru pas du tout.

_**« - Je ne te crois pas. »**_ Et il s'approcha du jeune homme aux yeux améthyste qui dans un acte d'autoprotection et réflexe en même temps plaça ses mains devant lui pour empêcher le romancier de faire un pas de plus, mais à cet instant, un éclair résonna, Shuichi dans un moment de panique bondit en avant pour se réfugier dans les bras de l'écrivain qui plaça ses mains autour de la taille du plus petit, ils restèrent ainsi en silence. Shuichi ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il pouvait les battements de son cœur ainsi que celui de l'écrivain, et il sentait également ses mains sur lui.

D'autre part Yuki ne savait pas pourquoi il avait répondu à l'étreinte du garçon, ses mains s'étaient déplacées toutes seules (ça faisait stupide, mais c'était vrai) et il avait l'impression de se répéter mais... il aimait sentir cette chaleur dans sa poitrine quand il était près du jeune homme aux cheveux roses, il sentait la nécessité de rester près de lui, il ferma les yeux et respira le parfum des cheveux de Shuichi mais soudain Rikku revint près d'eux après avoir enfilé son ciré, les faisant descendre tous les deux de leur nuage, le premier à réagir fut le professeur qui s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il le put du romancier.

_**« - Je... je suis désolé... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »**_ Et il lui tourna ensuite le dos pour fermer les yeux un peu inquiet, en réalité il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Yuki.

_**« - Rikku, dépêche-toi. »**_ L'enfant se mit face au professeur qui s'abaissa à la hauteur du petit garçon et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

_**« - A demain. »**_ Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers son père qui lui prit la main et ils s'en allèrent, Shuichi alla ensuite fermer la porte et s'appuya le contre cette dernière. _**« - Idiot, idiot. »**_ Psalmodia-t-il tandis qu'il se frapper le front contre la paroi.

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard...**

_**« - Où est-ce que tu vas ? »**_ Demanda l'écrivain tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre l'embrassure.

_**« - Shu et moi sortons cet après-midi. »**_

_**« -... Je pensais que tu sortirais avec cet idiot que le week-end prochain. »**_

_**« - Et bien non. »**_ La brune accrocha des boucles d'oreilles en or et après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre se tourna son beau-frère. _**« - Et je te prierais de ne pas l'appeler de cette manière. »**_ Le blond haussa élégamment un sourcil, et fit une moue d'ennui.

_**« - Tu ne crois pas que tu prends tout ça avec trop de sérieux ? »**_

_**« - Ca t'inquiète ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle avec l'intention de sortir de la chambre, le romancier se déplaça sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse passer son chemin et la suivit.

_**« - Ne me répond pas par une autre question. »**_

_**« - Cesse de me questionner. »**_ Dit-elle tandis qu'elle prenait son manteau qui était pendu. _**« - Ecoute Eiri je te donnerai toutes les informations que tu veux, mais Shuichi...est à moi. »**_ Et elle lui sourit. _**« - Je rentrerais un peu tard, je prends mes clés donc ne t'inquiète pas. » **_Termina-t-elle avant de sortir de l'appartement sans laisser à Yuki le temps de riposter.

Ce dernier soupira avec ennui et s'alluma une cigarette, et se dirigea vers le canapé, abandonnant le briquet sur la table... c'était cynique de penser que ce gamin l'étreignait et sortait ensuite s'amusait avec sa belle-sœur, le peu de patience qu'il possédait le fit se diriger vers son bureau pour pouvoir continuer son travail mais alors qu'il essayait d'écrire toutes les idées s'enfuyaient de son esprit et elles étaient remplacés par des images qu'il s'imaginait ( Inoue et Shuichi faisant des choses illégales XD) il fronça les sourcils et referma son ordinateur portatif de manière violente, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce que ce garçon faisait sur lui, mais il préféra tout oublier pour se tranquilliser.

* * *

**Onze heures du soir, le même jour **

Yuki enregistra son travail et s'étira un peu sur son siège pour essayer d'alléger la douleur de son dos et de son cou qui commençait à se faire ressentir, il consulta sa montre et grogna en voyant l'heure. A quelle heure comptait-elle donc rentrer ?  
Il sortit de son tiroir un paquet de cigarettes et après l'avoir ouvert, il en plaça une dans sa bouche mais au moment de vouloir l'allumer, il se rappela que le briquet argenté était resté dans le salon, il se leva pour pouvoir sortir de son bureau et quand il arriva dans le salon mais ne put pas faire ce qu'il voulait puisque Rikku s'approcha lentement de lui, il portait dans sa petite main droite un ours en peluche et avec la gauche il se frottait les yeux.

_**« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »**_ L'enfant ne dit rien, il n'était pas sûr s'il pouvait s'approcher ou non, mais en voyant que son géniteur lui étendait les bras, il s'approcha sans plus douter, l'homme prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux. _**« - Tu ne peux pas dormir ? » **_Rikku hocha la tête. _**« - Alors nous sommes deux. »**_ Le petit garçon plaça ses petites mains sur le visage de l'écrivain et ce dernier sentit immédiatement une chaleur étrange, son fils était plus chaud que la normal, donc pour s'en assurer il plaça sa main sur le front de Rikku et cela confirma ce qu'il pensait, l'enfant avait de la fièvre, il prit alors son fils dans les bras pour le conduire à l'hôpital.

_**

* * *

**_

_**« - Il était bien ce film, n'est-ce pas ? » **_

_**« - Ou... Oui. »**_ Répondit nerveusement le garçon aux yeux améthyste, Inoue l'avait pratiquement obligé à voir un des films d'horreur qui venait de sortir au cinéma et il avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir pendant plusieurs nuits. _**« - Tu veux aller prendre un café ? »**_

_**« - Oui. »**_ Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux installés dans une cafétéria. _**« - Merci de m'avoir invitée à sortir de nouveau. »**_

« - Ca me fait plaisir. » Dit-il en souriant, ils restèrent silencieux un moment mais apparemment le garçon aux yeux améthyste n'aimait pas rester longtemps sans rien dire.

_**« - Dis-moi Inoue... ça fait longtemps que tu connais Yuki ? »**_

_**« - Oui. »**_ Dit-elle en souriant grandement. _**« - mais ne lui dit pas que je te raconte ça. »**_ Shuichi rougit. _**« - mais t'en fais pas... et en ce qui concerne ta question, si je le connais depuis que nous sommes enfants, quand il avait dix sans, j'en avais cinq et nous étions comme frères et sœur. »**_ Elle soupira avec nostalgie. _**« - Je me souviens que quand nous étions plus petits nous allions dans une maison que mon père avait à la campagne et il y avait un petit lac, nous y jouions des heures, c'était très amusant. »**_

_**« - Et comment est-il tombé amoureux de ta sœur ? »**_

_**« - Ben, quand Eiri était un peu plus jeune, il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait la littérature, il a donc décidé d'aller vivre à New York pour pouvoir commencer son rêve de devenir un grand écrivain, bien sûr son père a été contre, mais avec l'aide de sa mère il a pu le convaincre de le laisser y aller... son père disait qu'il était encore mineur et il ne saurait pas vivre seul dans une ville aussi grande, mais Tohma est intervenu et l'a envoyé chez un bon ami à lui, mais il est mort à présent, en fait le véritable nom de mon beau-frère est Eiri Uesugi mais par respect pour cet homme, il a prit comme nom de plus Yuki Eiri**_ (NdlT : l'histoire avec Kitazawa est très différente du manga, c'est une histoire alternative) _**il est rentré en Angleterre quelques années plus tard, quand ma soeur a débuté sa carrière de modèle et quand ils se sont revu , ils ont ressentit une forte attraction et... tu connais le reste. »**_

_**« - Oui…. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je n'ai pas de parent et très peu de souvenir d'eux, mais au fil des années, je me suis fait de très bons amis, j'ai connu Hiro quand nous étions en cours préparatoire, et à l'université je m'entendais très bien avec un garçon qui est actuellement policier, il s'appelle Ryuichi... puis ensuite quand j'ai commencé à travailler j'ai eu l'occasion de rentrer en contact avec Tohma Seguchi, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait le beau-frère de Yuki. »**_

_**« - Si, le monde est très petit. » **_Puis elle lui sourit. _**« - Excuse-moi si je change de sujet mais je suis curieuse de savoir quelque chose… »**_ Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses la regarda avec étonnement. _**« - Shuichi tu as une fiancée ? »**_ Le garçon fut peiné par cette question, il ne pouvait pas lui dire _"Non Inoue, je n'ai pas de fiancée mais j'aime ton beau-frère "_ c'était une réponse très stupide sans aucun doute, mais il devait répondre quelque chose.

_**« - Non, je n'en ai pas. »**_

_"GENIAL !!!"_ Pensa la brune. _**« - mais pourquoi ? Tu es un garçon très charmant, ça m'étonne que tu n'ais pas de fiancée. »**_

_**« - Et bien, il y a un petit moment, j'ai eu une relation sentimentale avec une personne, mais elle m'a beaucoup blessée et je n'ai pas vraiment récupéré de ça. »**_ Inoue se sentit mal pour avoir demandé cela.

_**« - Je... je suis désolée, je n'ai pas voulu... »**_

_**« - Tout va bien. »**_ La rassura-t-il en souriant.

_**« - Shu je pense que tu vas trouver oser ce que je vais dire mais… »**_ La jeune fille se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme. _**« - Je t'aime beaucoup. »**_ Shuichi fut complètement surprit par cette déclaration et se recula, mais Inoue s'approchait chaque fois plus, il voyait bien qu'elle avait l'intention de l'embrassait, que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas décemment s'enfuir simplement, mais pourquoi tombait-il toujours sur des situations de ce genre ? Soudain, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, les faisant brusquement sursauter et la brune tomba au sol. _**« - ouch... »**_

_**« - Tout va bien ? »**_ Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

_**« - Oui je vais bien. »**_ Et elle se remit debut, Shuichi attrapa son téléphone et prit l'appel.

_**« - Allô... »**_ Shuichi eut alors une expresssion de surprise. «_** - Vo… Vous... Mais comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?... hein ?... »**_ Le jeune homme tendit alors le téléphone à la fille. _**« - C'est pour toi. »**_

_**« - Pour moi ? »**_ Fit-elle étonnée, mais elle prit le téléphone et parla. _**« - C'est Inoue... »**_

_« - Où diable es-tu avec ce fichu idiot ? »_

_**« - E... Eiri ? »**_

_« - Ca fait plus d'une heure que j'essaye de te joindre. »_

_**« - Attend une seconde, ok ? Bien, premièrement je suis avec Shuichi, je te l'ai dit cet après-midi et deuxièmement si tu voulais me joindre, tu aurais pu m'appeler sur mon portable et non sur celui de Shuichi. »**_

_« - J'ai composé le portable de ce garçon ? »_ Demanda l'écrivain un peu étonné. _« - Aghhhh, ce n'est pas la question, le important c'est que je t'ai trouvé... je suis à l'hôpital. »_

_**« - Quoi ? »**_ S'écria-t-elle alarmée. _**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? »**_ En entendant ces questions Shuichi su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas bien.

_« - Oui, je vais bien mais pas Rikku, il a beaucoup de fièvre et je l'ai conduit là-bas... c'est tout ce je voulais te dire, je ne vais pas ruiner ton rendez-vous plus longtemps. »_ Dit-il avant de raccrocher sans en dire plus à Inoue.

_**« - Bon sang. »**_

_**« - Que se passe-t-il ? »**_

_**« - Rikku est malade et Eiri l'a emmené à l'hôpital. »**_

_**« - Oh non. »**_

_**« - Excuse-moi mais je dois y aller. »**_ Dit-elle tandis qu'elle prenait son sac.

_**« - Attente, il est déjà très tard pour que tu rentres seule.**_ » Fit Shuichi en se levant. _**« - Je t'accompagne. »**_

****

* * *

Yuki soupira, et passa ensuite la main dans son cou, il était fatigué, inquiet et il n'avait rien fumé depuis plus d'une heure. On ne lui avait encore rien dit sur l'état de son fils et cela le frustrait, il avait mal au dos et aux yeux, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'enfant était malade mais jamais au point de l'emmener à hôpital, en outre à quoi avait-il donc pensé en appelant sur le portable de ce garçon... il avait mit tout ça sur le compte de la fatigue qu'il ressentait à ce instant, mais était-ce vraiment ça ? Il avait profité du fait que Inoue avait laissé son portable dans le salon pour prendre celui de ce garçon, mais pourquoi ? Mais il n'arrivait pas à répondre à cette question.

_**« - Eiri. »**_ Le blond leva la tête en entendant son nom et vit sa belle-sœur en compagnie... de lui… Les deux jeunes se rapprochèrent de l'écrivain qui ne se leva pas de son siège. _**« - Comment va l'enfant ? »**_

_**« - Je ne sais pas. »**_ Dit-il d'un ton inquiet, puis il tourna les yeux vers Suichi. _**« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »**_

_**« - Il m'a très gentiment offert de m'emmener donc s'il te plaît ne sois pas grossier. »**_

_**« - Je vous dérange, je ferais mieux de... »**_

_**« - Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Eiri est seulement inquiet et c'est la seule manière qu'il a de le démontrer. »**_ Et Shuichi sentit une goutte de sueur au-dessus de la tête.

* * *

**Deux heures plus tard….**

Inoue était à moitié assoupie sur l'épaule de Shuichi, la brune était plus endormie que réveillée et l'améthyste se contentait seulement de rester silencieux, et de sourire de temps à autre à la brune.  
D'autre part le blond n'aima pas cette "scène aussi mignonne" ce type de situations le répugnaient... une seconde…. Pourquoi diable pensait-il à ça ? Il secoua sa tête de façon négative pour l'essayer de chasser ces pensées, mais à ce moment la voix du professeur le sortit de ses méditations.

_**« - Inoue. »**_ La brune bougea légèrement_**. « - Réveille-toi. »**_

_**« - Mmmm... »**_ La fille ouvrit lentement les yeux et se les frotta avec la main droite en s'asseyant correctement. « - Je me suis endormie... Il n'y a toujours pas nouvelles de Rikku ? »

_**« - Non. »**_

_**« - Tu ferais mieux de rentrer te coucher. »**_

_**« - Mais Eiri … »**_

_**« - Il a raison, tu es morte de fatigue. »**_

_**« - Mais et l'enfant... »**_

_**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »**_ Fit alors Shuichi en se levant. _**« - Je te ramène chez toi. »**_ Proposa-t-il et la brune l'imita et après avoir salué l'écrivain, ils s'éloignèrent, tandis que Yuki les suivant du regard.

Une dizaine de minutes s'était écoulé depuis le départ des deux jeunes, et l'écrivain poussa un nouveau soupir de fatigue, il sentait ses paupières s'alourdir et son corps se détendre, et il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir peu à peu.

_**« - Si vous vous endormez, vous ne saurez pas si le médecin vient ou pas. »**_ Cette voix le réveilla d'un coup. Que diable faisait-il ici alors qu'il était parti avec Inoue ? _**« - Tenez. »**_ Fit Shuichi tandis qu'il lui tendait un gobelet de café _**« - Ca vous aidera à tenir pour quelques heures. »**_ Yuki prit le verre de la main du jeune homme aux cheveux roses, lui frolant les doigts, ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme qui pour masquer ça s'assit près de l'écrivain.

_**« - Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »**_

_**« - J'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être aider en quelque chose »**_ Le blond baissa la tète. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Peut-être parce qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son fils ? Il se posait toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il n'avait aucune réponse. _**« - Pourquoi n'appelez-vous pas Tohma ou Mika ? Sûrement qu'ils... »**_

_**« - Ca suffit. »**_

_**« - Quoi ? »**_

_**« - Je n'aime pas que tu continues à agir ainsi. »**_

_**« - Je ne comprends pas. »**_

_**« - Tu me parles comme à un parfait étranger, tu n'es plus au travail. »**_ L'écrivain observa avec ses orbes dorés le professeur que se trouvait à côté de lui. « - Ne pourrais-tu pas essayer de me tutoyer ? »

_**« - Je ne crois pas que ça serait très correct de ma part. »**_

_**« - Pourquoi pas ? »**_ Shuichi resta silencieux, en réalité il n'avait aucune réponse à cela.

_**« - J'essaierais d'essayer. »**_ Finit-il par répondre, et il évita le regard de l'écrivain, en détournant la tête.

_**« - Ne devrais-tu pas informer quelqu'un que tu es ici ? »**_

_**« - Non, je n'ai ni parents, ni frère et sœur. »**_ Yuki fut étonné devant cette réponse. Pourquoi avait-il la sensation qu'il avait déjà vu cette expression avant ? Shuichi pour sa part en voyant la confusion se refléter sur le visage du blond, continua : _**« - Je ne me souviens pas de mes parents, puisqu'ils sont morts quand j'étais encore un enfant. »**_

_**« - Je suis désolé. »**_

_**« - Ce n'est pas grave. » **_Et il lui sourit à nouveau et en profita pour changer de sujet. _**« - Je sais... que vous vous inquiétez pour Rikku, mais il ira bien, j'en suis sûr. »**_

_**« - J'espère que oui... il est la seule chose qu'il me reste. »**_

_**« - Ne dis pas ça, il y a plein monde autour de toi qui t'aiment, ta sœur, Inoue, tes parents, Tohma… peut-être que ton ex-femme t'a fait du mal, mais ils ne ressemblent pas tous à elle. »**_ Yuki observa avec une drole d'impression le garçon qui était à ses cotés, il savait qu'il y avait une part de vrai dans ce qu'il disait, mais ça faisait mal.

_**« - Tu ne sais rien. »**_

_**« - Peut-être pas, mais je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu en souffres et ça ne t'affecte pas seulement toi, mais aussi l'enfant. »**_ Le blond ne sut pas quoi dire. Comment était-il possible que Shuichi soit aussi mûre tout en étant aussi jeune ? _**« - Elle t'a profondément blessé mais le temps passe et tu verras, les blessures qui sont dans ton coeur guériront peu à peu... crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis. »**_ Dit-il en lui prenant une main et en la serrant.

_**« - Merci. »**_ Shuichi fut surpris en entendant cela... Yuki le remerciait ? Un peu gêné, il sourit au blond.

_**« - Il n'y a pas de quoi... »**_

Au matin suivant, Shuichi ouvrit les yeux mais la lumière blanche du couloir l'aveugla presque, mais comme il sentait encore ses paupières lourdes, il referma les yeux, c'était quelque chose étonnant qu'il soit encore fatigué alors qu'il avait très bien dormi, mais il ne porta pas grande importance à ceci et soupira longuement, c'est alors qu'il sentit que quelqu'un le serrait avec davantage de force par la taille et il ouvrit complètement les yeux.  
Le blond le tenait d'une manière très possessive et lui avait saisi à la chemise de l'écrivain entre ses mains. Comment avaient-ils fait pour se retrouver dans cette position aussi compromettante ? Avec mille précautions pour ne pas le réveiller, il se détacha de l'étreinte du blond et se mit immédiatement debout, mais Yuki en ressentant le manque de ce corps contre le siens, ouvrit les yeux, la lumière l'aveugla un peu mais de toutes manières mais il n'en tint pas vraiment compte et observe le jeune homme qui était à sa droite.

_**« - Bon jour. »**_

_**« - Il fait déjà jour ? »**_ Shuichi acquiesça, et quelques secondes plus tard, il observa la montre à son poignet. _**« - Il est six heures, nous nous sommes endormis. »**_

_**« - Oui, mais seulement une ou deux heures. »**_ Et il massa un peu son cou, apparemment ses muscles étaient très endoloris, à cet instant, un pédiatre s'approcha d'eux, elle était épuisée mais avait le sourire.

_**« - Bonjour. »**_ Salua-t-elle gentiment. _**« - Qui est le père de Rikku Uesugi ? »**_

_**« - C'est moi. »**_

_**« - L'enfant est stable. »**_ Shuichi soupira de soulagement tandis que le blond fermait les yeux et murmurait un "merci mon dieu". _**« Vous avez bien fait de nous l'emmener rapidement, ce type de situation, cela peut causer le décès d'un enfant en bas-âge. »**_

_**« - Quand pourrais-je le ramener ? »**_

_**« - Aujourd'hui même, nous avons fait hier soir tous les examens nécessaires... mais vous devez bien faire attention à ce que l'enfant ne soit pas exposé à des changements brusques de température et doit boire beaucoup de liquides. »**_

_**« - Je ferais très attention. »**_ Et elle sourit de nouveau.

_**« - Monsieur Uesugi j'ai besoin que vous signez quelques papiers. »**_

_**« - Je vais y aller tout de suite. »**_ Devant cette réponse le pédiatre s'éloigna pour continuer son travail.

_**« - Il y a eut plus de peur que de mal. »**_ S'exclama alors Shuichi. _**« - bon, je vais y aller. »**_ Il s'approcha des chaises sur lesquelles ils avaient dormi et prit son manteau. _**« - Je dois aller travailler. »**_

_**« - Quoi ?... mais tu as à peine dormi. »**_

_**« - Je me reposerais plus tard... nous nous verrons plus tard et s'il vous plaît donner un baiser de ma part à Rikku. »**_ Puis il tourna le dos à l'écrivain.

_**« - Shuichi... »**_ Le professeur se retourna. _**« - Encore merci. »**_

Comme réponse il eut un joli sourire et tout de suite après le professeur s'en alla, quant à Yuki, il sourit de manière sincère... en réalité ce garçon ne cessait pas de le surprendre.

A suivre…

**Résumé du prochain chapitre :**

**Rikku rentre à la maison et le blond passe la plus grande partie de son temps à le veiller, Inoue est plus qu'intéressée par Shuichi et le lui démontre d'une manière un peu brusque... Yuki les surprendra, mais contre qui sera-t-il le plus en colère ? sa belle-sœur ou Shuichi ? Beaucoup de jalousie et de divertissement dans l'air… **


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Titre :**_Ma vie à tes côtés

_**Auteur :**_Yuna-Eiri

_**Traductrice :**_Shali Maxwell

_**Genre :**_UA, Romance yaoï, prise de tête, lemon….

_**Couple :**_ Shuichi x Yuki

_**Disclamer :**_Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement à Maki Murakami, et la fic appartient à Yuna-Eiri, et moi, ben je ne fais que traduire.

**Ma vie à tes côtés.**

**Par : Yuna-Eiri**

**Chapitre 6**

_**« - Entrez. »**_ Annonça calmement un homme aux cheveux noirs portant des lunettes, qui terminait de lire quelques papiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le garçon aux cheveux roses qui adressa un sourire à l'homme tout en prenant place sur le canapé qui faisait face au bureau.

_**« - Bonjour. »**_ l'homme aux lunettes leva la tête pour regarder Shuichi très sérieusement.

_**« - Bien, je suis légèrement inquiet... tu as déjà manqué trois fois la consultation, je n'aime pas ça. »**_

_**« - Je sais, et je suis désolé mais c'est seulement parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail dernièrement Sakano. »**_

_**« - Shuichi. »**_ Soupira-t-il avec résignation. _**« - Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit sur le fait de travailler comme un fou ? Tu n'oublieras pas tes problèmes avec l'excès de travail... je te l'ai répété assez souvent. »**_ Shuichi fronça les sourcils, vraiment, il n'aimait ce que son psychiatre lui disait.

_**« - Et que voulez-vous que je fasse... que je m'enferme pendant des semaines dans ma maison pour regarder la télévision et prendre des quantités exagérées d'antidépressifs jusqu'à ce qu'un jour en me levant du lit, je me rende compte que je suis pathétique et qu'il faudrait mieux que je me suicide dans ma baignoire ?... Non merci. »**_

_**« - Je n'ai pas dit cela, Shuichi je suis ton psychiatre et ce depuis un an et demi... mais même quand tu te sens bien, tu sais que tu dois continuer à me voir si tu veux dépasser ce qui t'est... »**_

_**« - S'il vous plaît Sakano.. »**_ Dit-il avec une once de peur dans la voix tandis qu'il se repliait sur lui-même. _**« - ne me rappelez pas... cela.**_ »

_**« - Tu vois dans quel état tu te mets quand on aborde à peine le sujet ? »**_ Demanda avec inquiétude le brun. _**« - Ton traumatisme est trop profond et je veux plus que tout que tu récupères car tu es non seulement un de mes patients... mais tu es aussi mon ami. »**_

_**« - J'ai essayé d'oublier cette maudite nuit, je te jure que j'ai essayé souvent mais je ne peux pas. »**_ Dit-il avec désespoir. _**« - Je manque de force, je le haïs Sakano, jamais je n'ai haït autant quelqu'un comme je le haïs lui et souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'il ne sorte jamais du lieu où il est enfermé pour qu'il essaye de me blesser à nouveau, je ne serai pas capable de me contrôler et ne répondrai pas de mes actes… »**_ Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide et un regard qui ferait trembler quelqu'un.

_**« - Mon dieu Shuichi, calme-toi. »**_ Dit le brun, alarmé, mais Shuichi ne pouvait pas retenir toute cette rancœur accumulé envers cet homme et tant qu'il n'aurait pas prit sa revanche sur ce dernier, il ne pourrait pas être complètement tranquille. _**« - Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon de garder tous ses sentiments négatifs en toi et c'est normal que tu ais des idées de vengeance... mais ceci ne te fera pas de bien. »**_

_**« - Je suis désolé. »**_ Il baissa la tête un peu peiné par son comportement. _**« - Je crois que**_ _**j'ai perdu pied et je n'ai pas mesuré la portée de mes mots. »**_ Il sourit ensuite faussement pour que Sakano soit tranquillisé.

_**« - Bien, nous allons parler d'autre chose et nous reprendrons cette conversation quand tu seras plus tranquille... pour le moment je veux seulement que tu me racontes comme tu allé durant ces derniers jours, je te rappelle que tu dois me dire comment tu te sens quand tu réalises tes activités quotidiennes. »**_

_**« - Je déteste ça, c'est honteux. »**_

_**« - Mais si tu veux récupérer totalement c'est nécessaire, en outre tu as confiance en moi, non ? »**_ Le garçon aux yeux améthyste acquiesça. _**« - Bien. »**_ Il sortit du tiroir droit de son bureau un petit magnétophone de couleur noire, il le plaça sur son bureau et pressa le bouton "enregistrer" _**« - Tu sais que parmi ces quatre murs, il ne sortira absolument rien alors parle avec confiance. »**_

_**« - Ces dernières semaines je me suis senti assez heureux. »**_ Déclara-t-il tandis qu'il fixait le sol comme s'il était très intéressant, et Sakano écoutait patiemment ce que Shuichi disait tandis qu'il prenait des notes dans un carnet.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses parla de la soirée, de K, d'Inoue, racontant qu'elle était très intéressée par lui, il mentionna Rikku plusieurs fois mais à partir d'un moment il ne parla plus que de Yuki, de son comportement, son caractère, son regard... cela intéressa beaucoup Sakano, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus passionné pour personne et cela ne pouvait qu'attirer son attention, car c'était une bonne chose.

_**

* * *

**_

_**« - Oh, allez Eiri, tu ne parles pas sérieusement. » **_

_**« - Non pas de discussion Inoue... En outre qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ton père, moi ? »**_

_**« - Ma... mais je ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne sais pas quand je rentrerais en Angleterre. »**_

_**« - Ce n'est pas une excuse viable, demain j'irais t'inscrire dans une université et fin de l'affaire. »**_

_**« - Mais Eiri… »**_ Fit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes.

_**« - Pas de mais, tu ne peux pas manquer l'école, si tu as pensé qu'en venant ici tu pourrais faire ce que tu voulais, tu t'es trompé. »**_ Déclara-t-il avec une froideur dans la voix.

_**« - Tu es méchant. »**_

_**« - C'est pour ton bien. »**_ Dit-il tandis qu'il versait un peu de jus d'orange dans un biberon pour petits enfants, il tourna le dos à la brune et sortit de la cuisine. Inoue était très en colère, en réalité son beau-frère pouvait être un véritable ennui quand il le voulait, elle savait que tout ce qu'il faisait était pour son bien, mais comme toute bonne adolescente, elle devait répliquer... le plus mauvais dans toute cette affaire c'est qu'elle ne verrait plus beaucoup Shuichi, en réalité le garçon aux yeux améthyste l'avait profondément touché, elle ne s'était jamais autant intéressé à un garçon comme elle le faisait avec lui... il était spécial et elle espérait qu'un certain jour elle pourrait arriver à être beaucoup plus qu'une amie pour lui, elle avait décidé de le conquérir et elle y arriverait, seulement elle espérait que le garçon aux cheveux roses ne s'en rende pas trop compte car cela réduirait tous ses plans à néant et il en allait de même pour le père de son mignon petit neveu. Avec un petit sourire, elle sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du monde...**

_**« - Sérieusement ? »**_ Demanda un garçon aux cheveux noirs tandis que sa mère lui souriait en hochant la tête de manière affirmative.

_**« - Je sais que tu désires aller au Japon voir ton frère... mais je veux que tu saches que ça n'a pas été facile du tout de convaincre ton père pour qu'il te laisse y aller, comme tu le sais, tu as beaucoup de travail à faire ici, mais j'ai usé de quelques petits tours. »**_ Et elle sourit de manière maligne.

_**« - Oui, je m'en doute, je n'ai pas pu dormir la nuit dernière. »**_ Dit-il avec un sourire tandis qu'il prenait place sur un des sofas le plus proches de lui.

_**« - Tatsuha, ne dis pas ça. »**_ Le réprimanda cette femme d'une quarantaine d'années approximativement, et qui était encore suprêmement belle, ses cheveux étaient tout comme ceux de son fils noirs, sa peau était blanche comme de la porcelaine, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur ambre opaque et les années n'avait laissées presque aucune traces sur elle.

_**« - Et quand pourrons-nous partir ? »**_ Demanda-t-il avec intérêt, elle soupira seulement avec un peu de fatigue tandis qu'elle s'installait à son tour sur le canapé.

_**« - Dans deux jours, j'aurais aimé y aller dès demain mais j'ai quelques affaires à régler... je meurs d'envie de revoir ton frère et mon petit-fils. »**_ Dit-elle avec douceur. _**« - Je ne sais pas comment ils vont puisqu'Eiri n'a pas eu la délicatesse de m'appeler. »**_

_**« - Inoue est avec eux, je ne crois pas qu'elle laisserait mon frère faire une bêtise. »**_ Et il sourit pour essayer de tranquilliser sa mère. _**« - Mais il me tarde vraiment de pouvoir revoir mon frère... cela fait très longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. »**_

_**« - Oui, j'espère que mon fils et mon petit-fils vont bien. »**_ Puis elle changea de sujet, mais à ce moment son visage refléta une profonde froideur et même de la cruauté, à la voir ainsi, on voyait bien de qui tenait Yuki. _**« - Ce matin j'ai vu cette maudite femme. »**_

_**« - Tu parles de Mei ? »**_ Demanda Tatsuha en devant tout aussi sérieux que sa mère.

_**« - Oui, par respect pour Eiri et l'enfant je n'ai rien fait, mais je te jure que j'ai eu envie de l'étrangler à la première seconde, mais nous étions dans un lieu public et je me suis abstenu de le faire...**_ _**elle n'a vraiment aucune honte, après tout ce qu'elle a fait à ton frère. »**_ Dit-elle, mécontente.

_**« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »**_

_**« - Tu ne veux pas le savoir. »**_ Tatsuha sourit.

Sa mère pouvait être la personne la plus douce et gentille du monde, mais parfois, elle pouvait devenir une vraie diablesse, de ce fait, son père avait toujours veillé à ne pas la faire mettre en colère puisqu'une fois, elle avait fait changer toutes les serrures de la maison et ne l'avait pas laissé entrer durant presqu'un mois, en réalité ça avait été amusant de voir cette situation.  
Et celui qui avait hérité de l'heureux caractère de sa mère n'était ni plus, ni moins que Eiri.

_**« - Ca ne vaut pas la peine que tu me rappelle l'existence par cette grue. »**_

_**« - Tatsuha... je sais que ce que tu dis est vrai mais je n'aime pas t'entendre parler ainsi devant moi. »**_

_**« - Bien maman, excuse-moi. »**_ Il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle et lui déposer un baiser sur le front. _**« - Nous nous verrons plus tard, si je n'arrive pas tôt papa va me tuer. »**_

_**« - Tu as raison. »**_ Le brun s'éloigna mais la voix de sa mère le fit s'arrêter de nouveau. _**« - Et Tatsuha... » **_Le brun la regarda avec interrogation. _**« - Pour l'amour du ciel cesse de draguer les secrétaires de ton père. »**_ Le garçon sourit et sortit du salon pour se rendre à l'entreprise de son père.

_**

* * *

**_

Shuichi se trouvait dans sa classe, durant les deux dernières heures Suguru lui avait très gentiment offert de le remplacer, il lui devait à présent plusieurs faveurs, et il en avait profité pour se reposer un peu et abusé du café, à ce moment précis il se trouvait à son bureau, les enfants jouaient avec des jouets qui étaient toujours dans la salle de classe pour les occuper un moment tandis qu'il s'occupait d'affaire importante, seulement là, il essayait de dormir un instant, en réalité il était épuisé puisque n'avait pas presque deux jours, et c'était logique qu'il soit dans cet état... en réalité il avait besoin de longues et gratifiantes vacances, mais tandis qu'il somnolait un peu, il pensait déjà à Rikku, allait-il mieux ? Il avait pensé aller le voir mais avec le caractère tellement changeant qu'avait Yuki il avait renoncé à le faire, il soupira, si l'écrivain n'avait pas aussi mauvais caractère, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simple pour lui et pour tous.

_**« - Tu dors pendant des heures de classe, non ? »**_ Shuichi ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se redressa d'un coup, il se tourna vers sa droite et fit un sourire gêné à K.

_**« - Ah, bonjour héhéhé. »**_ Fit-il nerveusement en voyant que l'Américain introduisait la main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, cela signifiait qu'il le tuerait avec sa possession adorée de couleur noire _**« - K, non, tu ne sais pas qu'il y a des enfants ici ? »**_ Demanda-t-il sérieusement au directeur adjoint de cette institution et à ces mots, l'homme blond décida de ne pas le tuer.

_**« - Bien, je te pardonne pour aujourd'hui mais tu le payeras si tu recommence... autre chose, ce que je vais dire va à l'encontre des règles mais ça fait dix minutes que quelqu'un insiste beaucoup pour que je te laisse les voir. »**_

_**« - Pourquoi parles-tu au pluriel ? »**_ K ne répondit pas et sortit quelques secondes de la salle de classe et fit un signe affirmatif à quelqu'un de s'approcher. Les yeux du garçon aux cheveux roses s'agrandir de surprise en le voyant là, son visage s'illumina complètement puisqu'il irradiait un bonheur vu qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis longtemps, il sourit largement tandis qu'il se levait de sa chaise en un bond pour se jeter sur le nouveau venu. _**« - RYUICHI !! » **_S'écria-t-il tandis qu'il se jetait au cou de son ami qui lui rendit son étreinte.

_**« - Ca faisait longtemps Shuichi. »**_ Dit-il tandis qu'il caressait affectueusement le visage du professeur, tandis que K observait toute la scène avec un sourire puis il décida de se retirer pour continuer son travail

_**« - Je suis content de te voir. »**_

_**« - Moi aussi, je vois que Tohma a très bien veillé sur toi pendant mon absence. »**_

_**« - Oui... Tu es allé le voir ? »**_

_**« - Je reviens de sa maison, en réalité il m'a dit des choses très positives et ça me fait très plaisir pour toi. »**_ Shuichi eut un sourire un peu peiné.

_**« - Bon, mais dis-moi, comment c'était les Etats-Unis ? »**_ Il le prit par la main et le guida jusqu'à son bureau, et le fit asseoir sur une chaise tandis qu'il en prenait une pour s'installer en face de lui.

_**« - Bien, mais je suis content d'être rentré, tu sais la vie d'un policier est assez agité. »**_ Il poussa un profond soupir. _**« - Maintenant je veux que tu me dises comment tu vas, j'ai entendu la version de Tohma mais maintenant, je veux l'entendre directement de toi. »**_

_**« - Je vais bien, comme tu peux le voir la vie d'un professeur est quelque peu ennuyeuse. »**_ A cet instant, Shuichi se rendit compte de la présence d'une peluche rose en forme de lapin qui surgit devant ses yeux.

_**« - Nop, Shu ne doit pas s'ennyer, Kumagoro aime beaucoup Shu parce qu'il est gentil et qu'il me donne des sucreries. »**_

_**« - Ryu... »**_

_**« - Non... je suis pas Ryuichi, je suis Kumagoro.**_ _**»**_ Dit-il avec une voix infantile entretemps tandis qu'il faisait bouger sa peluche comme si c'était elle qui parlait.

_**« - Bien Kumagoro. »**_ Fit-il en riant.

_**« - Shu... Kumagoro veut savoir si tu fais quelque chose quand tu sortiras de ton travail ? »**_

_**« - Mmmmm... non pourquoi ? »**_

_**« - Parce que Kumagoro veut t'inviter à manger une énorme glace. »**_

_**« - Bien sûr, ça me ferait plaisir, parce que Shuichi a beaucoup de choses à dire à Kumagoro. »**_

_**« - Ouiiiiiiii !! »**_ Puis Ryuichi se leva de sa chaise et commença à sautiller dans toute la salle de classe, les enfants restèrent tous silencieux à observer cet étrange brun. _**« - Qui veut jouer avec Kumagoro ? »**_ Tous les enfants sourirent et se précipitèrent sur Ryuichi, tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses souriait… son ami n'avait pas du tout changé.

* * *

**Le jour suivant...**

Il s'était finalement décidé à y aller, mais il n'était toujours pas convaincu. Devait-il entrer ou pas ? C'était la question du moment, il ne savait pas avec exactitude si le blond le laisserait entrer ou le chasserait de sa maison et il n'avait pas parlé avec Inoue depuis un bon temps il ne savait plus rien... Il soupira, il vallait mieux qu'il parte avant que quelqu'un ne le voie là, mais il ne put faire plus de dix pas qu'une voix féminine attira son attention.

_**« - Shu, bonjour. »**_ S'écria Inoue en s'avançant vers le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste en elle l'embrassa sur la joue. _**« - Comment vas-tu ? »**_

_**« - Bien. »**_ Il observa avec attention la jeune file. _**« - Et cet uniforme ? »**_

_**« - Ah, c'est parce qu'Eiri m'a obligé à intégrer une école pour jeune fille... "Inoue, tu ne peux pas gaspiller ton temps". »**_ Dit-elle en imitant le ton de voix de son beau-frère.

_**« - Et il a raison, l'école d'abord. »**_ Inoue haussa les épaules. _**« - C'est très important. » **_Dit-il en souriant. _**« - Si tu as des difficultés dans certaines matières n'hésite pas à m'appeler d'accord ? »**_

_**« - J'en prends note... Au fait, que fais-tu ici ? »**_

_**« - Hein ? Et bien..., je... suis venu pour... pour... »**_ _"Oh allons Shu ce n'est compliqué de lui dire que tu es venu voir Rikku et son père ?"_ _**« - Je suis venu pour ma voiture. »**_ Dit-il nerveusement alors qu'en réalité c'était la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit à ce moment.

_**« - Bien sûr, j'avais oublié, mais les clefs sont dans la maison si tu veux, montons pour aller les chercher. »**_

_**« - Oui, allons-y. » **_

Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste sourit et la suivit, de cette façon, il faisait d'une pierre deux coups, dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans l'appartement de Yuki, la brune l'informa à l'aide d'un petit cri qu'elle était rentrée à la maison mais seul le silence lui répondit.

_**« - Installe-toi confortablement, je vais voir si mon beau-frère fait le sourd.. »**_ Déclara Inoue après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, Shuichi alla dans le salon et observa attentivement l'endroit, l'appartement était assez confortable, luxueux et grand... a ce moment il se demanda comment c'était de vivre avec le blond, puis il secoua la tête pour cesser de penser à ces bêtises, il avait sa maison et il y avait quelqu'un qui dépendait de lui et il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, à ce moment la brune traversa le salon et alla s'asseoir près du jeune homme. _**« - Ils ne sont pas là. »**_

_**« - Au fait, je voulais savoir comment allait Rikku. »**_

_**« - Il va mieux, et il a un bon infirmier. »**_ Elle faisait évidemment référence à l'écrivain, puis tout à coup elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient COMPLÈTEMENT seuls, et une idée pas très innocente germa dans sa tête. _**« -Tes clés sont dans ma chambre, viens. » **_Elle se leva et prit la main du professeur pour l'obliger à en faire de même.

_**« - Je ne crois pas que ça serait très prudent de ma part. »**_

_**« - Oh allons, je ne vais pas te manger. »**_ Dit-elle en souriant, le garçon aux yeux améthyste se contenta de soupirer et ayant confiance en elle, il se laissa guider et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans la chambre de la brune qui n'était pas très meublée puisqu'elle était seulement provisoire, Shuichi en voyant l'objet en question sur un meuble qui se trouvait près du lit s'approcha et prit les clés.

_**« - C'est bon, je les ais, maintenant... »**_ Il ne termina pas sa phrase puisque la fille obstruait l'entrée et avait sa main gauche sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle ferma immédiatement. _**« - Inoue, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » **_Demanda-t-il nerveusement tandis qu'il voyait qu'elle ouvrait complètement la veste de son uniforme scolaire.

_**« - Je te l'ai dis la dernière fois, je t'aime beaucoup et je ne vais pas te laisser partir. »**_ Dit-elle alors que le petit gilet de couleur gris tombait au sol, laissant place à un chemisier blanc, à l'heure actuelle Inoue était face à un jeune homme qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux et ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle devait être complètement folle, il ne pouvait pas faire cela parce que premièrement il respectait la jeune fille, deuxièmement ils étaient dans la maison de Yuki et troisièmement... avec la première et la deuxième ça suffisaient.

_**« - In... Inoue attend, ne fais pas ça. »**_ La fille lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres du professeur qui ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise, la brune profita de ce moment et poussa Shuichi qui tomba sur le matelas, elle se plaça rapidement sur lui et le pauvre garçon aux cheveux roses ne voyait plus aucune sortie rapide et sûre de cette situation, il commença à sérieusement paniquer quand la fille enleva son chemisier laissant apparaître son corps bien formé.

_**« - Je veux que tu sois le premier. »**_ - Susurra-t-elle sensuellement dans l'oreille du jeune homme ce qui le fit devenir rouge comme une tomate.

_**« - Inoue, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. »**_

_**« - Bien sûr que si je sais ce que je dis, je suis amoureuse de toi et il n'y a rien de mal de vouloir se donner à l'homme que j'aime. »**_ Shuichi ne sut plus quoi dire... Inoue était amoureuse de lui ? C'était une folie... c'état un grand problème qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui alors que lui se sentait attiré par Yuki et maintenant comment se sortirait-il de cette confusion ?

Quand Yuki pénétra dans l'appartement, il était fatigué et il enleva difficilement ses chaussure puisque Rikku était profondément endormi dans ses bras, il fut un peu en voyant une autre paire de chaussures dans l'entrée, et il dirigea ses yeux dorés vers le salon où il vit un sac à dos qui était sur un des fauteuils et si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, ce sac à dos appartenait à Shuichi. Mais que faisait-il dans sa maison ? Après avoir déposé Rikku dans son lit, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa belle-sœur pour parler avec elle (c'était en mensonge, mais il se doutait que Shuichi était avec elle et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il était jaloux) il frappa à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondis de l'autre côté alors sans hésiter, il entra dans la chambre.  
Il se figea tout simplement en voyant la scène qui se déroulait dans la pièce, son esprit s'arrêta quelques secondes, il sentit un énorme nœud dans l'estomac en voyant qu'Inoue était sur le garçon aux cheveux rose, aucun des deux ne portait de chemises et Shuichi avait ses mains sur la poitrine de la brune et cette dernière avait ses mains posaient sur celles du professeur... Yuki dirigea son regard ambré vers le garçon et il céda soudainement à sa colère.

_**« - QUE DIABLE CROYEZ-VOUS FAIRE ? »**_ Cria le blond, furieux, en réalité le romancier était complètement hors de lui, en entendant le cri, la brune descendit du lit et se couvrit la poitrine à l'aide de ses bras.

_**« - E...Eiri qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle nerveusement tandis que Yuki l'assassina du regard, et observa ensuite Shuichi qui était mort de peur.

_**« - Toi... »**_ Dit-il rouge de colère et avec une voix tellement froide qu'elle pourrait faire congeler l'enfer.

_**« - Attendez une seconde, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… »**_ Tenta-t-il de se défendre mais Yuki ne l'écouta pas, et rapidement, Suichi se retrouva hors de l'appartement avec toutes ses affaires.

_**« - Pourquoi as-tu fait cela Eiri ? »**_

_**« - Ne me fais pas rire... Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire ? Toi et ce gamin étiez en train de... bon sang Inoue, ce n'est pas un motel ! Que diable crois-tu qu'il se passé si au lieu de moi ça aurait été Rikku qui serait rentré ? »**_

_**« - C'est pour cela que la porte était fermée. »**_

_**« - Tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je te dis ou quoi ? »**_ Mais la fille ignora ce que son beau-frère disait et continua à parler.

_**« - Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, de maltraiter Shuichi... en outre qu'y-a-t-il de mal à vouloir faire l'amour avec mon petit-ami ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle soudainement, provoquant en plus de la colère, la jalousie de l'écrivain.

_**« - Quoi ? »**_

_**« - Oui, Shuichi est MON petit-ami et il a tout les droits. »**_ Le blond fit preuve de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire quelque chose dont il se repentirait ensuite donc il soupira et tenta de se calmer.

_**« - Et bien petit-ami ou pas, je ne veux pas le voir à nouveau ici. Compris ? »**_

_**« - Mais Eiri, tu... »**_

_**« - C'est ma maison et tu suivras les règles que je t'impose, d'accord ? Parce que je paye ton école, tes repas, tes vêtements, en plus du loyer de ce lieu donc tant que tu seras sous mon toit, tu ferras ce que je te dis, Compris ? »**_ La brune ne put qu'acquiescer, puis à cet instant, Rikku appela son père pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de lui. _**« - Couvre-toi. »**_ Et il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour pour aller s'occuper de son fils, avec tous ses cris l'enfant avait dû se réveiller. _**« - Es-tu sourdes ? »**_ A ce commentaire, la brune réagit presque aussitôt et s'agita dans sa chambre tandis que Yuki fermait violemment la porte, il était furieux, il s'était fait des idées et il s'était senti mal quand il les avait vu tous les deux sur le lit et à moitié nus, il sentit les affres de la jalousie le consumer à l'intérieur et maintenant Inoue lui disait que Shuichi était son petit-ami. _**« ... BORDEL !! »**_ Cria-t-il en frappant une des étagères qui contenaient des livres qui tombèrent au sol, Rikku était assit sur le lit et observait son père en silence.

Le blond ne pouvait pas se contrôler, mais il avait un violent désir de balancer Inoue dans le premier avion en partance pour l'Angleterre et Shuichi il avait envie de le tuer... mais il pensait que cela n'arrangerait rien, parce qu'il finirait en prison, mais il le paierait et très cher... outre le fait qu'il lui devait beaucoup d'explications.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Titre :**_Ma vie à tes côtés

_**Auteur :**_Yuna-san

_**Traductrice :**_Shali Maxwell

_**Nombre de chapitres espagnols : **_15 sur ?

_**Nombre de chapitres traduits :**_ 15 sur ?

_**Genre :**_UA, Romance yaoï, prise de tête, lemon….

_**Couple :**_ Shuichi x Yuki

_**Disclamer :**_Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement à Maki Murakami, et la fic appartient à Yuna-Eiri, et moi, ben je ne fais que traduire.

* * *

**_Merci à shunelodie ; momo974 et Shye Yun pour vos review._**

**_Un chapitre qui arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu avec la confrontation tant attendu, bonne lecture à vous._**

**

* * *

**

**Ma vie à ton côté**

**Par : Yuna – Eiri**

**Chapitre 7**

Il était nerveux, il faisait les cent pas dans sa classe, il savait que Yuki voudrait parler avec lui et il savait aussi que le blond profiterait de l'occasion pour lui jeter à la figure tout ce qui s'était passé le jour précédent dans la chambre d'Inoue, il pensait à la manière la plus rapide d'expliquer les choses avant que le blond n'ait le temps de se mettre en colère et ne dise quoi que se soit... de plus la brune l'aurait fait prêcher puisqu'Inoue avait été plus que disposé à faire l'amour avec lui, mais comme aurait-il pu faire cela alors qu'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre ? Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans sa salle de classe d'une manière mal élevé, il se tourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait et confirma qu'il s'agissait bien du sexy blond, qui paraissait encore plus furieux que la veille, le professeur tenta de ne pas céder à la panique, et regretta presque de ne pas se retrouver en face de K avec un pistolet braqué sur la tempe.

**« - Nous devons parler... et très sérieusement. »**

**« - Oui, nous devons le faire. »** Dit-il en reculant, et à chaque pas que Shuichi faisait, le blond s'avançait. **« - Mais pas ici. »** Il tourna alors le regard vers la droite où se trouvait l'enfant qui les observait en silence.**« - Rikku est là. »**

**« - Je m'en fiche complètement, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier... pourquoi diable étais-tu sur le point de coucher avec Inoue dans MA PROPRE MAISON? » **

**« - Shhh, ne dites pas cela devant l'enfant. »**

**« - Je dis ce que je veux. »** Cria-t-il presque, et le garçon aux cheveux rose perdit patience.

**« - Écoutez bien ce que vais dire Monsieur, je n'ai jamais voulu faire quoi que se soit avec Inoue parce que premièrement je suis galant et je la respecte, et deuxièmement si je suis rentré chez vous c'est parce que je voulais reprendre les clés de ma voiture et savoir comment allé Rikku et troisièmement, de quel droit venez-vous crier ici ? C'est mon lieu de travail et j'exige un minimum de respect. »**S'écria Shuichi, Yuki reste un moment silencieux, il pouvait voir dans les yeux améthyste qu'il disait la vérité, mais la jalousie le brûlaient à l'intérieur mais chaque fois qu'il se rappelait cette "_scène intime_", il se sentait comme trompé (et encore, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça)

**« - Inoue dit que vous êtes ensemble. »**

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Est-ce que tu vas nier ? »**

**« - Mais, je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez. »**

**« - Ne le nie pas. »** S'écria le blond en prenant brusquement le bras du professeur et en le serrant fort.

**« - Je vais vous demander de me lâcher, vous me faites mal. »** Mais Yuki ne fit pas ce qu'il demandait, ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux un moment jusqu'à ce que...

**« - Que se passe-t-il ici ? »** Le professeur et le blond se tournèrent rapidement vers l'entrée où se trouvait un garçon brun aux yeux bleus.

**« - Ryuichi. »** Le blond lâcha alors le bras de Shuichi qui le ramena vers lui pour le masser.

**« - Tout est en ordre ? »**

**« - Oui, c'est seulement que Monsieur et moi avons quelques différents. »** Expliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux rose qui s'approcha de l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras. **« - Mais il allait partir. »**

**« - Nous n'avons pas fini de parler. »** S'exclama alors Yuki en lui prenant le poignet ce qui provoqua presque la chute de Rikku des bras de son professeur.

**« - Ne posez pas vos mains sur Shuichi sinon je ne répondrais plus de rien. »**

**« - Je ne parle pas avec toi. »**

**« - Et bien maintenant vous le faites. »** Fit le policier en faisant un pas menaçant dans la classe, Yuki lui adressa un regard noir comme s'il essayait de lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici et dans un acte de fureur, il le prit par le col de sa chemise et le repoussa avec violence.

**« - Ecoute-moi bien espèce d'imbécile, cette affaire n'est pas de ton ressort en outre, elle est entre Shuichi et moi donc si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème, je te conseille de te mêler de ce qui te regarde. »** Ryuichi sourit de manière cynique, il prit l'écrivain par les poignets et l'obligea à le lâcher.

**« - Shuichi est mon ami et je ne permettrais pas qu'une brute comme vous fasse quoi que se soit avec lui, en outre je vous conseille de vous contrôler un peu, où je vous envoie direct en prison pour atteinte à la morale et pour avoir agressé un fonctionnaire de police. »**

**« - Tu es un... »**

**« - CA SUFFIT !! »** S'écria le professeur avec colère, faisant sursauter tous les présents (en incluant l'enfant qui s'accrochait avec force à sa chemise) **« - Ca suffit, je ne suis pas disposé à entendre un seul mot de plus, ceci est mon école et je ne vous permets pas de faire un scandale ici. » **Yuki observa avec surprise l'homme aux yeux améthyste tandis que Ryuichi se contentait de garder le silence.

**« - Ton école ? »**

**« - Oui, mon école et comme je l'ai suggéré… »** Dit-il en se tournant vers le blond. **« - Vous feriez mieux de partir avant que j'appelle K et il le fera pour vous. »** Yuki fronça les sourcils, il ne voulait pas s'en aller mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'un scandale éclate dans ce lieu, donc plus par obligation que par envie, il s'approcha avec précaution du professeur pour pouvoir prendre Rikku.

**« - Allons-y Rikku. »**

**« - Non. »** S'obstina l'enfant.

**« - Rikku je suis ton père et tu dois m'obéir. »**

**« - Maman non. »** Dit-il en s'accrochant avec plus de force au jeune homme aux cheveux rose lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que son père le porte.

**« - Fils, ce n'est pas ta mère. »**

**« - Si ça l'est. »** Répondit l'enfant en tournant le dos à l'écrivain et serrant fortement le cou de sa "mère"

**« - Retirez-vous s'il vous plaît... je vais m'occupez de lui. »** Bien qu'il ait entendu, l'écrivain ne bougea pas d'un pouce. **« - S'il vous plaît allez-vous-en. »** En voyant que son fils ne le suivrait pas du tout et ne lâcherait pas Shuichi, Yuki sortit sans un mot, laissant son fils entre les mains de son professeur. **« - Calme-toi, tout va bien. »** Et il caressa doucement le dos de l'enfant pour qu'il se tranquillise.

**« - Qui est-ce ? »**

**« - Le père de Rikku, mon élève. »**

**« - Je ne suis pas idiot Shuichi, ça je l'avais compris mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il te parlait de cette manière aussi grossière et agressive. »**

**« - Disons qu'il a vu quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du arriver. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu ? »** Le garçon aux cheveux roses raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qui était arrivé le jour précédent. **« - Et... alors toi et elle... ? »**

**« - Non, il est évident que je suis incapable de manquer de respect à cette fille, elle m'a eut par surprise, c'est tout. »**

**« - Shu, je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes avec personne et encore moins avec lui. »**

**« - Je promets que je règlerais cette affaire le plus rapidement que possible. »**

**« - J'espère, parce que la prochaine fois que je le vois te traiter de la sorte, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. »** Déclara-t-il et il s'avança vers le professeur et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. **« - Je vais m'en aller aussi. »**

* * *

**Trente minutes plus tard, dans un autre endroit de la ville**

**« - Mais que diable se passe-t-il ici ? »** Demanda Tohma après être sorti de son bureau alors que ça faisait un bon moment qu'il entendait sa secrétaire discuter violemment avec une autre personne.

**« - Monsieur, excusez-moi pour le dérangement, mais… »** Elle indiqua Yuki. **« - Il voulait entrer vous voir sans rendez-vous. »**

**« - Eiri que fais-tu ici ? »**

**« - Je suis venu parce que tu dois m'expliquer beaucoup de choses. »** Le blond aux yeux émeraudes en déduisit de quoi voulait parler son beau-frère et avec un soupir de résignation il accepta de le recevoir.

**« - Tout va bien Kira, laissez-le passer. »** La secrétaire laissa alors le passage à l'écrivain qui se dirigea à grande enjambé vers le bureau de son beau-frère, ce dernier lui offrit de s'asseoir, mais l'écrivain n'avait aucune intention de le faire, Tohma secoua avec la tête et s'installa derrière son bureau. **« - Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »** Yuki plaça ses mains avec brusquerie sur le bureau de Tohma.

**« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que ce sale morveux était le directeur de cette école ? »** Le blond aux yeux vert fronça les sourcils.

**« - Qui te l'a dit ? »**

**« - C'est lui-même. »**

**« - D'abord, je vais te demander de ne le dire à personne, deuxièmement, je ne veux plus jamais que tu l'appelles ainsi et troisièmement il n'est pas seulement le directeur de l'école mais également le propriétaire légitime et dernièrement, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'importe tant ? »**

**« - Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »** Tohma inspira profondément, en réalité ce n'était pas son style de s'énerver mais son beau-frère commençait à mettre un terme à la patience qu'il possédait (et il en avait beaucoup)

**« - Écoute Eiri, tu es le frère de mon épouse mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je te répète tout ce que les autres me confient. »**

**« - Je m'en fiche comme de l'an quarante des autres... ce sale morveux a dépassé toutes les limites que je pourrais permettre et je ne suis pas disposé à le tolérer. »**

**« - Qu'a-t-il fait que tu t'énerve à ce point ?... Il a été grossier avec toi ou avec ton fils ? »** L'écrivain nia avec la tête. **« - Il a manqué de respect à Inoue ? »**

**« - Quelque chose dans ce style. »** Tohma haussa élégamment son sourcil droit, attendant d'avoir plus d'explications. **« - Je les ai surpris sur le point de coucher ensemble. » **Le visage impénétrable de Tohma refléta alors une grande surprise.

**« - Parlons-nous du même Shuichi ? »**

**« - Es-tu sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dis que je les ai vus et dans ma propre maison. »** Tohma mit sa main droite sous son menton, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, il connaissait à la perfection l'histoire de Shuichi et il était presqu'impossible qu'il fasse quelque chose comme cela... il y avait anguille sous roche.

**« - Tu es sûr de ce que tu me dis ? »** Yuki l'assassina du regard, et le blond aux yeux vert compris dans son regard le message suivant : _"Tu me prends pour un menteur?"_ **« - Bien... Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »**

**« - Qu'ils sortaient ensemble et qu'elle aimait beaucoup Shuichi. »**

**« - Qu'elle l'aimait ? Attend une seconde, personne ne peut tomber amoureuse d'une personne aussi rapidement, à moins qu'ils ne se soient vu régulièrement ? »** L'écrivain resta silencieux, et ce silence fit comprendre à Tohma que quelque chose n'allait pas. **« - Qu'y-a-t-il Eiri ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Attend…. Ne me dis pas que tu utilisais Inoue pour soutirer des informations à Shuichi. »**

**« - Et si c'était le cas ? »**

**« - Quoi ?... alors c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui a propulsé cette enfant dans ses bras. »** Yuki se renfrogna, c'était vrai mais ne l'admettrait pas.

**« - Supposons que ce que tu dis est vrai... mais lui ne doit pas s'en rendre vraiment compte. »**Tohma observa avec curiosité l'écrivain, qui fut gêné sous cet examen. **« - Es-tu jaloux ? »**

**« - Ne dites pas d'idioties. »** Dit-il en détournant le regard.

**« - Regarde-moi quand je te parle. »** Mais Yuki l'ignora tout simplement. **« - Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois jaloux d'Inoue. »**

**« - Tu n'en sais rien. »**

**« - Eiri, je ne suis pas stupide... tu aimes Shuichi. »**

**« - Ferme-la. »**

**« - Tu ne peux obliger personne à faire ça. »** Dit-il sérieusement. **« - Je te le dis, mais tu n'écoutes jamais personne. »** Dit-il avec résignation. **« - Shuichi a déjà eut assez de problèmes. » **Yuki prêta attention à ces mots. Pourquoi son beau-frère disait-il cela ? Par moment, il pensait sérieusement que Seguchi était complètement cinglé.

**« - Tu sais que... tu me donnes mal à la tête. »** Déclara-t-il en se levant pour sortir, Tohma tenta de l'arrêter mais en vain, il prit donc le téléphone qui se trouvait à sa droite et pressa un petit bouton de couleur bleue. **« - Kira j'ai besoin que tu m'organise un rendez-vous avec Shuichi ».**

_« - Bien sûr. Pour quand, le programmais-je ? »_

**« - Demain, j'ai besoin de parler avec lui de toute urgence... »**

**

* * *

**

**_Neuf heures trente du soir, maison de Shuichi._**

**« - Maintenant tu donnes aussi dans la garde des enfants ? »**

**« - Ne dis pas ça Hiro. »** Fit le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste tandis qu'il s'asseyait près de son ami.

**« - Bien, bien, je ne dirai rien de plus... A qui est cet enfant ? »** Devant cette question Shuichi détourna le regard de son meilleur ami.

**«** **- YukiEiri. »** Il avait dit ça à une telle vitesse qu'il n'était pas sûr que le roux ait compris.

**« - Répète ça. »**

**« - Cet enfant est le fils de Yuki Eiri, content ? »**

**« - Ah ah ! »** Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.**« - Ca confirme complètement ma théorie... tu aimes cet homme. »**

**« - T... Tu te trompes, l'enfant est avec moi parce que... parce que son père m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir venir le chercher avant un long moment et c'est pourquoi je l'ai ramené jusqu'ici, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul et abandonné, en outre je suis son professeur et c'est mon devoir... »**

**« - Shu... Tu crois vraiment que je suis taré ? N'utilise pas ça avec moi, ça ne va pas fonctionner. »**

**« - Bon sang. »** Dit-il avec colère, il oubliait toujours que ces tours de passe-passe ne fonctionnaient pas avec Hiro.

**« - Bien, je veux que tu me dises la vérité et que tu ne me mentes pas parce que je le saurais si tu fais ça. »**

**« - Bien... en fait, je suis allé chez Yuki pour reprendre les clés de ma voiture… »** Le roux lui adressa un regard sceptique. **« Et aussi pour prendre des nouvelles de l'enfant qui était malade et j'ai croisé Inoue. Elle m'a fait monter dans l'appartement et m'a conduit dans sa chambre pour me rendre mes clefs... et elle a essayé de faire l'amour avec moi. »**

**« - Sérieusement ? »** Demanda son ami avec une surprise évidente dans la voix. **« - Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? » **Shuichi se couvrit les yeux avec ses mains.

**« - Yuki nous a vus et maintenant il est furieux, il pense que j'ai voulu profiter d'Inoue mais ce n'était pas ça... j'ai essayé de lui expliquer et la situation m'a échappe des mains. »**

**« - D'accord, je te crois. »** Dit-il puis il regarda dans la cour arrière de la maison dans laquelle Rikku jouait avec Kenji. **« - Quand viendra-t-il le récupérer ? »**

**« - Aujourd'hui, je suppose. »**

**« - Shuichi tu dois mettre les choses au clair avec cette fille, elle va surement être blessée mais ça sera mieux ainsi. »**

**« - Je sais... mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi difficile ? »** Le roux s'approcha et plaça sa main sur l'épaule gauche de son meilleur ami.

**« - Je sais mieux que personne que ta vie n'a pas du tout été facile, et je suis surpris qu'à l'heure actuelle tu te poses cette question. »** A cet instant, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. **« - Bien, ton doux tourment est ici. »** Dit-il avec un sourire tandis qu'il se levait de nouveau et se dirigeait vers l'entrée principale de la maison.

**« - Ou vas-tu ? »**

**« - Quand une personne normale entend sonner à la porte, généralement elle va lui ouvrir. »** Déclara-t-il en continuant son chemin et il ouvrit la porte à un blond aux yeux ambrés qui ne paraissait pas vraiment content.

**« - Bonsoir. »**

**« - Bonsoir... entrez s'il vous plaît. »** Le blond acquiesça et enleva ses chaussures et s'avança dans la maison. **« - Bon, je m'en vais Ayaka m'attends à la maison. »**

**« - Hiro, ne me laisse pas seul. »** Supplia doucement Shuichi de sorte que Yuki ne l'entende pas.

**« - Nous nous verrons plus tard. »** Déclara le roux avec un sourire, et il s'en alla. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

**« - Vous allez rester là toute la nuit ? »** Finit par dire nerveusement le garçon aux cheveux rose tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon, et en voyant qu'il le suivit, il dit : **« - Prenez un siège s'il vous plaît. » **Yuki hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par s'exécuter.

**« - Où est-il ? »**

**« - Dehors, il joue avec Kenji. »** Le romancier haussa un peu son sourcil droit. Qui diable était ce Kenji ? C'était peut-être un enfant... ou le partenaire du professeur, il respira profondément, ne voulant rien commettre de stupidité. **« -... Nous devons régler cette affaire. »**

**« - Oui, comme par exemple expliquer que tu ais voulu coucher avec ma belle-sœur. »**

**« - Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre sur avec qui je couche, mais je crois que cette situation le mérite, Inoue dit être amoureuse de moi, mais ce n'est pas réciproque parce que je suis intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre. »** Les joues du professeur prirent une belle couleur rougeâtre.

**« - Qui ? »**

**« - Je n'ai pas à répondre à cela. »**

**« - Bien... alors maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi elle dit que tu es son "petit-ami" »** Dit-il en haussant le ton de manière considérable.

**« - N'élevez pas la voix, j'entends parfaitement et je ne veux pas que les voisins entende cette conversation. »**

**« - Cesse de parler de toi, tu m'exaspères. »** Shuichi poussa un soupir de résignation, se demandant s'il pourrait rester poli encore longtemps avec cet homme.

**« - Si vous vous inquiétez de savoir si je suis ou pas le petit-ami d'Inoue, ne vous inquiétez pas vous pouvez dormir tranquille parce que je ne le suis pas, peut-être qu'elle a inventé ça pour que vous ne me tuiez pas immédiatement. »** Yuki resta silencieux face à ce commentaire, ce que disait Shuichi était quelque peu logique... cette fois le garçon aux yeux améthyste avait gagné la bataille.

**« - Où est mon fils ? »** A cet instant l'enfant en question entra dans la pièce accompagné d'un Saint-bernard de couleur blanc avec des tâches marrons, ils étaient tous les deux couvert de boue et avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, Shuichi sourit doucement en voyant cette scène adorable mais apparemment le blond n'était pas très heureux.

**« - Papa. »** Fit le petit garçon en voyant son père.

**« - Mon dieu, quelle catastrophe. »** Fit le romancier avec résignation, alors qu'il s'approchait de l'enfant et du chien.

**« - Apparemment tu t'es beaucoup amusé avec Kenji. »** Fit Shuichi en souriant, Yuki pour sa part se sentit stupide pour avoir ressentit de la jalousie pour un chien... c'était pathétique.

**« - Je ne peux pas le transporter dans cet état. »**

**« - Il n'y a pas problème, j'ai une salle de bain en plus d'une machine à laver et d'un séchoir pour les vêtements. »**

**« - Mais... »**

**« - Pas de mais, je vais nettoyer cette catastrophe, donc ne vous plaignez pas... bien maintenant patientez ici un moment. »** Déclara le jeune homme en prenant l'enfant par la main et ils s'en allèrent, le romancier se passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde et à cet instant, il se rendit compte que le chien l'observait attentivement. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les animaux et est-ce que celui-ci était capable de l'attaquer ? Mais il n'eut pas à se pencher sur la question plus longtemps puisque Rikku revint dans le salon vêtu seulement d'un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui, et il s'approcha de son père et plaça ses petites mains sur le visage de ce dernier.

**« - Rikku. »** Dit-il d'un ton un peu contrarié tandis qu'il éloignait l'enfant de lui, qui fut attristé devant la réaction de son géniteur.

**« - Tu m'aimes plus ? »** Demanda-t-il avec ce ton infantile tellement charmant (typique des petits enfants)

**« - Bien sûr que si je t'aime. »** Répondit-il avec une douceur incroyable** « - Mais je veux maintenant que tu ailles avec Shuichi... »**

**« - Maman. »**

**« - Non, Shuichi. »**

**« - Maman... »**Insista l'enfant, et un tic apparut dans l'œil gauche de Yuki, qui soupira.

**« - Oui, maman. »** L'enfant sourit. **« - Va le voir maintenant. »** Rikku obéit et s'en alla de nouveau, tandis que le blond essayait de nettoyer son visage puisque Rikku lui avait mit de boue mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est de se salir la manche.

Approximativement dix minutes plus tard, le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste et l'enfant revinrent dans le salon (le petit garçon étant habillé avec ses vêtements propres) Shuichi en voyant le visage de l'écrivain plein de terre ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**« - Rikku chéri, pourquoi tu n'irais pas dans ma chambre, il y a des jouets que tu vas aimer. »** L'enfant sourit et se dirigea vers le lieu que sa "_maman_" lui avait indiqué et après que l'enfant soit sortit, le jeune homme s'approcha de Kenji pour le mettre dehors, et se tourna vers l'écrivain. **« -** **Je vais vous chercher quelque chose pour vous nettoyer. »** Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et deux minutes plus tard, il revint avec une petite bassine pleine d'eau et une serviette de couleur blanche, il s'agenouilla face à l'écrivain et commença à retirer la boue de son visage. **« Je suis désolé de m'être comporté de cette manière avec vous. »**

**« - Je me suis aussi comporté comme un idiot... en réalité je te dois des excuse. » **Shuichi sourit.

**« - En ce qui concerne Inoue, ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, je... »** Yuki prit la main du jeune homme aux cheveux roses mais pas de manière brusque ni violente mais plutôt gentiment.

**« - Je te l'ai dit déjà... ne me parle pas de toi. »**

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, le professeur n'eut pas le temps de réagir pour pouvoir l'en empêcher. Shuichi fut à la fois surpris et confus. Yuki l'embrassait. Etait-ce un rêve ? Apparemment non... il commença à répondre au baiser qui était assez calme et innocent mais qui devint rapidement passionné et profond. Yuki plaça sa main libre sur la joue du jeune homme pour approfondir encore plus le baiser, Shuichi ne resta pas inactif et ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, permettant au blond d'explorer un peu plus facilement cette cavité, mais ils ressentirent bientôt le besoin de respirer et ils se séparèrent, le professeur baissa un peu la tête dans le cou de l'écrivain.

**« - Ce... ce n'est pas bien »**

**« - Je sais. »** Dit tranquillement le blond tandis qu'il essayait de retrouver son souffle.

**« - Il serait mieux que vous partiez. »** Yuki ne put que lui obéir et après avoir appelé Rikku et que l'enfant le rejoigne, ils se préparent à partir. **« - Je veux... je veux que vous oubliez ceci s'il vous plaît. » **Yuki pour une raison étrange sourit et il lui adressa un regard que Shuichi ne put pas bien identifier.

**« - J'ai bien peur que même si j'essaye de le faire, je ne pourrais pas. »** Dit-il en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras qui lui dit _"au revoir maman"._

Le professeur ferma la porte et s'appuya contre cette dernière, en réalité il ne pouvait pas croire que cela venait d'arriver il y a quelques secondes... avec son doigt, il retraça sa lèvre inférieure et réalisa que c'était bien la réalité.

* * *

**« - Attend une seconde... Tu es sûre et certaine de ce que tu me dis ? »**

**« - Oui, ça fait plus de quinze fois que je te le répète. »**

**« - Tu es folle. Que crois-tu pouvoir faire en faisant ça ? »** La femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts (identique aux yeux de Rikku ce qui veut dire que c'est sa mère) se leva d'où elle était assisse et s'approcha de la fille qui était assisse sur le lit.

**« - Je veux voir Eiri et mon fils. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Eiri et Rikku encore moins... je me rappelle que tu as essayé d'avorter de lui plusieurs fois. »**

**« - C'était des bêtise et tout cela s'est passé il y a longtemps... je veux voir comment ils vont. »**

**« - Écoute Mei je suis ton amie et c'est pourquoi je vais te dire la vérité, ils n'ont pas du tout besoin de te voir et j'irais même jusqu'à dire que Eiri te hait, et après tout ce que tu lui as fait, il y a de quoi... il t'a surpris dans le lit avec un autre homme. »**

**« - Tu ne m'aides pas. »**

**« - C'est la vérité... il était furieux et ça m'étonne qu'il ne t'ait pas frappée. »**

**« - Arrête de le défendre, je veux aller les voir et j'irais. »**

**« - Tu vas voyager jusqu'à l'autre côté du monde seulement pour les contrarier ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec ironie. **« - Ne vient pas te plaindre ensuite s'il t'a repoussé. »**

**« - Il ne me repoussera pas, Eiri n'ait pas insensible à mon charme et il reviendra avec moi quand je le voudrais. »** Déclara-t-elle d'une manière décidée. **« - Je peux faire ce que je veux de lui... »**

_**A suivre…**_

**Résumé du prochain chapitre :**

**Yuki se souvient d'un passage de sa vie commune avec sa femme, et a une conversation avec Inoue. Shuichi et Tohma ont un petit entretien et grâce à ceci le blond va comprendre que le jeune homme est amoureux de Yuki. Mais pourquoi Shuichi se mettra-t-il en colère ?... Tohma essaiera-t-il de les aider ou pas ?**


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Titre :**_Ma vie à tes côtés

_**Auteur :**_Yuna-san

_**Traductrice :**_Shali Maxwell

_**Nombre de chapitres espagnols : **_15 sur ?

_**Nombre de chapitres traduits :**_ 15 sur ?

_**Genre :**_UA, Romance yaoï, prise de tête, lemon….

_**Couple :**_ Shuichi x Yuki

_**Disclamer :**_Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement à Maki Murakami, et la fic appartient à Yuna-Eiri, et moi, ben je ne fais que traduire.

_**Ma vie à tes côtés **_

_**Par : Yuna - Eiri **_

**Chapitre 8**

Yuki ferma la porte de la chambre de son fils en réalité il était épuisé, contrarié et avait un mal de tête affreux, il avait essayé de diminuer la douleur mais cela n'avait fait aucun effet, il marcha dans le couloir sombre et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour ensuite laisser tomber lourdement son corps de un mètres quatre-vingt sur le matelas. Mais une fois dans le lit, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil puisque beaucoup de choses le préoccupaient, en ce moment avec un de ses doigts il caressa ses lèvres. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Simple, il avait senti l'envie de le faire parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se tromper plus longtemps, il aimait Shuichi depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu, ce baiser avait réveillé en lui des choses des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir.

A cet instant, il avait voulu le faire sien, lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse plus résister... il sourit, il était un vrai pervers parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à cela avec le professeur de son fils, et en parlant de lui, pourquoi s'était-il mit à appeler Shuichi maman ? Voilà un sujet qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il soupira, son fils tenait énormément au professeur aux cheveux roses mais pour le moment celle qui le préoccupait le plus, c'était Inoue, c'est elle qui sortirait blessée de cette affaire parce qu'après ce que lui avait dit la jeune fille, ça serait dur pour elle d'apprendre que lui et Shuichi ressentait une attraction mutuelle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection et il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et quand il avait épousé Mei, Inoue était venue vivre avec eux puisque son ancien beau-père ne pouvait pas lui consacrer beaucoup d'attention du au fait qu'il était toujours occupé deses affaires et leur frère était parti dans en internat pour ses études, donc... il n'avait pas pu la laisser seule mais il ne se plaignait pas car elle était toujours présente alors que son ex-femme ne se préoccupait de personne si ce n'est d'elle-même, il était en quelque sorte un second père pour la brune car quand elle tombait malade, c'était lui qui veillait sur elle, quand elle était triste, il était toujours là pour la consoler, il lui payait l'école et assistait toujours aux réunions scolaires.

Soudain, il se rappela d'un moment assez désagréable alors qu'il était encore marié avec cette femme frivole.

* * *

**Flash-back.**

_**« - Veux-tu bien te calmer quelques minutes ? Tu me déranges. »**__ S'exclama Mei d'un air désintéressé alors qu'elle feuilletait une revue._

_**« - Il est plus de dix heures du soir et ta sœur n'est pas encore rentrée, mais comme ça ne te concerne pas directement TU t'en fiches complètement. »**_

_**« - Tu exagères. »**_

_**« - Non, ne me fais pas croire que tu peux t'intéresser à quelque chose plus de trois secondes. »**__ Mei releva les yeux vers lui et le regarda avec colère._

_**« - Ne commence pas, d'abord c'était Rikku et maintenant c'est cette gamine, je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux d'elle. »**_

_**« - Ne dis pas de stupidités. »**__ Elle posa sa revue sur le sofa et se leva._

_**« - C'est pour cela que tu la surveille vingt-quatre heures par jour. »**_

_**« - Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour elle et ce n'est pas que je m'en plaigne mais je me suis toujours occupé d'elle... je suis comme son frère. »**_

_**« - Et bien amuse-toi bien alors »**_

_**« - Arrête de réagir de manière aussi puérile, tu sais que personne n'est plus important que toi... Mei, notre mariage est une catastrophe complète et notre fils... »**__ Elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase._

_**« - Je sais tout ça... et pour être sincère je ne suis pas sûr que ce fichu gamin soit le tien parce que je t'assure que tu n'as pas été le seul. »**__ Yuki fronça les sourcils en signe de colère devant ce commentaire qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout et se saisit du bras de la jeune femme avec violence._

_**« - Tu es une garce, vraiment, ça ne me surprend pas que MON fils se retrouve dans cet état, il t'a sûrement vu ici dans ma propre maison avec un de tes amants. »**__ Elle devint furieuse en entendant le ton que le blond avait utilisé et se détacha de lui avec force._

_**« - Et alors ? Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir ce fichu gamin et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, il serait déjà mort. »**__ En entendant cela Yuki gifla la femme, qui sous le coup, tomba au sol, le blond se figea quelques secondes en prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait fait mais ne dit rien, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de la frapper mais elle arrivait parfois à le faire sérieusement enragé. Mei leva le visage vers lui, exposant sa joue rougie, et à cet instant il la haït pour l'enfer qu'elle lui faisait vivre._

_**« - C'est fini... je suis arrivé à bout... je veux le divorce. »**__ Ils restèrent un moment en silence et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une Inoue agitée, apparemment elle avait couru pour pouvoir arriver à la maison, et en voyant cette scène elle se figea._

_**« - Que... Que se passe-t-il ? »**_

_**« - Va dans ta chambre, ce n'est pas tes affaires. »**__ Ordonna le blond sans la regarder._

_**« - Mais Eiri... »**_

_**« - Fais ce que je te dis. »**__ La fille ne bougea pas du tout, ne sachant pas comment réagir. __**« - Inoue il serait mieux que tu fasses ce que je te dis avant que je m'en charge moi-même. »**__ La brune s'alarma en entendant la voix que son beau-frère avait utilisait et fila sans demander son reste.__** « - Je veux que tu quittes ma maison dès demain et ce qui est du divorce... je t'enverrais mon avocat le plus rapidement possible car je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, et je ferais en sorte que tu ne reçoive pas un seul centime de moi. »**__ Dit-il puis il se dirigea vers leur chambre. _

**Fin du Flash-back**

**

* * *

**

Il se retourna dans son lit pour se coucher sur son flanc gauche, il savait qu'il devrait parler avec Inoue et mettre les choses au clair, mais comment pouvait-il qu'il était lui-même tomber amoureux de Shuichi ? Il s'était mit dans un véritable dilemme, soupirant avec une fatigue il se souleva légèrement pour pouvoir regarder l'heure et se rendant compte qu'il était déjà tard il décida de lui parler le lendemain matin, puis il se leva pour sortir de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine et il fut surpris de la voir dans le salon, assise sur un des sofas, les lumières n'étaient pas allumées et elle regardait par la fenêtre la pleine lune qui ornait le ciel nocturne.

**« - Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu marches dans la maison sans chaussure. »** Les yeux café d'Inoue le regardèrent après qu'elle est séchée les larmes qui humidifiaient ses joues.

**« - Bonsoir. _»_** Dit-elle et quand elle vit son beau-frère s'installer sur le canapé, elle alla s'installer près de lui.

**« - Tu ne peux pas dormir ? »** Demanda-t-il en se baissant pour prendre le briquet qui était sur la petite table basse.

**« - Non, il y a des choses qui me préoccupent. »** Yuki s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et soupira.

**« - J'ai parlé avec Shuichi aujourd'hui. »** La brune fut surprise quelques secondes et devint ensuite très nerveuse.

**« - Tu ne l'as pas frappé, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Non... »** _"Allez Eiri, dis-lui... dis-lui que tu l'as embrassé et que tu aimes ce garçon."..._ **« - Nous avons seulement parlé et il m'a expliqué certaines choses que tu dois m'expliquer jeune fille, pourquoi m'as-tu dit que ce crétin était ton petit-ami ? »** La brune détourna le regard, ne supportant pas de voir la lueur accusatrice dans le regard de l'écrivain.

**« - En réalité je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai dit ça... j'ai paniqué... à cet instant, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais le tuer alors que c'était entièrement ma faute... pardonne-moi. »** Yuki prit le menton de la jeune fille et l'obligea à le regarder.

**« - C'est la vérité ? »**

**« - Oui, et c'était la première fois que quelque chose comme ça arrivé. »** L'homme se sentit mal devant cette réponse Comment pourrait-il expliquer les choses ?

**« - Inoue... je... je regrette d'avoir crié de cette manière. »** Les yeux de la fille se remplirent de larmes. **« - C'est seulement que ça m'a beaucoup dérangé de te voir dans cette situation. Dis-moi une chose, qu'aurais-tu fais si les rôles avaient été inversés ? »** La fille se serra fortement contre le blond et pleura comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

**« - Je regrette tant Eiri. »**

**« - Calme-toi... tout va bien. »**

**« - Tout ne va pas bien... tu as toujours tout fait pour moi et regarde comment je te remercie. »** Dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée.

**« - Non, ne dis pas ça, tu m'as toujours soutenu et pas seulement avec mon fils mais aussi dans mes projets et je crois que je ne pourrai jamais rembourser tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. »**

**« - Je t'aime. »** Elle ferma les yeux et l'embrassa sur la joue, elle savait que le silence était la réponse de son beau-frère parce qu'après tout ce que sa sœur lui avait fait, il lui était devenu impossible de démontrer ses sentiments aussi facilement, après plusieurs minutes en silence, ils se séparèrent et se sourirent.

**« - Tu ferais mieux d'aller au lit, tu as école demain et je ne veux pas que tu sois endormie. »**

**« - Oui. »** Dit-elle en se levant pour aller dans sa chambre, Yuki resta un instant de plus assit là pour essayer de penser avec un peu plus de clarté... oui, il s'était vraiment mis dans un grand merdier, comment allait-il pouvoir dire la vérité à Inoue ?

_**

* * *

**_

Shuichi était devant le bureau de Seguchi à onze heure pile, et il était légèrement nerveux parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que le blond voudrait lui dire, et quand Tohma demandait à le voir ainsi dans son bureau, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas, oui, il avait l'air d'un idiot complet en restant immobile devant cette porte sans oser entrer mais il décida d'arrêter de penser à ces bêtises car plus rapide il le ferait, et plus vite il pourrait partir, et prenant une profonde inspiration, il frappa.

**« - Entrez. »** Le garçon aux cheveux roses entra dans le bureau de Tohma.

**« - Bonjour. »**

**« - Bonjour... assis-toi s'il te plaît. »** Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste acquiesça et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, il voulait obéir à tout à ce que le blond lui dirait afin de le ne pas l'énerver. **« - Je dois parler avec toi d'une affaire très sensible. »**

**« - Je t'écoute. »**

**« - Eiri est venu parler avec moi hier et m'a raconté quelques affaires que je m'aimerais que tu clarifies. »**

**« - Hemm... bien sûr. Que t'a-t-il dit ? »**

**« - Que tu avais voulu coucher avec Inoue. »**

**« - Ah ça... »**Tohma observa Shuichi avec un air : _"je ne suis pas idiot donc parle une bonne fois pour toute"_ **« - Ca ne s'est pas passé vraiment comme cela, elle s'est fait des idées et elle m'a eu par surprise, c'est tout... Ne me dis pas que tu ne me crois pas ? »**

**« - Je te connais parfaitement bien et je sais que tu ne sais pas mentir, mais dis-moi, as-tu clarifié les choses avec Eiri ? »** Shuichi rougit.

**« - Oui, hier soir il est venu à la maison et nous avons parlé un moment. »** Shuichi fut assez étonné en voyant le regard que Tohma lui adressait.

**« - Je ne suis pas aveugle, tes rougissements et ta nervosité me font comprendre que vous n'avez pas fait que parler. »** La réaction du jeune homme aux yeux améthyste fut instantanée puisqu'il ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise. **« - Vous croyez vraiment que je suis idiot ? »**Le professeur fut étonné de l'entendre parler au pluriel, mais après il ressentit de la honte, après tout Yuki était le beau-frère de Tohma.

**« - Non... je ne vais pas nier que j'aime Yuki, mais jamais il ne pourra avoir quelque chose entre nous, parce que premièrement il a un fils que j'adore et deuxièmement je ne le permettrais pas. »**

**« - Shuichi... »**

**« - J'ai trop peur Tohma, j'ai peur qu'il se joue de moi et je ne supporterais pas d'être blessé de nouveau parce que je crois que cette fois, je ne réussirais pas à m'en remettre. »**

**« - Excuse-moi de te dire ça Shuichi mais tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu oublies tout ça ? »** Shuichi sourit avec mélancolie, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'était très facile de donner des conseils mais personne ne savait la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir.

**« - L'oublier… »** Fit-il d'une voix entrecoupée. «** - C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, non ?... pour l'amour du ciel Tohma personne ne peut oublier un viol, jamais et je ne pourrais pas oublier ce qu'il m'a fait, même si j'essaye. Dis-moi une chose tu crois vraiment que je pourrais oublier tout ceci grâce aux thérapies auxquelles tu m'obliges à aller ?** **Il y a des nuits où je me réveille totalement paniqué à essayé de me rassurer que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus et je me retrouve à pleurer dans un coin de ma chambre et il y a des fois où me je lave plus de quatre fois parce que j'ai l'impression de sentir encore ses mains sur moi et ça me dégoute et à d'autre moment, je me bourre de médicament pour me calmer un peu... tu crois vraiment Tohma, que je vais pouvoir oublier ce viol en prenant des médicament ou en assistant à des thérapies une fois par semaine ? C'est... c'est un traumatisme que je ne pourrai jamais oublier. »**Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et sa voix était si faible que pour la première fois durant de nombreuses années Tohma se sentit coupable de ce qu'il avait dit. **« - C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas me permettre d'être ni avec Yuki ni avec personne d'autre. »**

**« - Mais... tu pourrais te donner une chance ? Peut-être pas avec Eiri et peut-être pas maintenant, mais un jour tu devras fonder ta famille et... »**

**« - J'ai dit que non Tohma et je te le répéterai autant de fois que nécessaire... donc n'insistes pas. »** Dit-il en se levant avec l'intention de partir, il ne voulait pas continuer à écouter des choses qui lui rappelait qu'il avait été utilisé et rejeté comme un jouet dont un enfant s'ennuie et abandonné... il ne voulait pas souffrir par amour de nouveau. Il plaça sa main sur la poignée de la porte et au moment de l'ouvrir, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas... **« -Yuki. »** Tohma se leva rapidement en entendant le nom de son beau-frère. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Avait-il tout entendu ? Mais le professeur ne resta pas pour le savoir puisqu'il sortit presque au courant du bureau du blond aux yeux vert.

**« - Ne dis rien. »** Ordonna l'écrivain en voyant que Tohma ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et tourna le dos au mari de sa sœur pour rattraper le jeune homme aux améthyste qui sortait des bureaux de la NG comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, il courait dans la rue sans regarder où il allait et faillit se faire renverser deux fois mais il s'en ficha, tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de l'écrivain.

**« - Shuichi. »** Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir la personne qui l'appelait et se rendit compte que c'était l'écrivain et héla un Taxi le plus rapidement possible tandis que Yuki tentait de traverser la rue mais le trafic le retardait, mais il réussit quand même à le rattraper. **« - Attend, s'il te plait ? »**

**« - Hors de ma vue. »**

**« - Je veux seulement parler. »**

**« - Mais moi non »**

**« - Calme-toi s'il te plait... je t'invite à boire un café et nous parlerons. »**

**« - De quoi ? Nous avons suffisamment parlé... et tu en as assez entendu sur moi. »**

**« - Ce n'était pas intentionnel. »**

**« - Bien sûr... mais je vais te dire une chose, si jamais tu parle avec quelqu'un de ça, je te jure que je créais un scandale si grand que je ruinerais ta carrière d'écrivain. »** S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'un taxi s'arrêtait devant eux.

**« - Tu ne vas nulle part, tu te contente de crier et tu dis des choses sans le penser... tu es têtu. »**

**« - Cela... n'est pas de TON ressort et j'espère que tu resteras loin de moi. »** S'écria-t-il en montant dans le taxi après avoir pratiquement éjecté le passager précédent, mais Yuki n'était pas un de ces hommes qui aimaient laisser les choses inachevées, il réglerais cette affaire parce qu'il le voulait et que le professeur l'intéressait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il croyait... en apprenant ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait ressentit de la tristesse, de la confusion, de la fureur, de la colère et de l'impuissance, il devait se sortir de cette confusion avant qu'une autre chose arrive, et pour cela, il se dirigea à nouveau vers les bureaux de la NG.

* * *

**Une heure trente de l'après-midi...**

Inoue courait aussi vite que ces jambes le lui permettaient, elle avait été retardée à cause de son professeur de mathématiques qui lui avait donné des exercices supplémentaires alors que Eiri lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Rikku à l'école, c'était un véritable miracle qu'elle puisse courir d'un lieu à un autre en si peu de temps... mais elle était arrivée, c'était l'essentiel.  
La brune entra dans l'institution sans faire attention à la Mercedes de couleur noire qui était stationnées à quelques mètres, la fille ralentit le pas alors qu'elle était sur le point d'arriver à sa destination, il ne lui manquait qu'une dizaine de pas pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle de classe… mais elle s'arrêta en entendant une discussion, elle reconnut la voix du jeune homme aux cheveux roses et fut étonné puisque la seconde voix ne lui était pas inconnu non plus...

**« - Je vais te le dire une dernière fois... va-t-en s'il te plaît. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? »** Cette conversation éveilla énormément la curiosité de la brune qui s'approcha lentement de la porte et comme celle-ci était entrouverte, elle avait une chance de savoir avec qui parlait Shuichi sans qu'elle puisse être vu.

**« - C'est... C'est quelque chose dont je ne veux pas parler. »**

**« - Oui, ça je l'avais compris. »** Inoue fut surprise en voyant son beau-frère là. Ne devait-il pas être à une réunion de travail ? Apparemment Shuichi était beaucoup plus important que sa carrière. La brune ouvrit un peu plus la porte sans faire de bruit et fut surprise en voyant que le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste était appuyé contre le mur et les mains de l'écrivain étaient posées de chaque côté de son visage, coupant toute retraite au professeur.

**« - Je ne suis pas venu ici en vain... j'ai beaucoup aimé ce qui s'est passé hier soir et je ne veux pas tout arrêter pour des bêtises de ce type. »**

**« - Ce ne sont pas des bêtises… »** Répondit le jeune homme mais l'écrivain ne le laissa pas continuer à dire ces soi-disant bêtises en l'embrassant, Shuichi se débattit au début mais finit ensuite par répondre au baiser d'une manière langoureuse.

Inoue sentit son cœur se briser soudainement, ses yeux se remplirent irrémédiablement de larmes... elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait, elle ne pouvait pas croire que ces deux là pouvait se voir "de cette manière", elle refusait de croire que son beau-frère après avoir été marié avec SA sœur, aime les hommes... mais... ce garçon n'était pas simplement un homme, non, c'était Shuichi la personne qu'elle aimait. Comment Eiri pouvait-il faire cela ? Il savait à la perfection ce qu'elle ressentait pour le garçon aux cheveux roses et il n'avait pas pu l'oublier. Est-ce que tout ceci était une plaisanterie ? Mais quelque chose en elle, lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas.

**« - Je me fiche que tu ne veuille pas me dire ce qu'il t'ait vraiment arrivé. »** Dit l'écrivain d'une manière très tendre tandis qu'il lui caressait le visage. **« - Et je te promets que je ne dirais pas un seul mot de ça. »** Fit-il en l'étreignant, et Shuichi se sentit alors en sécurité et en paix dans ses bras.

**« - Ce qui m'attriste, ce que tu as écouté des choses qui ne te regardaient pas. »**

**« - Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda Yuki avec colère. «** - Je t'ai déjà dit, et je le dirais autant de fois pour te le faire rentrer dans ta petite tête dur que... c'était un a.c.c.i.d.e.n.t, crois-moi, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'épier les conversations des autres derrière les portes. »** En entendant cela, la brune devint nerveuse. L'avaient-ils vu ? Elle était certaine que oui, alors pour éviter toute situation honteuse elle s'en alla... avec le cœur en miette.

**« - Ca m'est égal... maintenant, fais-moi une faveur. »** Dit-il nerveusement tandis qu'il le poussait pratiquement vers la sortie. **« - Va-t-en... »** Et dès que le blond fut dans le couloir, il ferma violement la porte.

**« - Bon sang ! »** S'exclama-t-il, tandis qu'il frappait du poing contre le montant en bois et en voyant que le jeune homme ne lui ouvrirait pas il décida de s'en aller, puisque Rikku l'attendait.

_**

* * *

**_

Elle avait pensé à tout ça... toute l'après-midi elle avait retourné l'affaire dans sa tête et voir son beau-frère et Shuichi en train de s'embrasser n'avait pas du tout été agréable, elle soupira de fatigue et de tristesse à la fois, mais malgré cela elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à Eiri de lui avoir enlevé le jeune homme aux cheveux rose puisqu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de sérieux entre eux, et après y avoir réfléchi avec recul, peut-être son beau-frère avait trouvé en Shuichi quelque chose que Mei n'avait jamais pu lui donner... de l'affection et beaucoup de compréhension, le mieux pour elle et pour tous, c'était qu'elle ne reste pas là, Rikku était important pour elle, mais elle avait aussi son frère, son père et ses amis. Elle sourit, ça lui faisait mal, mais elle n'avait aucune autre alternative.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Il fait froid, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. »**

**« - Je suis seulement sortit un instant pour prendre l'air et réfléchir. »**

**« - A quoi ? »** Demanda l'écrivain en s'appuyant contre la grille.

**« - Eiri »** Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. **« - Je vais rentrer à Londres. »**

**« - Quoi... mais pourquoi ? »**

**« - Je voudrais revoir mon père et mon frère... en outre mon travail ici est terminé. »**

**« - Je ne te comprends pas. »**

**« - Toi et Rikku vous allé bien et vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je me suis beaucoup amusé et j'ai connu beaucoup de personnes très agréables. »** En disant ça, elle regarda avec tendresse le blond. **« - Tu es tombé amoureux. »** Yuki ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant cela, et ne put s'empêcher de penser immédiatement au garçon aux yeux améthyste. **« - Eiri ne le laisse pas partir... non seulement il t'aime, mais également ton fils...** **ne passe pas à côté de l'occasion d'être heureux avec une personne qui le vaut vraiment, et qui rend heureux ton fils, mais je suis sûr que tu feras ce qui est le mieux... j'irai faire la réservation de mon billet. »** La brune s'approcha de l'écrivain, il lui donna un baiser sur la joue et entra dans l'appartement en laissant le blond seul avec ses pensées... il savait que ce qu'Inoue lui disait était la pure vérité, mais jamais il ne l'accepterait devant quelqu'un parce qu'il avait de peur de se faire blesser à nouveau en outre ça le terrorisait de penser que son fils retourne à l'état dans lequel il se trouvait il y a trois mois après ce que son ex-femme lui avait fait... il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

_**A suivre….**_

**Résumé du prochain chapitre. **

**Après qu'Inoue soit partie, Shuichi reçoit un appel d'un inconnu et ça le rend hystérique, Eiri aura une nouvelle discussion avec le garçon et ils recevront tous les deux une surprise assez inattendue.**


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Titre :**_Ma vie à tes côtés

_**Auteur :**_Yuna-san

_**Traductrice :**_Shali Maxwell

_**Nombre de chapitres espagnols : **_15 sur ?

_**Nombre de chapitres traduits :**_ 15 sur ?

_**Genre :**_UA, Romance yaoï, prise de tête, lemon….

_**Couple :**_ Shuichi x Yuki

_**Disclamer :**_Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement à Maki Murakami, et la fic appartient à Yuna-Eiri, et moi, ben je ne fais que traduire.

**Ma vie à tes côtés **

Par : Yuna - Eiri 

**Chapitre 9**

**« - Au revoir mon chéri. »** Dit la brune à voix basse alors qu'elle embrassait l'enfant, qui était profondément endormi. **« - Je t'aime beaucoup Rikku. »** Dit-elle alors qu'elle se levait et sortit de la chambre du petit garçon pour s'approcher de Yuki.

**« - Allez, je t'emmène à l'aéroport. »**

**« - Merci Eiri, mais je dois aller quelque part avant d'aller à l'aéroport. »** Yuki ne dit rien puisqu'il savait à quelle personne elle se référait. **« - Merci pour tout. »** Et elle sera son beau-frère dans ses bras.

**« - Je t'accompagne à l'ascenseur. »** Déclara-t-il en prenant les valises d'Inoue et ils sortirent de l'appartement où il vivait depuis quelques mois. Ils marchaient silencieusement dans le couloir et quelques secondes après, ils se retrouvèrent face à l'ascenseur, la brune reprit ses valises tandis que le blond pressait le bouton d'appel et les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard.

**« - Eiri... veille bien sur Rikku et Shuichi s'il te plaît. »** Le blond allait dire quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas le temps puisque les portes se refermèrent presque aussitôt et en se rendant compte que personne ne l'observait il soupira.

* * *

**Six heure trente du matin.**

Shuichi se préparait rapidement un petit-déjeuner, il devait arriver à temps à son travail car il était souvent en retard ces temps-ci et K l'en avait fait la remarque, bien qu'il soit le propriétaire légitime de l'école (l'américain s'occupait de tout quand il était en classe) il se devait d'arriver tôt à son travail.  
A moment où il allait se servir le café la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, il abandonna tout ce qu'il faisait et il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour se retrouver face à une Inoue souriante.

**« - Hola. »**

**« - Bonjour... entre, je t'en prie. »**

**« - Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... je dois me rendre à l'aéroport. »**

**« - Aéroport ? »**

**« - Oui, je suis venu de dire au revoir puisque je retourne chez moi. »**

**« - Mais pourquoi ? »** La brune resta silencieuse quelques secondes, Shuichi comprit parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait pas dire ses raisons donc dit la première chose à laquelle il pensa : **« - Bien alors nous allons faire ceci... tu renvois ton taxi, tu restes déjeuner avec moi et ensuite je t'emmène à l'aéroport. »**

**« - Non, je ne veux pas te déranger. »** Refusa-t-elle.

**« - J'insiste. »** La brune ne put alors qu'accepter l'offre que le jeune homme lui proposait, et après avoir récupéré ses valises et payé le taxi, ils entrèrent dans la maison.

**« - Je prendrais seulement du café, merci. »** Le jeune homme lui sourit et versa le liquide chaud dans une tasse en porcelaine blanche.

**« - Bien, maintenant nous allons un peu parler. »** Dit-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait. **« - Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? »**

**« - J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en Angleterre, outre le fait que mon père et mon frère me manque. »**

**« - Que fais-tu de Rikku ? Il a besoin de toi à ses côtés. »**

**« - Non, plus maintenant... et je sais que tu veilleras très bien sur lui. »**

**« - Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas la même chose, tu es sa tante et tu passes la plus grande de ton temps avec lui. »**

**« - Et pour lui, tu es sa mère. »** Dit-elle en souriant mélancoliquement. **« - Shu, si je suis venu ici c'est pour clarifier la situations avec toi parce que si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais pas être tranquille. »**

**« - D'accord... je t'écoute. »** La brune inspira profondément et commença à parler.

**« - Je sais que pour toi je suis seulement une amie, et je te remercie pour cela mais... pour être entièrement sincère je voulais être plus que ça pour toi. »**

**« - Inoue, je... »**

**« - Laisse-moi terminer s'il te plaît... je sais parfaitement que nous sortions souvent en tant qu'amis seulement, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit avant, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi au fur et à mesure mais... »**

**« - Mais ? »**

**« - Tu es tombé amoureux d'Eiri. »** En entendant cela, Shuichi devint entièrement rouge et ouvrit de grands yeux.

**« - Non attend une seconde... je... »**

**« - N'essaye pas de le nier, j'ai vu la manière dont tu le regardes. »** Le jeune homme se sentit honteux. **« - Je vous ai vu la dernière fois dans la classe mais je ne t'en veux pas parce qu'il est aussi amoureux de toi, et il a enfin la chance d'être heureux avec une personne qui saura le comprendre. »**

**« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »** Dit-il d'une voix dure. **« - Ecoute, je te remercie pour tes conseils et je te promets que je veillerais sur Rikku, alors ne t'inquiète pas. »** La brune secoua la tête en entendant ce commentaire, Shuichi pouvait être une personne très têtue mais peut-être valait mieux laisser les choses se dérouler naturellement et ne pas les forcer à quoi que se soit, sinon cela serait fichu. **« - Allez... je ferais mieux de t'emmener à l'aéroport ou tu seras en retard. »** Dit-il tandis qu'il se levait, très vite imité par la brune.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes se trouvaient dans l'aéroport international du Japon, bien qu'il soit encore tôt, il y avait beaucoup de gens qui allaient et venaient de différents coins du monde, après qu'Inoue ait laissé ses bagages pour qu'ils soient montés dans l'avion, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte par où elle devait embarquer.

**« - J'espère que tu feras un bon voyage. »**

**« - Merci, je t'appelle dès que j'arrive, d'accord ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. »** La brune eut les larmes aux yeux et étreignit fortement le jeune homme.

**« - Porte-toi bien et s'il te plaît... veille sur mon beau-frère et mon neveu. »** En disant cela, elle se sépara de lui et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Shuichi fut très surpris mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas faire un scandale de l'affaire.

**« - Tu me manqueras Inoue. »** La brune lui sourit une dernière fois et lui tourna le dos... ça lui faisait mal de s'en aller, mais elle devait le faire... ce n'était pas son destin d'être avec le garçon aux yeux de la couleur des améthystes.

_**

* * *

**_

**« - Allez Rikku termine ton déjeuner. »** Le petit garçon était assit à la table et se contentait de jouer avec ses céréales qui commençaient à ressembler à de la bouillie, le blond observa l'attitude triste de son fils, il soupira avec résignation pour ensuite s'approcher de lui. **« - Rikku dépêche-toi ou nous arriverons en retard à l'école.** **Tu veux que ta maman se fâche ? »** L'enfant nia avec la tête.

**« - Ma tante ne m'aime plus. »** Dit-il tristement alors qu'il laissait tomber la cuillère dans le bol.

**« - Bien sûr que si elle t'aime. »**

**« - Mais elle est partie. »** Dit-il sans lever les yeux.

**« - Je sais mais... elle devait rentrer pour ne pas que les autres s'inquiètent, mais elle va revenir ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?**

**« - Oui. »**

**« - Bien, maintenant on va te laver les mains et les dents. »**

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, mais avec le départ d'Inoue les choses seraient très différentes, il devrait se couper en deux (littéralement parlant) pour s'occuper de son travail et de son fils à la fois, en réalité être un père célibataire c'était tout un défi mais si une femme pouvait le faire, pourquoi pas lui ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux Uesugi sortaient de leur maison, et l'homme aux yeux ambrés emmitouflé Rikku dans un chaud manteau et après avoir pris les clés de sa voiture ils partirent en fermant la porte derrière eux.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps dans la maison de Shuichi. **

Le professeur traversa rapidement sa maison avec empressement, bien qu'il avait encore un peu de temps, il voulait préparer les choses dont il aurait besoin pour aujourd'hui, quand il arriva dans le salon avec son sac dans les mains et le courrier du jour, il se rappela que depuis le jour précédent il n'avait pas écouté ses messages, il se dirigea alors vers son répondeur et pressa un bouton rouge qui clignotait avec insistance, indiquant qu'il avait des messages.

Le premier était de K, l'Américain lui rappelait qu'ils devraient se voir pour préparer le festival culturel de l'école, le second que la machine lui fit écouter était de Hiro qui le remercier de s'être proposé pour remplacer un serveur malade mais que ce n'était pas nécessaire puisqu'Ayaka avait pu trouver une autre personne et le troisième... celui-là attira tout de suite l'attention du jeune homme qui cessa de lire ces lettres.

_« - Bonjour Shuichi... ça fait longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu et tu me manque mais je t'appelle pour que tu saches que tous les jours je pense à toi. » - _Shuichi s'approcha pour pouvoir entendre un peu mieux cette voix. « - _j'ai tant envie de te voir... mon petit chat. » _

Les yeux du professeur reflétèrent alors de la peur tandis qu'il faisait tomber tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains et recula de plusieurs mais il trébucha avec le tapis qui ornait le salon et tomba au sol mais même ainsi il continua à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'un des meubles le bloque complètement.

Ses yeux étaient entièrement remplis de larmes et il entrait dans un état apparent de choc émotionnel puisque son visage reflétait de la confusion, de la peur, de la tristesse, mais surtout de la panique alors qu'il se rappelait de tout ce qui était arrivé il y a des années et dans un acte de désespoir il se remit sur pied comme il put, et courut vers la porte pour la fermer à clef, il s'assura ensuite que les fenêtres et tout autre accès par où une personne pourrait entrer dans sa maison étaient bien fermées et se cacha derrière un des sofas, entourant ses jambes de ses bras et se balança doucement d'avant en arrière comme un petit enfant qui avait peur du monstre qui était sous son lit. Kenji s'approcha lentement, observant seulement son maître pour ensuite s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui offrant ainsi un petit sentiment de protection et de sécurité.

**« - Non... ça ne peut pas recommencer... Mon dieu, mais pourquoi moi ? »** Demanda-t-il alors que personne ne pouvait lui répondre, et il resta là, il ne pouvait pas appeler quelqu'un puisque la panique qui l'envahissait à la seule idée de se déplacer.

_**

* * *

**_

Rikku couru vers la porte de la salle de classe où il allait quotidiennement, Yuki le regarda aller avec un sourire aux lèvres mais au moment où il entrait à son tour dans la salle de classe il fut surpris en voyant une fille avec des cheveux courts en train d'effacer l'ardoise.

**« - Bonjour. »** La femme se tourna pour voir le blond qui lui souriait d'un air un peu peiné.

**« - Bonjour. »**

**« - Excusez-moi mais où est le professeur Shindo Shuichi ? »**

**« - On m'a demandé de le remplacer pour aujourd'hui, il a un problème personnel. »**

**« - Je comprends. »**

**« - Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais bien sur votre fils. »** Le blond acquiesça et sortit de la salle de classe avec une seule pensée dans son esprit.

_"C'est lui qui m'inquiète maintenant quand ce n'est pas l'enfant" _

Environ trente minutes plus tard, la voiture du romancier se gara devant la maison qui appartenait au professeur, son cœur commença à battre fortement en voyant qu'un véhicule de police était aussi garé devant la maison, il sortit de la voiture le plus rapidement possible et frappa à la porte. Il attendit à peu près trois ou quatre minutes avant qu'on lui ouvre, mais ce ne fut pas Shuichi qui le reçut, mais Hiro.

**« - Yuki... Bonjour. »** Le roux devint nerveux, devait-il demander à l'écrivain ce qu'il faisait là ? Toussotant, il reprit ** « - Ecoutez, je ne veux pas être grossier, ce n'est pas mon style mais Shuichi ne peut pas s'occuper de vous pour le moment. »** Le blond se contenta de froncer les sourcils, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

**« - Je veux le voir. »**

**« - Je vous le dis à nouveau, Shuichi ne peut pas vous voir. »** A cet instant, ils entendirent tous les deux le cri du jeune homme aux cheveux roses, l'écrivain paniqua alors et passa en force pour entrer dans la maison, quand il arriva dans la cuisine (puisque c'est de là que provenait les cris) il put voir un Shuichi en colère... en train de parler avec cet homme aux étranges cheveux verts qu'il avait menacé une fois et qui avait une mine soucieuse.

**« - Je veux savoir comment diable il a pu sortir. »**

**« - Selon les archives que l'ont m'a envoyées, ils l'ont libéré pour bonne conduite. »**

**« - Bonne conduite ? »** Le professeur s'approcha de la chaise la plus proche et se laissa tomber dessus, car il avait l'impression que ses jambes ne pourrait pas le soutenir plus longtemps. **« - Ryuichi... il veut me voir, tu as le message... je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi, je ne veux pas le voir à... »**

**« - Hejem... »** Shuichi sursauta et se tourna immédiatement vers l'endroit où se trouvait son meilleur ami et il fut surpris de voir le blond à ses côtés.

**« - Yuki que fais-tu ici ? »**

**« - Je suis venu parce qu'on m'a dit que tu avais un problème et je voulais voir si je pouvais t'aider à le résoudre. »** Fit l'écrivain, et Shuichi se leva en soupirant.

**« - Hiro... Ryuichi merci d'être venu mais pour le moment, je veux que vous me laissiez seul avec Yuki. »**

**« - Mais Shuichi... »**

**« - S'il vous plaît. »** Le roux finit par acquiescer et il entraina leur ami avec lui hors de la maison. **« - Assis-toi. »** Offrit-il gentiment, et l'écrivain se dirigea alors vers une des chaises restantes. **« - Tu veux un peu de café ? »**

**« - Shuichi cesse de fuir les choses et parle-moi une bonne fois pour toute. »** Le garçon aux yeux améthyste soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté du blond.

**« - Je veux... je veux te raconter ma vie. »** L'homme aux yeux ambré parut un instant gêné.

**« - Tu es sûr de ça ? »** Le professeur acquiesça. **« - Alors je t'écoute. »** Et le jeune homme baissa la tête.

**« - Il y a longtemps, un enfant vivait dans un orphelinat qui se trouvait hors de la ville... ses parents et sa sœur étaient mort dans un accident de la route et il avait été le seul survivant. Un miracle selon les docteurs mais l'enfant ne voulait plus parler, ne se contentant d'exprimer que peu de mots et s'isola complètement... personne ne voulait l'adopter parce qu'il était différent des autres, quand il eut treize ans, il fut envoyé dans une école spécialisée parce que l'enfant était très intelligent, même trop pour une personne de son âge, et il rencontra là-bas un garçon qui devint un de ses meilleurs amis, il l'aidait souvent en mathématique et en physique et ils devinrent comme presque comme deux frères... puis il termina l'école avec deux ans et demi d'avance et entra à l'université avec de très bonnes recommandations.** **Avec le temps il avait commencé à s'exprimer un peu plus et à apprendre à faire confiance aux personnes... mais un jour il rencontra un garçon et il tomba stupidement amoureux de cette personne. »** Il garda le silence un moment puisque qu'il sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge et les larmes commencèrent à humidifier ses yeux. **« - Il était beaucoup plus grand que lui... au début il était assez mignon, affectueux et gentil... mais il ne faisait que profiter de l'innocence que le gamin possédait. »**

**« - Et pourquoi faisait-il ça ? »** Demanda Eiri avec la voix la plus douce qu'il possédait. Shuichi se contenta de sourire tristement.

**« - Il avait parié avec des amis à lui qu'en moins d'un mois il me mettrait dans son lit...** **il a essayé de nombreuses fois mais j'ai toujours refusé. »** Yuki observa avec attention le garçon aux yeux améthyste, en le voyant ainsi, il sentait son cœur se déchirer, et il voulait l'embrasser et lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter parce qu'avec lui, il était en sécurité. **« - Une nuit, il est venu chez moi... il était saoul… »** Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. **« - Il est entré de force et... il m'a violé. »** Dit-il d'une voix à la fois triste et hystérique. **« - Tout est allé si vite, on m'a trouvé sans connaissance et conduit à l'hôpital… j'avais connu Ryuichi à l'université et Hiro est venu me retrouver pour me soutenir. Quant à l'autre, ils l'ont jugé et l'ont envoyé dans une prison à Hong-Kong... Après ça, j'ai essayé de reprendre une vie normal mais ce n'était plus pareil, j'ai fais des dépressions et j'ai même tenté de me suicider plusieurs fois, je faisais des crises nerveuse, mais j'ai finalement réussi à quitter l'université quand j'avais dix-huit ans.  
Ensuite j'ai commencé à travailler dans une petite école de la ville et j'ai connu Tohma puisqu'il était l'un des fondateurs de cette école, il a toujours était très gentil avec moi et il a gagné ma confiance. »** Dit-il avec un sourire. **« - Il disait qu'avec mon potentiel je ne devrais pas travailler dans cet endroit mais j'étais déjà attaché aux enfants que je n'ai pas voulu m'en aller, et à ma plus grande surprise, il m'a donné cette école et a mit K à ma disposition... nous avons travaillé très dur pour que ça devienne une prestigieuse école et je suis sûr que ça continuera. Et un jour, j'ai fais la connaissance d'un enfant admirable qui avait un père affectueux et grognon qui est à présent assit dans ma cuisine. »** - Dit-il en souriant faiblement. **« - Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas du tout si tu ne voulais plus que je m'approche de Rikku après avoir entendu mon passé... je le comprendrais parfaitement bien. »** Déclara-t-il en fermant ses yeux améthystes tandis qu'il serait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux en sentant la main de Yuki sur les siennes.

**« - Je ne pourrais pas faire cela et encore moins cesser de parler avec toi... tu as beaucoup aidé mon fils, maintenant Rikku est un enfant très différent et c'est grâce à toi, il dit que tu es sa mère. »** Shuichi sourit. **« - Je t'en suis très reconnaissant, je ne l'oublierais pas et pour ce que tu m'as raconté, ce n'était pas ta faute. »**

**« - Merci. »** Dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée, Yuki essuya les larmes qui coulait des deux améthyste avec ses pouces.

**« - Et que penses-tu faire maintenant ? »**

**« - Ben, j'ai projeté d'installer un système de sécurité. »**

**« - Mais... cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps et je pense que tu n'as pas très envie de rester seul ici. »**

**« - Suis-je si transparent ? »**

**« - Seulement un peu. »** Et il caressa ses cheveux. **« - Je te propose une chose. »**

**« - Quelle genre de chose ? »**

**« - Depuis qu'Inoue est partit, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un veille sur Rikku les après-midi et je n'ai trouvé personne...alors je te propose de venir t'installer à la maison le temps qu'ils installent tout ça. »**

**« - Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas faire cela en outre je ne veux pas être une gêne. »**

**« - Tu ne le seras pas, et suis sûr que Rikku sera heureux d'être avec toi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »** Le garçon aux cheveux rose sourit, et l'écrivain prit sa main pour le rassurer. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas tant que tu seras avec moi, il n'arrivera rien... je te le promets. »** Le garçon sourit grandement. **« - Tu acceptes alors ? »**

**« - Oui... »**

**« - Bien alors va préparer tes affaires, tu emménages dès aujourd'hui. »**

Environ trois heures plus tard, les deux hommes entraient dans l'appartement où Shuichi vivrait durant le prochain mois, Yuki avait très gentiment offert de porter les bagages du jeune homme et tout préparer n'avait pas était très facile, premièrement pour Kenji qui avait finalement été laissé à Hiro puisque les animaux n'étaient pas acceptés dans l'immeuble et deuxièmement Shuichi avait mis un moment à choisir les choses dont il aurait le plus besoin et les heures étaient vite passé et ils étaient allé récupérer Rikku à l'école et quand le fou du magnum avait appris le changement d'adresse de son professeur, il avait failli les prendre pour cible... enfin à présent, ils étaient rentrés et c'était le plus important.

**« - Ta chambre sera celle qu'occupait Inoue avant. »**

**« - Oui... je me souviens où elle est. »** Yuki préféra ignorer ce dernier commentaire.

**« - Pendant que je porte tes valises, tu pourrais t'occuper de Rikku ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. »** Et l'écrivain s'éloigna, Shuichi prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine. **« - Bien nous allons d'abord te laver les mains et après nous préparerons quelque chose de bon pour ton papa. » **L'enfant se contenta de sourire, puis soudain, la sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre et Shuichi avec l'enfant dans les bras alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva en face d'une femme et un homme aux cheveux noirs et ce dernier avait une ressemblance incroyable avec Yuki tandis que la femme avait les yeux de la même couleur que ceux de l'écrivain.

**« - Bonjour... »** La femme observa avec curiosité le garçon aux cheveux roses qui se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

**« - Grand-mère. »** S'écria Rikku tandis qu'il tendait les bras vers femme.

**« - Mon chéri. »** Fit la femme en portant son attention sur l'enfant qui était dans ses bras, et Shuichi commença à se sentir nerveux, si Rikku appelait cette femme grand-mère ça ne signifiait qu'une chose...

**« - Excusez-moi jeune homme, mais qui êtes-vous ? »**

**« - Hemm je... »**

**« - C'est ma maman. »** Dit joyeusement Rikku, la femme yeux couleur ambre fut énormément surprise en entendant cela.

**« - Tatsuha retiens-moi s'il te plaît. »** Le brun prit sa mère par les épaules pour qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol alors que l'enfant riait dans les bras de Shuichi.

**« - Maman ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions entrer et nous installer confortablement ? Mon frère a beaucoup de choses à nous expliquer et si nous restons dans le couloir, nous ne pourrons pas parler comme des personnes civilisés. »**

Trois minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre assit dans le salon, le professeur leur avait apporté un peu de thé glacé, et apparemment la mère d'Yuki n'était pas très heureuse de sa présence, et Tatsuha paraissait s'en moquer complètement puisqu'il était en train de jouer avec Rikku.

**« - Shu... j'ai entendu sonner la porte. Qui était-ce ? »**

**« - Eiri Uesugi ! »** En entendant cette voix le blond resta parfaitement calme, Yuki Eiri pouvait être froid, calculateur, grognon et même grossier mais la seule personne qui lui inspirait de la peur et du respect, c'était sa mère.

**« - Ma... Maman... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

**« - Je devrais plutôt te demander ce que fait ce garçon ici ? »** Shuichi rougit de honte sous son regard.

**« - Il va vivre avec moi pendant un temps. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Cette affaire ne regarde que lui et moi, je n'ai pas à te le dire. »** La mère de Yuki eut un tic nerveux dans l'œil et observa Eiri avec reproche et s'approcha de lui, le prenant par les mains, elle le tira presque hors de la pièce.

**« - Nous revenons dans quelques secondes. »** Dit-il en ferma la porte, laissant les trois autres personnes, perplexe pour certains, amusé pour d'autre.

**« - C'est toujours la même chose. »**

**« - Pardon ? »**

**« - Ah, excuse-moi, j'oublie les bonnes manières. Mon nom est Tatsuha Uesugi et comme tu as du le comprendre, je suis le frère d'Eiri. »**

**« - Mon nom est Shuichi Shindo... je suis le professeur de Rikku. »**

**« - Maman. »** Rectifia l'enfant et le jeune homme sourit.

**« - Mais il m'appelle Maman depuis quelques temps. »**

**« - Je vois pourquoi... en réalité tu ressemble à une fille. »** Shuichi le fusilla du regard. **« - Je plaisante, je plaisante. »** Dit-il en riant.

**« - Je crois que se serait mieux que je parte, je crois que ta mère n'apprécie pas l'idée que je sois là. »**

**« - Pourquoi n'attends-tu pas qu'ils reviennent ? Si mon frère voit que je t'ai laissé partir alors que tu dois t'occuper de Rikku il risquerait me tuer pour ça. »** Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**« - D'accord. »** Dit-il même si intérieurement il sentait que cette situation n'était pas très bonne, il savait qu'il causerait des problèmes à Yuki mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça prendrait une telle ampleur.

**_A suivre..._**

**Résumé du prochain chapitre : **

**La mère de Yuki testera le professeur, qui devra avoir beaucoup de patience pour pouvoir agir avec prudence, l'écrivain deviendra presque fou avec la présence de sa génitrice et de son frère. Le professeur et l'écrivain sortiront-ils vivants de cette situation ?**


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Titre :**_Ma vie à tes côtés

_**Auteur :**_Yuna-san

_**Traductrice :**_Shali Maxwell

_**Nombre de chapitres espagnols : **_15 sur ?

_**Nombre de chapitres traduits :**_ 15 sur ?

_**Genre :**_UA, Romance yaoï, prise de tête, lemon….

_**Couple :**_ Shuichi x Yuki

_**Disclamer :**_Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement à Maki Murakami, et la fic appartient à Yuna-Eiri, et moi, ben je ne fais que traduire.

_**Ma vie à ton côté **_

_**Par : Yuna-Eiri. **_

_**Chapitre 10**_

Yuki soupira pour la cinquième fois en à peine vingt minutes, il commençait à être fatigué de toutes les bêtises que sa mère lui disait et il avait déjà perdues le nombre de fois qu'elle lui avait dit la phrase "je te le dit", et les sermons que sa mère lui donnait le fatiguait plus que tout tellement ils étaient long... quand il était enfant, il en avait toujours eu droit et durant presque deux heures d'affilé et seulement si il avait cette chance.  
L'écrivain commençant à perdre patience, passa la main droite dans ses cheveux en soupirant, c'est à ce moment précis que la mère de l'écrivain se tut.

**« - Je t'énerve, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Non maman, tu ne m'énerve pas. »**

**« - Eiri je suis ta mère et je te connais parfaitement bien. »** Dit-elle un air de fierté dans la voix. **« - En outre quand tu te passes la main dans les cheveux, c'est que tu es énervé. »** L'écrivain leva les yeux au ciel.

**« - Je ne l'ai pas fait »**

**« - Oh bien sur que si. »** A cette phrase Yuki haussa les épaules, et la femme se contenta de soupirer avant d'observer son fils aîné. **« - Bien, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe. »** L'écrivain remercia le ciel que sa mère lui laisse enfin placer un mot.

**« - Ce garçon comme tu l'as appelé il y a un instant s'appelle Shuichi Shindo et c'est le professeur de Rikku. »**

**« - Professeur ? »** Fit-elle étonnée. **« - Mais c'est un gamin... je te le dis, ce Shindo doit selon moi ne pas être âgé de plus de vingt ans. »**

**« - Cette affaire ne te concerne pas, pour le moment je vais seulement te raconter l'essentiel... Shuichi a très vite gagné l'affection de mon fils. »**

**« - Oui, j'ai vu... il l'appelle maman. »**

**« - Je ne m'explique pas encore très bien la raison mais comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas le plus important,** **ce que je veux dire, c'est que Shuichi a toujours été là pour nous. Rikku l'adore et je ne peux pas lui tourner le dos après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous aider. »**

**« - Oui, je comprends, mais pour être sincère, cette situation ne me satisfait pas. »**

**« - Maman, il n'est pas comme Mei... si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »**

**« - Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas elle, premièrement c'est un garçon et par conséquent vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble. »** Dit-elle en dessinant avec ses mains des attributs féminins.

**« - Hejem... je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. »** Dit-il quelque peu nerveux de plus les personnes qu'il y avait également dans le parc où ils étaient, commençaient à les observer avec curiosité, à ce moment la mère du romancier prit les mains de son fils ce qui attira l'attention de ce dernier sur elle.

**« - Eiri, je sais que tu es un homme et que tu peux prendre tes propres décisions mais... il y a quelque chose, ne me demande pas comment je le sais, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'en laissant Shindo dans ta maison ça t'emmèneras beaucoup de problèmes. »**

**« - Avec toi ou avec une autre personne ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas... mais je vais te demander quelque chose et je veux que tu me répondes avec franchise. »** Yuki la regarda seulement en silence, attendant que sa mère pose la question. **« - Qu'y a-t-il entre ce Shindo et toi ? »**Cette question prit par surprise l'écrivain, sa mère était une experte pour déceler cela, il baissa un peu la tête et un sourire léger apparut sur ses lèvres, il regarda sa mère pour pouvoir lui répondre mais elle ne le laissa pas parler puisqu'elle se leva rapidement, étonnant son fils. **« - Ce sourire en dit beaucoup... je dois admettre quece Shindo est très bon puisqu'il a non seulement obtenu l'affection et la confiance de Rikku... mais aussi les tiennes.»** Devant ce commentaire Yuki préféra ne rien dire. Il imita sa mère, et se leva à son tour.

**« - On ferait mieux de rentrer, Tatshua est resté trop longtemps avec Shuichi et ça ne me plait pas beaucoup. »** La mère de Yuki sourit, pour sa part, le blond, comme tout bon gentleman anglais offrit le bras à sa mère qu'elle prit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement de Yuki, Tatshua et Rikku jouissaient du bon repas que Shuichi leur avait préparé (NdlT : Oui, Shu sait cuisiner dans cette histoire)

**« - C'EST DELICIEUX !! »** S'écria Tatshua. **« - Vraiment, tu cuisines très bien. »**

**« - Merci, c'est Ayaka l'épouse de mon meilleur ami qui m'a apprit parce qu'elle devenait presque folle de voir que j'arrivais même à laisser brûler un simple plat surgelé. »** Le brun sourit devant ce commentaire. **« - Merci Uesugui-san... »**

**« - Ne m'appelez pas ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux... appelez-moi par mon nom s'il vous plait. »**

**« - Entendu, mais appelle-moi par le mien alors. »**

**« - Pas de problème, je n'aime pas beaucoup les formalités. »**

**« - Comme tu veux. »** Dit Shuichi en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui était à côté de Rikku pour commencer à le faire manger parce que l'enfant jouait seulement avec sa fourchette.

**« - Tu es très bon avec les enfants. »**

**« - Oui, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'être professeur. »**

**« - Ne me dis pas que tu exerces déjà ta profession. »** le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste acquiesça. **« - Wow mais tu es encore très jeune. »**

**« - C'est une longue histoire. »** Devant cette réponse Tatshua préféra ne pas continuer à le questionner sur ce sujet parce qu'il avait détecté chez le jeune homme aux cheveux roses un peu de mélancolie.

**« - Entendu. Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu vivre avec mon frère ? »** Shuichi resta silencieux durant quelques secondes ne sachant pas comment répondre à la question.

**« - Et bien… il me devait une petite faveur donc c'est un simple remboursement. »** En entendant cela Tatshua continua à manger en silence, puis ils entendirent la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

**« - Ca sent très bon. »** Dit la mère de Yuki alors qu'elle enlevait son manteau, le jeune homme qui était un peu nerveux lança un regard interrogateur à l'écrivain qui se contenta de lui faire un légère sourire pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

**« - J'ai profité du temps où vous étiez absent pour préparer le repas. »** Fit le professeur avec un sourire. **« - Asseyez-vous, je vais vous servir. »**

**« - Je vais t'aider. »** Dit le blond tandis qu'il tirait une chaise pour que sa mère puis s'asseoir et il rejoignit Shuichi dans la cuisine.

**« - Tout va bien ? »** Yuki soupira de fatigue. **« - Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais te causer de problèmes. »**

**« - Non ce n'est pas ta faute, ce qu'il se passe c'est que ma mère peut parfois devenir pire qu'un détective privé... elle est capable de faire des recherches sur les personnes en qui elle n'a pas confiance. »** Expliqua-t-il tandis qu'il tendait trois assiettes au jeune homme qui les remplit.

**« - Elle n'a pas l'air ravie de me savoir ici. »**

**« - Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte... mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parlé avec elle et je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas te torturer pour te faire parler. »**

**« - Tu ne sais pas à quel point tes mots me rassurent. »** Fit le professeur avec un sarcasme dans la voix**_. «_ - S'il te plait, porte ça à table, je vous rejoints tout de suite. »**

Le blond acquiesça et s'en alla, Shuichi s'appuya contre l'évier et soupira, durant cette prochaine heure (si ce n'était pas plus) il devrait faire preuve de toute... absolument toute sa patience pour sortir vivant de cette salle à manger puis il prit ce qu'il restait à porter et sortit de la cuisine pour les rejoindre, et s'assit. La disposition se présentait ainsi : Yuki en tant que chef de la maison se trouvait en bout de table, sa mère était à sa droite, Tatshua à ses côtés, et à sa gauche se trouvait Shuichi et Rikku.

**« - Très bien, je profite de l'occasion de manger tous ensemble pour savoir quelques petites choses.. »** Déclara la femme en prenant un peu d'eau. **« - Quel est ton nom ? »** Puis elle lui lança un regard qui rendit Shuichi nerveux.

**« - Maman. »** Gronda l'écrivain avec sévérité tandis qu'il réprimandait sa mère du regard.

**« - Non, calme-toi. »** Fit Shuichi pour ne pas faire empirer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. **« - Tout va bien... je me présente mon nom est Shuichi Shindo et c'est un véritable plaisir de pouvoir faire votre connaissance, madame. »**

**« - Mon nom est Yuan Hansaki, et plus précisément Madame Uesugi et le plaisir n'est pas vraiment partagé. »** Devant ce commentaire, le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste baissa la tête, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter cette situation très longtemps, mais releva la tête quand Yuki prit sa main sous la table pour le rassurer et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. **« - Quel âge as-tu ? »**

**« - Dix-neuf ans. »**

**« - À quoi te consacres-tu ? Tu étudies, ou peut-être travailles-tu ? »**

**« - Je travail et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour étudier plus puisque ma profession ne me le permet pas... mais j'ai projeté dans quelques mois de me tourner vers la Psychologie infantile. »**

**« - Dans quoi travailles-tu ? »**

**« - Il est professeur maman et instruit ton petit-fils. »** Yuan se tourna vers son plus jeune fils qui comprit immédiatement qu'il n'avait rien à dire dans cette affaire et que ça serait mieux pour sa sécurité personnelle qu'il se taise, d'autre part Yuki était très gêné, sa mère savait déjà tout cela mais elle demandait seulement dans l'intention de mettre mal à l'aise ce pauvre Shuichi qui par chance, prenait les choses avec beaucoup de calme.

**« - Ca suffit avec cet interrogatoire qui n'a aucun sens, Shuichi n'est pas un délinquant. »**

**« - J'ai jamais dit que s'en était un. »** A cet instant, Rikku tendit les brs vers sa "mère" pour qu'il le prenne, et le jeune homme l'installa sur ses genoux, Yuan observa son petit-fils et essaya de se rappeler de la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu aussi heureux... mais elle ne pouvait pas se le rappeler… **« - Tatshua, nous ferions mieux de partir, je pense que ton frère a encore beaucoup à faire. »**

**« - Mais... mais je n'ai pas fini de manger. »**

**« - En route. »** Déclara-t-elle en se levant et en prenant son fils par le col de son vêtement et le tira pratiquement vers la sortie, Shuichi et Yuki se levèrent aussi de table pour les suivre. **« - Mon fils, je reviendrais te voir demain. »** Après avoir dit ceci, elle s'approcha de Shuichi pour pouvoir saluer son petit-fils. **« - Porte-toi bien Rikku. »** L'enfant se contenta de sourire et acquiescer avec sa tête, tout de suite après elle fit face à Yuki et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. **_«_ - Eiri tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour tout, quels que soient les problèmes que tu ais... je t'aimerais toujours et je respecterais tes décisions. »**

**« - Merci maman. »**

**« - À bientôt monsieur Shindo. »** Le jeune homme se contenta de faire un mouvement de la tête mais il n'aima pas le regard qu'elle lui envoya avant de s'en aller.

**« - Grand frère tu as de la chance et Shuichi nous nous verrons à une autre occasion. »** Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**« - Ne t'avise pas de faire ça ! »** S'exclama alors Yuki en refermant brutalement la porte au nez de son petit frère, Shuichi le regarda avec amusement et étonnement. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

**« - Pauvre Tatsuha, tu n'aurais pas dû fait cela. »**

**« - Ecoute, mon frère est un pervers de première et je ne lui fait pas confiance. Donc un conseil pour ta sécurité, ne crois pas ce qu'il te dit. »** Dit-il en se rappelant du regarde de son petit frère. **« - Je vais t'aider à déballer tes affaires. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je peux faire ça tout seul. »**

**« - J'insiste, de plus, je veux parler un instant avec toi. »**

**« - Bien sûr... je vais aller coucher Rikku et je te rejoins, d'accord ? »** Le blond se contenta d'acquiescer et il se dirigea vers la chambre que le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste occupait.

Un instant après que Shuichi ait mit l'enfant dans son lit, il rejoignit Yuki dans sa nouvelle chambre et le vit poser ses valises sur le lit pour que Shuichi puisse les ouvrir et tout de suite après ils rangèrent les différentes affaires du jeune homme mais ils le firent en silence, l'écrivain lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui parler mais apparemment, il n'était pas décidé à le faire... en réalité ce dernier prenait son temps et cela gêné un peu le professeur, mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer... par ce qu'il faisait était mal, il était amoureux d'un homme qui donnait l'impression d'être froid, calculateur et aigri mais la vérité était que l'écrivain Yuki Eiri était une personne avec un cœur bon... il suffisait de voir comment il agissait avec son fils pour s'en rendre compte.

En fin, il était complètement sous le charme des deux... le père et le fils.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux rose était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Yuki et quand il en prit conscience, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

**« - Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ? »**

**« - Je suis désolé, je pensais à autre chose. »** Fit-il en faisant un sourire désolé au père de son élève favori.

**« - Bien, je disais donc que je voudrais qu'on parle de quelque chose dont nous n'avons pas pu parler chez toi du au fait que tu étais quelque peu distrait. »** Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste soupira, venait maintenant le moment des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse très concrète, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, pour sa part le blond s'était rendu compte que Shuichi s'était un tendu mais après lui avoir confié son passé et rencontré sa mère le même jour, ça ne devait être agréable pour personne... même lui commençait à sentir un peu de tension dans ses épaules.

L'écrivain voulu le mettre en peu plus en confiance et s'assit à ses côtés et l'observa attentivement, en réalité Shuichi paraissait très fragile mais en sachant tout ce par quoi il était passé pour arriver jusqu'à ce point... on pouvait dire qu'il était une personne digne d'admiration.

**« - Tu sais, tu as été totalement et complètement sincère avec moi et je crois que je devrais l'être avec toi. »** Dit-il tandis qu'il baissant la tête, faisant tomber quelques mèches blondes de manière rebelle sur son visage, il était disposé à lui dire qu'il avait utilisé Inoue pour pouvoir obtenir des informations que Tohma refusait de lui donner.

**« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu savais que beaucoup des grands poètes disent que les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme ? »** L'écrivain se contenta d'acquiescer. **« - Alors je peux voir dans les tiens que tu es un grand homme et malgré la tristesse qui t'envahit tu as su être fort et aller de l'avant. » **Devant ce commentaire, Yuki fit un sourire à son colocataire... depuis qu'il connaissait Shuichi, il se rendait compte qu'il souriait beaucoup plus fréquemment qu'avant.

Ce simple sourire amena le rouge aux joue du jeune homme aux cheveux roses parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire de manière aussi sincère, ça pouvait paraître incroyable mais l'écrivain avait la facilité de le faire rougir chaque fois qu'il le voulait.

**« - Je crois que ce serait plutôt à moi de dire que tu as un cœur bon, depuis que je te connais, tu as su me surprendre dans tous les aspects et je veux que tu saches que tu pourras toujours compter sur mon aide. »**

**« - Je dis la même chose. » **

Puis le blond regarda sa montre et fut surpris de voyant l'heure qu'il était et que le temps s'était écoulé aussi rapidement.

**« - Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir si Rikku est réveillé et comme tu as préparé le repas du midi, moi je ferais le diner. »**

**« - Entendu. »** Puis sur ce dernier commentaire, les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre dans les autres places.

* * *

**« - Maman, arrête de faire les cent pas, tu me rends nerveux. »**

**« - Je suis nerveuse parce que ton frère me rend ainsi. »**

**« - Je crois que l'air du Japon fait perdre la tête, non ? »** Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais le regard peu avenant que sa mère lui adressa fit disparaître son sourire idiot en quelques secondes.

**« - Ce garçon ne me plait pas. »**

**« - Tu l'as déjà dit trente fois au moins. »**

**« - Ce que je ne comprends pas… »** Fit-elle en ignorant complètement le dernier commentaire de son fils. **« - … C'est pourquoi Eiri vit avec lui. »**

**« - J'ai une théorie mais ne crois pas qu'elle te plaise. »** Yuan se rendit compte de ce que Tatsuha venait de dire et décida d'écouter l'argument que son fils cadet avait pour protéger son frère même si parfois Tatsuha était une personne trop libérale au gout de ses parents car cela leurs apportaient beaucoup problèmes à cause de cela.

**« - Que veux-tu dire Tatsuha ? »**

**« - Et bien... peut-être que c'est une bêtise que mon imagination tordue à imaginer... »**

**« - Va droit au but avant que je perde patience. »**

**« - Je crois que peut-être il serait possible que Eiri soit... attiré par Shuichi. »** Yuan resta silencieuse durant quelques secondes.

**« - Ne suis pas stupide, je l'ai parfaitement bien remarqué. »** Tatsuha haussa son sourcil droit.

**« - Si tu le sais déjà alors ce n'est pas la peine de se poser toutes ces questions. »**

**« - Toutes ces questions ? Parce que tout ceci n'est pas normal et rien qu'à voir comment ton frère le regarde... Eiri a été marié et suite à ce mariage est né Rikku. »**

**« - Cela n'a rien voir... maman au lieu de t'interroger sur les intentions de mon frère, tu devrais plutôt penser qu'Eiri a trouvé en Shuichi ce que Mei n'a jamais pu lui donner. »** Yuan resta silencieuse devant cette suggestion car elle savait que Tatshua avait en partie raison.

**« - Je ne sais pas... »** Le brun en voyant que sa mère était trop confuse, décida de la laisser car on disait toujours que l'oreiller est un bon conseiller.

**« - Tu ferais mieux de bien y réfléchir parce que je ne crois pas que Eiri soit heureux à l'idée que tu te mêles de cette affaire. »**

**« - La seule chose que je veux, c'est le protéger. »**

**« - Je le sais parfaitement, mais maman, il n'a pas besoin d'être tout le temps protéger parce qu'il a commit une erreur dont il s'en est repentit ensuite...** **peut-être qu'il ne sait pas grand chose de la vie mais, laisse mon frère apprendre ses propres leçons comme toi et papa les avez apprises. »** Après avoir dit ces mots, il s'approcha de sa mère et il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front avant de s'écarter. **« - Bonne nuit. »** Tout de suite après, il sortit de la chambre.

De son côté, Yuan s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait à moins de deux mètres d'elle, et soupira profondément. Est-ce que Tatshua avait raison ?

**« - Mon dieu... Depuis quand mon fils est-il devenu aussi mûr ? »** Se demanda-t-elle un peu étonnée devant les commentaires que le brun avait fait il y avait quelques minutes, elle était plus que perdue, aussi, elle leva les mains au ciel dans un suppliant. **« - Donnez-moi la patience s'il vous plaît. »** Dit-elle avec une grande fatigue et après quelques minutes, elle arriva à la conclusion qu'elle serait mieux dans un bon lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, la ville du Japon fut bien triste puisque des nuages grisâtres qui indiquaient de la pluie envahissaient le ciel, les lumières étaient encore allumées et offraient un peu de lumière aux rues et les personnes qui devaient se présenter tôt à leurs travails ou à l'école avaient à la main un parapluie ou un imperméable pour éviter que la pluie les surprenne au milieu du chemin.

Mais pendant ce temps dans un des meilleurs immeubles de la ville, Shuichi découvrit le temps qu'il faisait mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention car il allait être en retard.  
Depuis qu'il s'était levé, il avait lavé et habillé Rikku mais ce qui avait pris le plus du temps ce fut la préparation du petit-déjeuner pour les tous trois et en parlant de cela, le petit garçon prenait le sien.

**« - Allez chéri, termine ton lait sinon nous allons être en retard. »** Rikku se contenta de sourire avant de prendre son bol qui contenant son chocolat au lait chaud et il commença à boire, a cet instant, l'écrivain entra dans la cuisine (il était bien habillé, il portait un costume gris foncé, une chemise noire, des chaussures la même couleur et à bras droit il portait une mallette qui terminerait de sa tenue) **« - Bonjour. »**

**« - Tu vas être en retard, non ? »**

**« - Seulement un petit peu. »** Dit-il en s'approchant de la cafetière et versa un peu de café dans une tache blanche qu'il tendit ensuite à l'homme aux yeux ambrés. **« - Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi hier, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Non, j'ai dû travailler une bonne partie de la nuit car la date de remise de mon nouveau roman est terminée et je suis en retard, et je me suis déjà fait réprimandé. »**

**« - Je comprends. »**

**« - Au fait... c'est pour toi. »** Dit-il en sortant de la poche intérieure de sa veste une clef avec un porte-clefs en forme de lapin (courtoisie de Rikku) **« - C'est la clé de l'appartement, j'ai oublié de te la donner hier avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »**

**« - Entendu. »** Dit-il en rougissant quelque peu mais Yuki n'y porta pas d'importance à cela et continua à boire son café.

**« - Je vais rentrer tard aujourd'hui, alors je ne pourrai pas dîner avec vous donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... et pour ma mère, je ne crois pas qu'elle viendra ici en mon absence. »** Déclara-t-il en déposant sa tasse dans l'évier, et se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée de la maison. **« - A ce soir. »**

**« - Passe une bonne journée. »** En entendant cela, le blond ressentit quelque chose de bizarre dans... non, aujourd'hui il ne devait se concentrer que sur son travail, après avoir pensé cela, il ferma la porte après être sortit, mais la rouvrit trois secondes plus tard. **« - Tu as oublié quelque chose ? »**

**« - Non... je voulais seulement te dire que si mon frère vient, ne le suis surtout pas car généralement il a une mauvaise influence. »** Une goutte de sueur apparut au dessus de la tête du professeur. **« - Rikku. » **L'enfant se tourna vers son père. **« - Sois sage. »** L'enfant se contenta de sourire, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il le serait, et l'écrivain s'en alla.

La journée se déroula normalement, le temps s'était aggravé mais un certain écrivain blond s'en ficha complètement puisqu'il avait un autre type de préoccupations dans la tête donc il ne pouvait pas se concentrer dans ce qu'il faisait et la plus grande partie du temps il regardait par la fenêtre pour regarder la pluie tombait librement.  
Mais l'ennui c'était que Yuki était dans une importante réunion avec son éditeur, ils avaient très peu discuté sur le livre du blond puisque ce dernier ne coopérait absolument pas, son éditeur du une nouvelle fois frapper dans ses mains pour attirer son attention, et cela durait depuis presque quatre heures.

**« - Que se passe-t-il ? » **Demanda l'écrivain avec ennui tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur son éditeur.

**« - Ecoutez...il est évident que vous n'arrivez pas à vous concentrer, ça serait mieux que nous reprenions demain. »** Devant ce commentaire Yuki se contenta d'allumer une cigarette. **« - Que diriez-vous si nous allions à la séance photo ? »** Demanda-t-il en essayant de garder patience, sinon il deviendrait complètement fou.

**« - Bien mais je n'aime pas l'idée de suivre les ordres d'un photographe fou qui me rend presqu'aveugle avec ses flashs. »** L'éditeur de Yuki se contenta de soupirer avec résignation.

**« - Allez, le photographe fou nous attend. »**

* * *

**Pendant ce temps….**

Shuichi se trouvait dans l'appartement, sa journée de travail étant fini, il avait quitté l'école et rentré ici.  
Yuki lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait tard, alors il ne s'inquiéta pas de ne pas le voir... il se tourna vers sa droite, il vit Rikku, et sourit de joie puisque cet enfant était un enchantement total et il serait jamais fatigué de le répéter, à cet instant, une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux couleur ambre surgit dans son esprit ce qui effaça complètement son sourire et il se mit à réfléchir en détail et avec calme sur la dame en question qui avait l'air d'être une personne au caractère dur et elle l'avait démontré dans tous les aspects, mais il la comprenait car la seule chose qu'elle essayait de faire, c'était de protéger son fils d'une autre déception amoureuse de même ampleur avec une autre femme... et encore moins avec un homme.  
Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche en essayant d'éloigner ces pensées absurdes de sa tête. Pourquoi se faisait-il des illusions ? Il se trouvait dans la maison du blond seulement parce qu'il en avait besoin... mais maintenant il se rappelait que Hiro lui avait offert l'hospitalité et son aide et Ayaka n'était absolument pas contre ça mais il avait préféré dire non parce qu'il ne voulait pas être une gêne... en outre Rikku avait besoin de lui et, même s'il essayait de le nier au monde entier, il avait lui aussi besoin de ces deux là (Rikku et Yuki).

Et pour cela, il devrait apprendre à coexister avec la mère de l'écrivain... il devait le faire pour eux.

_A suivre…_

**Résumé du prochain chapitre **

**Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis que la mère de Yuki est arrivée au Japon et après avoir discutée plus en profondeur avec Shuichi elle va finir par l'accepter mais tout n'est pas rose puisqu'ils reçoivent une visite pas très agréable... la guerre pour la garde de Rikku va commencer.**


End file.
